¿Iron Fox? y ¿Capitana?
by Otro loco mas
Summary: Millonario, excentrico,playboy,genio y filantropo son las ventajas de Nick pero este se siente muy solo sin importar lo que haga, por otro lado también tenemos a una coneja que fue congelada y descongelado en otro tiempo y a pesar de tener habilidades grandiosas no tiene a nadie mas con ella. Nick x Judy, los sucesos son a partir de iron man 2 o en este caso iron fox 2.
1. Prologo Nick

**Qué onda a todos ustedes pequeños hijos de satanás, antes de que comiencen a leer les diré algo, primero, si, toy todo loco, segundo, no sé qué me fume para hacer esta historia solo vi iron man y luego zootopia, tercero, posiblemente sea este el primer y antepenúltimo capítulo a no ser que les guste MUCHO y tal vez considere en alargarla y si no, pues no me importara, bueno ya me callo y los dejo.**

 **PD: Vvibiuofhwehfunuhcujnsivisteestoestasobligadoacomentarnjdncdjskn**

Narra Nick:

Han pasado seis meses desde que fui secuestrado por esos terroristas y mi vida no ha sido nada fácil desde entonces, es decir solo imagina que lo único que te mantenga con vida también te esté matando y que tu siguiente cumpleaños probablemente sea el último, ahora imagina que el gobierno esté detrás de ti por tener lo que ellos consideran un arma para la guerra y por ser un genio, además de ser un héroe con una armadura , suma todo eso y el resultado va ser un triste zorro que vive en una de las zonas más lujosa de toda zootopia, que es el millonario más grande de todos y que goza de un intelecto superior a cualquiera, en resumen soy un alguien que lo tiene todo y a la vez no tiene nada, no importa cuánto alcohol tome, no importa con cuantas chicas despierte sin acordarme el nombre de ellas, no importa cuántas ovaciones reciba al rescatar a alguien, siempre estará ese vacío en mi corazón que no podre llenar jamás, un vació que me seguirá por todos los tiempos y lo único que puedo hacer es fingir ante mi único amigo, ante la prensa y ante todo el mundo que nada malo me pasa, ahora veo que necesito a alguien más en mi vida pero la pregunta siempre es la misma ¿Quién?.

Narración normal:

En las alturas a más de mil pies de altura se observaba como un avión sobrevolaba toda la bella ciudad de zootopia a oscuras y en eso aquel avión abre la puerta de su hangar y un zorro con una especie de armadura color rojo y dorado salta afuera de esta, cayendo o mejor dicho volando en dirección a un gran centro de convenciones mientras disparaba fuegos artificiales que aquel zorro los esquivaba con mucha facilidad, estando a unos metros de tocar el suelo, un pedazo del techo del edificio se abre dejando pasar a aquel zorro que gracias a su armadura pudo aterrizar de pie y sin ningún daño alguno, haciendo una entrando espectacular mientras los demás animales lo ovacionan con gritos y aplausos mientras que varias chicas de la misma especie de zorros bailaban muy sensualmente para los espectadores y varias máquinas aparecían del suelo donde él había aterrizado para quitarle aquella armadura y mientras esto pasaba la música y las chicas seguían continuando con su acto, hasta que finalmente todo aquel traje de metal y tecnología se había marchado del cuerpo del millonario y genio Nick Wilde quien lucía un lindo y costoso smoking, hasta que todo la canción llego al final las chicas terminaron por rodear a Nick y con eso finalizar con su acto. (Presentación de iron man 2 para todos aquellos que no la han visto. SPOILER)

-Que gusto estar aquí presente-Comenzó a hablar Nick después de su acto de entrada mientras aún se oían las ovaciones de los espectadores-Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por venir aquí, a cada uno de todos los habitantes de esta espléndida ciudad llamada zootopia… no estoy diciendo que el mundo tenga su periodo más largo de paz ininterrumpida gracias a mí-Interrumpe un momento por más gritos y aplausos de los animales-No estoy diciendo que de las cenizas de mi cautiverio, jamás se había personificado mejor metáfora del ave fénix en la historia, no estoy diciendo que los miembros del cuerpo de policía ya no trabajen y descansen en su sillón disfrutando de un café porque no he podido encontrar a alguien que sea tan fuerte y que logre vencerme en mi mejor día…-Mas ovaciones lo interrumpen-Gracias, no hablo de mí, no hablo de ustedes, no estoy hablando de nosotros hablo de un legado, hablo de lo que dijimos dejar a las futuras generaciones es por eso que durante todo un año y por primera vez desde el 74, los más brillantes hombres y mujeres, naciones y corporaciones de todo el mundo van a unir recursos y nos darán su visión corporativa de cómo construir un mejor futuro, no es para nosotros y bueno ya para terminar si puede decirles otra cosa es bienvenido a Wilde Expo-La gente se vuelve más emocionada y alocada tras este discurso de inauguración.

-Y ahora presento a un invitado que es especial y viene del mas allá para hablar al respecto, pido un aplauso para mi padre, Howard-Tras esto último Nick se retira del escenario y deja a los espectadores con una grabación del padre difunto de Nick explicando un poco de la ciudad del futuro.

Tras bambalinas Nick se pincha uno de sus dedos y saca un aparato pequeño para analizar el nivel de toxicidad en su sangre la cuál fue de un 19%, tras ver el resultado da un largo suspiro y se retira del edificio con un guardia a su lado el cuál es un guepardo con sobrepeso llamado Clawhauser.

-Listo señor todos están alojados-Dice el guepardo mientras ayuda a Nick a salir del lugar.

-De acuerdo-Respondió Nick para que momentos después saliera con Clawhauser protegiéndolo de su fanáticos locos, pero él no se pudo resistir a firmar una que otra foto, saludar a algunos y besar unas cuantas chica lindas sin importarle que raza eran o que tal altas fueran.

Una vez que ellos llegaron al estacionamiento, junto al auto de Nick se encontraba una linda loba polar posada en el auto.

-Listo señor es el último modelo de auto como pidió-Dijo el guepardo al ver el auto.

-¿Y la chica viene con él?-Pregunto Nick al ver al ver a linda mujer.

-Es linda debo de decir, pero no se compara con Gazelle.

-Otra vez hablando de ella, ya te lo dije, hay muchas más chicas que posiblemente estén interesadas en el que "protege" al famoso Nick Wilde, me refiero a ti mi querido amigo.

-Sí, solo espero que sean igual a Gazelle.

-Creo que fue buena idea no decirle que tuve una aventura con ella-Pensó Nick al recordar que una vez estuvo con ella mucho antes de que Clawhauser trabajara para él y que gracias a todo su dinero la prensa no se enteró de esto.

Siguieron caminando hasta estar hasta que se toparon con la mujer.

-Hola soy Nick-Dijo con su voz normal.

-Mucho gusto soy poli-Respondió la mujer.

-Mucho gusto ¿de dónde eres?

-Vengo de Tundratown.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Buscándote.

-¿Y después que harás?

-Llevar más citatorios-Ahora aquella loba de entregaba una hoja la cuál citaba a Nick ante el jurado.

-Yo lo recibo, a él no le gusta, yo lo guardare-Interrumpió Clawhauser tomando aquella hoja.

-Si no me gusta que me den cosas y menos si viene de parte del gobierno-Dijo Nick.

-Se te ha ordenado que aparezcas ante el comité de servicios armados mañana a las 19 horas-Dijo la mujer.

-Así que eres poli de policía, ¿traes tu placa?-Dijo Nick y aquella mujer saca su placa de ZPD.

-De acuerdo muchas gracias-Dicho esto la chica se marchó dejando a Nick y a Clawhauser solos-Yo conduzco.

-No creo que sea posible, los pedales de este auto están diseñado para animales más grandes que usted-Respondió el tigre que lo acompañaba.

-¿El auto esta hecho en Wilde Industries?-Pregunto de manera obvio Nick.

-Sí señor, ¿por?

-Entonces yo conduzco-Al terminar de hablar Nick se subió al lado del piloto y de un momento a otro este se ajustó para su tamaño-A cuanto que Tigrehington (Clara parodia de Washington)

-Guau-Dijo con la mandíbula muy abierta al ver las maravillas de la tecnología de Nick-Creo que está a 400 kilometro

Y así Nick piso el acelerador y los dos se fueron de Wilde Expo.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Comenten no sean groseros.**


	2. Prologo Judy

**NO M***N, veo que les gustó mucho el primer capítulo enserio no pensé que una fumada de estas les fuera a encantar incluso a mí me está gustando pero tengo, antes de que comiencen a leer, unas cuantas noticias.**

 **Primero: Creo que tendré que alargar forzosamente el fic debido a lo que quiero escribir no me va a alcanzar en tres episodios. (Tendré que ver de nuevo las películas para inspirarme, lo bueno es que las puedo ver piratas LOL :P)**

 **Segundo: Tratare de combinar las tres películas (Zootopia, Capitan America y Iron Man)**

 **Tercero: Los capítulos serán por orden, una de Nick y después uno de Judy.**

 **Cuarto: Las partes de Judy serán más largas ya que la historia que se me ocurrió para ella es más larga y posiblemente sean las más parecidas a un drama de telenovela (Si leyeron esta parte están maldecidos por la chancla de tu mama que te golpea en la cabeza a no ser que comenten)**

 **Quinto: Esta parte sobraba pero quería hacerles perder el tiempo leyendo esta quinta noticia, jeje cayeron.**

 **Sexta: Como dije antes las partes de Judy será un poco de amor y todo eso cursi, pero habrá acción, y las partes de Nick serán las cómicas y todo eso**

 **PD: Por cierto puede que se tarde un poco hasta que se conozcan ella y Nick. (je je je triunfo el mal, ahora tendrán que esperar hasta que se reúnan, soy muy malo y además no sé qué tenía mi comida para hacer que yo escriba esto y hacer que viera arcoíris en mi cuarto)**

 **A seguir con el fic.**

Narra Judy:

No sé cómo sentirme al respecto, no sé si estar feliz por lograr haber sobrevivido en hielo todo este tiempo, no sé si estar triste por saber que todas aquellos que conocía, amaba, con los que jugaba y convivía ya no existen, o confundida al ver como todo cambio, las luces, la música, la seguridad y leyes ya no son las mismas que en el 74, sinceramente hubiera preferido morir en hielo y estar junto a mis camaradas y junto a Howard Wilde sobre todo, que seguir viviendo. Ahora solo soy una coneja que trata de subsistir a pesar de no tener a nadie con quien compartir estos sentimientos, como comenzó todo esto se preguntaran, les diré. Nací en Bunny Borrows en una granja que era mucho más pequeña de lo que es ahora, desde que tengo memoria soñaba con dejar de plantar vegetales e ir a zootopia para alistarme en el ejército y ayudar a vencer a los Dreprenazis, pero no importa cuanto lo intentara el problema siempre era el mismo, hasta que un día cierto zorro me ayudo, pero desde ahí empezó algo que ellos llamaron "Proyecto súper soldado", desde ese momento supe que a lo que me enfrentaría seria mucho peor. (Otra parodia de Nazis pero ahora en vez de ser judíos a los que persiguen, son los animales cazadores que cazan a los presas, no me juzguen ya les dije que toy loco),

Narración normal:

Era el 74, la ciudad de zootopia fue escogida como principal fuente de soldados para la guerra y debido a eso varios animales de todos los lugares de zootopia se encontraban reunidos en una enorme sala blanca que era una de las varios centro de reclutamiento, había una multitud de especies animales como grandes leones, fuertes rinocerontes y varios animales grandes incluidos lobos, pero de todos ellos destacaba cierta conejita que espera con muchas ansias su turno, hasta que un parlante sonó.

-Bob Leonesio, Miguel Trigomez y Judy Hopps son los siguientes-Sonó y al oír su nombre Judy corrió con mucho entusiasmo con la esperanza de que esta vez la aceptaran y no como sus otras veces.

-El siguiente es Judy Hopps-Dijo un camello con una bata detrás de un escritorio, él tenía la obligación de observar el registro y a los candidatos que estaban formados frente a él-JUDY, DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA JUDY HOPPS-Grito al no poder verla enfrente suya.

-Aquí abajo señor-Dijo Judy detrás del enorme escritorio debajo de ella, el camello se levantó para observar delante de él.

-Ok, ¿En dónde trabaja su padre?-Pregunto el camello.

-Trabaja como agricultor en Bunny Borrows-Contesto con entusiasmo Judy.

-¿Y su madre?

-Ella y mi papá trabajan en el cultivo.

El camello observo una vez más el registro de Judy.

-Bien Judy, tal parece que gozas de buena salud y de una buena condición física, pero la respuesta es denegada-Contesto esto mientras sellaba su registro denegando su solicitud.

-Pero no lo entiendo, usted dijo que…

-Si yo ya se lo que dije, el problema es que naciste como eres.

-Se refiere a que es porque soy mujer.

-No Judy, no me mal intérpretes, tenemos buenos soldados que son mujeres, el problema es tu especie, un conejo en territorio enemigo solo serviría como carnada y eso es si tienes mucha suerte, tu solo serías un estorbo, un cadáver con vida, agradece que te estoy dando la oportunidad de vivir, ahora vete a tu granja hay otros buenos candidatos que si valen la pena.

-Deme una oportunidad sé que yo puedo…

-Largo-Interrumpió el camello.

Judy enojada tomo su registro y se fue del lugar sin decir otra palabra, unos momentos después ella se encontraba en el cine con tal de que se lo olvidara este asunto del reclutamiento.

-" _La guerra continua azotando Garraeuropa, pero la ayuda va en camino, todos los jóvenes que gozan de buena salud se están enlistando para servir a su patria"_ -Decía uno de los anuncio de película que estaba viendo Judy, mostrando imágenes de la guerra que sucedía por ese lugar, pero en eso alguien interrumpe.

-A quién le importa eso, que comience la película-Interrumpió un lobo en medio de la sala.

-Quieres callarte-Dijo Judy muy furiosa

 _-"En toda Garraeuropa nuestros valientes soldados demuestran a los del eje que el precio de la libertad jamás es demasiado alta"-_ Continuaba el anuncio.

-Que esperan quiten esta cosa y pongan los dibujos animados-Seguía el lobo.

-Oye si no te callas te voy a cerrar el hocico-Dijo Judy ya bastante enojada.

En eso aquel lobo se levanta de su asiento para voltear a ver a Judy con una cara muy molesta. Minutos después aparecen los dos en un callejón a solas peleando, el lobo tenía bastante ventaja ya que logro tirar a Judy en medio de unos contenedores de basura. Ella se levantó tratando de dar un puñetazo pero fue derribada de nuevo.

-Ja ja ja, vamos pequeña coneja estúpida, no decías que me ibas a cerrar el hocico-Decía en burla aquel lobo listo para acabar con ella-Jamás te rindes ¿Verdad?

-Podía estar así todo el día.

Mientras el lobo se prepara para tirar su último golpe, ella logro ver una tapa de contenedor de basura lo suficientemente grande para cubrirla, en eso el tira su golpe pero Judy se protege haciendo que la tapa reciba todo el impacto del golpe haciendo que lobo suelte un aullido de dolor. Ella ve la oportunidad y le tira la tapa en la cabeza y toma impulso y salta desde una pared golpeando al lobo con una de sus patas dejándolo inconsciente. (Algo así como la película de zootopia en su entrenamiento).

Después de esto Judy fue directo a su departamento el cuál solo contenía era un viejo radio, un teléfono que afortunadamente aún servía encima de una mesa junto a una cama desgastada y una silla medio rota, ya dentro de este ella se asomó debajo de su cama para sacar un botiquín y atender sus heridas de esa pelea. Justo en la mitad de su auto tratamiento el teléfono empezó a sonar, lo toma y lo contesta.

-Diga-Dijo Judy con mucha tristeza en su voz.

-Hola cariño, como van las cosas por haya-Respondió una voz del otro lado la cuál ella reconoció al instante cambiando su tono por otro un poco más alegre obviamente fingido.

-Hola mamá, hola papá estoy bien y ¿ustedes?

-Muy bien Judy y ahora dinos, ¿esta vez si te aceptaron?-Ahora estaba su padre en teléfono.

-No papa aún no pero ya estoy cerca, creo.

-Gracias al cielo, nos preocupaba mucho que te aceptaran esta vez, pero gracias a nuestras peticiones fuiste rechazada de nuevo-Dijo su padre con mucho entusiasmo.

-Lo que quiere decir su padre, es que nos preocupas y es por eso que esperábamos que te rechazaran ya que un lugar como la guerra no un sitio para un conejo y menos para ti-Interrumpió su madre.

-Ya lo sé, pero me costó demasiado llegar a esta ciudad y no pienso rendirme ahora.

-Lo entiendo Judy, pero yo y tu padre esperamos que te vaya muy bien en lo que te propongas.

-Yo no, yo solo espero que te rindas o que te rechacen de nuevo, para que vuelvas a trabajar, necesitamos mucho tu ayuda-Interrumpió su padre.

-Olvida lo que tu padre dijo y que tal si vas a distraerte, a pasear por la ciudad un rato y olvidar todo esto, escuche que el famoso Howard Wilde preparo algo llamado la" Feria mundial del mañana"-Dijo su madre.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Ahí van a estar los últimos inventos mundiales, que según dicen, van a cambiar el futuro-Continuo su madre.

-No lo sé, no soy alguien que le llamen esas cosas.

-Vamos Judy, que otra cosa haz hecho en zootopia que no sea tratar de alistarte, solo diviértete por unos segundo sal con unos amigos, invita a algún chico, disfruta la bella ciudad.

Esto la hizo pensar, puesto que se había ocupado más en tratar de entrar en el ejercito que de hacer amigos.

-Bueno querida nos tenemos que ir, hay trabajo que hacer, que te vaya muy bien-Dijo su mamá antes de irse.

-Y que te sigan rechazando nos vemos-Logro a decir su padre antes de que colgara el teléfono.

-Yo igual te quiero papá-Dijo sarcásticamente Judy una vez que dejo de sonar el teléfono-Mañana será un mejor día-Susurro tratando de tranquilizarse mientras se tiraba a su cama y tomaba un periódico cerca de ella para leer el artículo de la exposición de la que su mama hablo.

Le tomo unos segundos hasta que decidió ir a aquel lugar para relajarse un poco, antes de salir de su apartamento ella se cambió de ropa a uno de la época y salió para tratar de calmarse, camino un rato ella sola hasta llegar al lugar en donde ocurría la tal exposición, un edificio que parecía muy novedoso en el que entraban varios animales, entro y pudo ver varios inventos en eso un alto parlante sonó.

- _"Bienvenidos al pabellón de las maravillas modernas y el mundo del mañana, un mundo más grande, un mundo mejor"-_ Dijo la voz del parlante.

-Guau, esto es muy moderno-Dijo Judy sorprendida por todo lo que veía hasta que varias voces la interrumpieron

-Miren es Howard Wilde-Decían algunos al ver al famoso inventor salir de un escenario, del cual se reunieron alrededor de este un gran número de animales.

Ella no soporto la ganas de ver y entonces decidió ir a ver más detenidamente pero un era trabajo muy difícil ya que animales grandes bloqueaban su vista y ella tuvo que dar saltos para poder observar en medio de ellos, pero pudo encontrar un hueco en las patas de los animales y ella se metió y continuo a gatas hasta llegar al frente del escenario y ver a un zorro vestido con un smoking con una flor adornando su pecho y un sombrero, él era el famoso Howard Wilde.

Los gritos y aplausos eran muchos, mientras el caminaba elegantemente hasta estar en frente de un auto.

-Damas y caballemamiferos, que pasa si les digo que en unos pocos años su automóvil no tendrá que tocar la tierra jamás y además será capaz de ser ajustable para cada animal que vive en zootopia y en todo mundo en general, imaginen volar y que no se requiere fabricar un auto para el tamaño de cada uno de nosotros, que solo exista uno y se ajuste a la necesidad de cada especie, desde el más grande león hasta el más pequeño conejo-Al decir esto Howard logra apreciar a Judy y la ve de manera burlona, esto hace que ella se moleste-Y muy pronto también se podrá animales del tamaño de elefantes hasta de ratones, pero de momento les presento el auto del mañana y con la tecnología Wilde muy pronto lo van a lograr-En eso la ruedas del auto se retiran dejando observar que este estaba sostenido por un soporte y ahí es cuando Howard entra y enciende el motor y de un momento se puede observar como el auto se trata de ajustar al tamaño de un zorro mientras al mismo tiempo tan solo se levanta a unos míseros centímetros del suelo, en eso acurre una falla, el auto cae de vuelta a su base y se traba al tratar de ajustarse al tamaño de Howard al punto de sacar humo negro y que Howard bajara rápido de él. En eso unas cuantas personas del público no resistieron y soltaron una carcajada entre ellos Judy.

-Les dije que en unos años ¿No?-Dijo Howard con la cara y su smoking manchados del humo negro.

Al terminar esta presentación la gente termina por aplaudirle y vuelven a observar más inventos de los demás, Judy por otro lado, vio un centro de reclutamiento diferente y decidió probar aún que sea por última vez. Al entrar pudo ver como varios animales más grandes que ellas también se estaban alistando y haciéndose pruebas para diagnosticar su salud y ver si eran eficientes en el campo y como siempre ella era la que más se destacaba, se registró y solo le tocaba esperar que la llamaran para su prueba de salud.

-¿Usted es la señorita Judy?-Pregunto una enfermera cebra, acercándose a ella.

-Por su puesto.

-Muy bien, sígame y el doctor le hará unas cuantas pruebas para ver su salud.

Judy acepto y comenzó a caminar cerca de la cebra quien la estaba guiando hasta una sala completamente blanca.

-Quédese aquí, en un momento llegara el doctor-Dijo la enfermera, para luego retirarse y dejar sola Judy.

Fin del capítulo.

 **Más vale que aprecien este capítulo ya que tuve que ver otra vez zootopia para acordarme del nombre de la ciudad granjera y tuve que ver otra vez capitán américa para inspirarme pero eso no importa. También esta historia no tendrá un horario y puede que la suba en el siguiente día o la siguiente semana.**

 **PD: Me duele un poco el estómago y mi mamá dice que es por estar chateando mucho, ósea WTF.**


	3. Capitulo de Nick 1

**QUE PASA GENTE AQUÍ OTRO LOCO MAS FUMANDO MOTAAAAA, olviden eso :I .**

 **Bueno no tengo mucho que decir en este episodio solo ola k ase, y también que agradezco porque les esté gustando el fic y todo eso, pero bueno ya me da flojera seguir escribiendo mí introducción innecesaria y eso es todo, ejasnem licáf etse rarficsed ed odnatart opmeit le redrep ecih et is lol atnemoC.**

 **PD: Para todos los que ya vieron iron man me entenderán mejor y para los que ignoren esto y sigan con la historia, les diré que no va estar incluida Pepper por razones obvias en mi fic.**

 **PD2: A que no adivinan quién interpretara a War Machine, los reto antes de que lean el fic a que adivinen.**

 ** _Tigrehington D.Z, 22:30 horas. (El ahora)_**

Dentro de un edificio una corte se lleva a cabo contra Nick Wilde, había dentro de aquel edificio mucha gente muy importante y también había muchos periodistas y entrevistadores con cámaras fotográficas y de video, grabando y tomando foto a lo sucedido, mientras el jurado hablaba Nick aprovechaba el momento para coquetear con un periodista que era una gata muy linda, dándole la espalda al jurado.

-Señor Wilde podemos continuar en donde nos quedamos-Dijo el senador de los servicios armados, quien era un león y a la vez ex alcalde de Zootopia Leonheart, tratando de conseguir la atención de Nick pero era inútil-Señor Wilde por favor ponga atención.

-Si cariño -Dijo Wilde respondiendo a Leonheart sin tomarse nada en serio, esta respuesta provoco que todos dentro de la sala soltaran varias risas.

-Me presta su atención-Dijo muy disgustado el león.

-Con mucho gusto.

-Bueno ignoremos el hecho de que haya llegado 2 y media horas tarde de la hora a la que fue citado y díganos, es cierto o no que usted posee un arma especializada.

-En primer lugar pase por una hamburguesa, la cual me causo un poco de gases-Esto hizo que otra vez rieran todos-Y no, no es así.

-¿A qué se refiere con que no es así?

-Pues es fácil, no es así y ya o bueno depende de que como defina arma.

-Hablo del arma Iron Fox.

-Mi invento no se describe así.

-¿Ah no?, entonces ¿Cómo lo describiría?-Pregunto de manera sarcástica Leonheart.

-Lo describiría como lo que de verdad es cenador.

-¿Y es?

-Es una…prótesis avanzada -Más risas de los espectadores-Esa es la mejor descripción que puedo hacerles de mi invento.

-Es un arma señor Wilde, lamento informarle que es…-Pero antes de que continuara fue Interrumpido.

-Oiga, si su prioridad fuera enserio, el bienestar de los ciudadanos sería…

-Mi prioridad es obligarlo a que su arma Iron Fox sea entregado a los animales del gobierno y del ejército, ahora-Ahora la tensión de la corte de había tomado más seria.

-Pues si ese es el caso, olvídelo, yo soy Iron Fox, el traje y yo somos uno-Ahora Nick tomaba más enserio su papel hasta que…-Entregar el traje sería como entregarme yo mismo lo cuál sería algo similar a la esclavitud o prostitución, dependiendo del estado-Mas risas se escucharon-No lo tendrá jamás, además sería una estupidez tratar de meter a otro animal como un león, dentro de una prótesis específicamente diseñada para un zorro.

-Mire señor Wilde, yo no soy un experto en eso-Dijo Leonheart pero de inmediato fue acosado de las bromas de Nick.

-¿De prostitución?, no como cree si usted es un senador, POR FAVOR-Ahora todos, menos el senador se morían de la risa-A no ser que haya tenido una segunda vida de la cual no nos hemos enterado.

-No soy experto en armas, a eso me refiero-Dijo mientras se ajustaba el cuello por el nerviosismo que tenía y por el enfado de ser humillado-Pero trajimos a un verdadero experto en armas, quisiera llamar al señor Nutriales, nuestro contratista de armas actual.

-Que quede registrado que veo al señor Nutriales entrar a la cámara y yo me pregunto, ¿Cuándo llegara el experto en armas del que habla?-Ahora en vez de reírse con esto, algunos animales solo soltaron un "huuuu" (si tiene un nombre el hacer eso, y que no sea un "Turn down for what", que alguien me diga POR FAVOR).

De inmediato se levanta de su asiento una nutria con gafas y un traje gris muy bien arreglado.

-Jeje, muy gracioso Nicholas, pero tienes razón, no soy un experto en armas, ¿sabes quién si lo es?-Dijo la nutria siguiéndole el jueguito a Nick.

-Cualquiera en esta sala menos tu-Susurro Nick.

-Eres tu Nicholas, tú eres el ejemplo, senador si me permite, sabe que yo no soy el experto, pero sabe quién también lo era, adivinen, quién crees Nicholas-Ahora la se dirige hacia Nick-Era Howard Wilde, un padre para todos y también para la industria militar Wilde, tu padre era tan ingenioso que fue miembro importante en el "Proyecto súper soldado", ¿Quién más recuerdo eso?, con la famosa Judy Hopps con su escudo golpeando deprenazis y todo eso del 74, pero hay que dejar en claro que ellos no repartían flores, tu padre era un verdadero genio, todos saben porque estamos aquí, en estos seis meses Nicholas Wilde ha creado un arma con muchas posibilidades y el insiste que es un escudo, y él nos dice "confíen en mí" mientras nos acobardamos tras él-Desde esta parte Nick comenzaba a golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio en el que estaba una y otra vez, mostrando un enorme desinterés en este tema-Como me gustaría sentirme seguro Nicholas, de verdad que sí, me gustaría no cerrar la puerta de mi casa con llave y caminar sintiéndome seguro de que no me pasara nada por la calles, pero adivina que, simplemente no puedo, vivimos en mundo lleno de amenazas las mismas que el señor Wilde no tiene capacidad de prever-Corto por unos momentos-Muchas gracias y que dios bendiga a Iron Fox y al país-Después de este discurso el señor Nutriales volvió a su asiento mientras que muy pero muy pocos animales le aplaudían, entre ellos el senador.

-Muy bien dicho señor Nutriales, el comité invita ahora a el teniente coronel Gideon Grey a la cámara-Hablo el cenador (Es el único personaje en el que pude pensar para ser War Machine, así que no se quejen :P además soy muy perezoso como para inventar uno)

-¿Gideon?-Pregunto muy sorprendido Nick levantando su cara del escritorio y parándose de su asiento para saludar a amigo.

Segundos después de esto, otro zorro con un traje elegante militar y un cabello muy peinado, abrió las puertas y entro a la corte, en eso fue recibido por varios fotógrafos y camarógrafos siguiéndolo tomándole fotos y todo eso. Nick se acercó a él y le dio la mano saludándolo.

-Amigo, no esperaba verte aquí-Dijo Nick a Gideon.

-Vamos Nick, ya viene y lo tienes que aceptar-Respondió.

-De acuerdo, es que yo…-Trato de decir pero fue interrumpido.

-Ya cállate Nick y camina de regreso.

Ahora los dos estaban frente al jurado sentado a una silla de diferencia cada uno.

-Bien, tengo aquí un informe completo del arma Iron Fox, compilado por el coronel Gideon-Dijo el senador-Coronel para el registro puede leer el párrafo 4 de la página 57.

-¿Solicita que lea partes específica del informe?, senador-Pregunto Gideon.

-Si coronel.

-Pero se me dijo que iba a testificar de manera más comprensible y detallada.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero ha habido cambios así que si es tan amable puede comenzar a leer, por favor.

-Está bien-Abrió su informe y comenzó a leer-Señores, ya que no opera en ninguna de las ramas del gobierno…-Tomo un gran suspiro-Iron Fox es un gran riesgo a la seguridad de la nación y sus intereses… sin embargo, después resumo que los beneficios de Iron Fox son muy superiores a su riesgo potencial, que les gustaría incluir al señor Wilde en el congreso armamentista y también digo que…

-Suficiente coronel, eso no fue lo que pedí que leyera y yo…-Dijo el senador pero fue interrumpido.

-No me gusta la idea, pero consideraría ser secretario de defensa, siempre y cuando sacan al imitador de Nutriales por favor- Interrumpió Nick lo que logro más risas de parte de todos pero más odio de parte de la nutria.

-Ahora voy a mostrar las imágenes incluidas en su informe-Continuó Leonheart

-Perdóneme, pero no creo que sea muy inteligente que se revelen las imágenes y menos con tanta gente aquí senador-Protesto Gideon.

-Sí lo sé, pero esta gente tiene que saber él porque está aquí.

-Está bien.

Ahora un enorme televisor, en medio de la sala se enciende mostrando unas fotos satelitales tomadas en varios y diferentes países de distintas zonas militares.

-Cómo podemos ver en las imágenes, inteligencia tomo fotos que demuestran intentos por copiar el traje Iron Fox del señor Wilde-Continuó con su presentación Gideon, mientras Nick sacaba su teléfono y hackeaba el televisor-Esto ha sido confirmado por aliados e inteligencia indicando que los trajes están operando en el mundo, también demuestran que…

-Espera un minuto Gideon, ya casi lo tengo-Interrumpió Nick-Estoy hackeando el sistema del televisor de Nutriales Industries, que por cierto es un asco, hasta un niño de cinco años podría hacerlo mejor que tu nutria-Dijo observando a su rival y entrando a las pantallas por completo-Ahora sí, soy el mejor, si todos voltean a ver podrán observar un poco mejor-Después de esto pasan un video de lo que parece un país muy lejano-Si prestan su atención podrán ver lo que es Pandapón-Se muestra un video de una especie de maquina la cuál era una copia del traje de Wilde con aspecto de tigre que cae y se destruye-El siguiente es Camirán-Pasan casi la misma escena pero con una forma del traje y resultado distinto-Aquí no veo amenaza alguna, el siguiente es zootopia en la habana con nada más ni nada menos que el señor Nutriales, oye saluda estas en la televisión.

-Apaguen eso por favor-Dijo Leonheart muy desesperado y enojado mientras la nutria trataba de apagar el televisor en el cuál mostraban imágenes de él con un traje que estaba tripulado por un león.

 _-Muy bien, ahora mueve tu pie izquierdo, luego levanta la mano derecha y da vuelta lentamente a la izquierda-_ Dijo Nutriales en la grabación, el piloto obedeció y termino con la mitad del cuerpo girada 180 grados y se podían oír sus gritos desgarradores de dolor, hasta que finalmente desenchufaron el televisor.

-Creo que todos tienen de 5 a 10 años de atraso y la nutria como unos 20 o 40 años-Dijo en burla y muy victorioso Nick mientras se reía junto con su amigo Gideon.

-Solo quiero aclarar que el piloto sobrevivió a la prueba-Dijo sudando de los nervios Nutriales.

-Mi punto es que ya terminamos ya puede retirase y…-Trato de hablar el senador.

-Y mi punto es que tienen que agradecerme, porque soy su gran escudo y funciona estamos a salvo, el país está seguro, QUIEREN MI PROPIEDAD Y NO LA TENDRAN, YO LES HICE UN GRAN FAVOR-En este punto Nick se levanta y se dirige hacia las cámaras y los espectadores-Yo privatice la paz mundial-Ahora todos se levantan y comienzan a aplaudirle-¿QUÉ MAS QUIEREN? SI HASTA TRATE DE TRABAJAR CON ESTE GRUPO DE IDIOTAS-Dijo señalando a los del comité de servicios armados y poniéndose sus lentes.

-J****e señor Wilde, j****e-Dijo muy enfadado Leonheart-Entramos en receso.

Ahora Nick caminaba en medio de las cámaras para hablar un poco más.

-Yo protegeré como yo quiera a este país y si algo se ha demostrado es que siempre hago lo que se me plazca como a mí me plazca, y si alguien se opone que hable directo con estos pelmazos-Decía ante la prensa hablando sobre el comité-He demostrado ser superior a una coneja con un disfraz de estrellitas y un escudo inservible.

Tras terminar la audiencia Nick se retira y se prepara para regresar a su ciudad que es Zootopia.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **VSBAJINJDUHUNAIONUU hasta aquí el episodio, no sean malos y comenten por favor y el siguiente capítulo le tocara a Judy otra vez y será más largo que este. Yo me voy en mi unicornio mágico y nos vemos bye bye.**

 **PD: "La locura está en mí".**

 **PD2: A que muy pocos se imaginaban que Gideon lo interpretaría, jajaja LOL.**


	4. Capitulo de Judy 1

**Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso, qué onda a todos, ¿cómo los trata la vida?, bueno espero como siempre que les esté gustando el fic, y bla bla bla, pero bueno como siempre les digo, no se sé olviden en comentar y todo eso.**

 **PD: Si tú eres yo y yo soy tú, ¿Quién más feo de los dos?**

 ** _Feria mundial del mañana (1974) Centro de reclutamiento._**

Judy se encontraba en un consultorio médico preparándose para su examen de salud, ella observaba por todos los rincones de la habitación mientras estaba esperando al respectivo doctor que le haría su prueba, en el vio muchas cosas como instrumentos de medicina, certificados médicos y en una pared había varias placas con nombres de soldados famosos que lucharon en la guerra y marcaron una diferencia para la victoria de su país, junto a ellos también se encontraban la especie de animal que eran, pero lo que capto su atención era que no había ningún conejo en la pared, todos eran leones, tigres, jaguares, elefantes, rinocerontes, lobos, entre otros pero ninguno era conejo, esto en vez de desalentarla solo le dio más emoción y ánimos ya que si lo lograba ella podía ser la primer soldada conejo en la historia y lograr no solo eso, si no también ser tan grande como los nombres en la pared e incluso ser aún más importante, estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cuando un caballo con bata que entro a la habitación.

-Mucho gusto, soy el doctor Vicente y yo seré quién le haga su examen-Dijo el doctor viendo el expediente ignorándola por completa y con una voz aburrida y rutinaria.

-Estoy lista doctor-Contesto, pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su estudio la misma enfermera cebra que había traído a la sala entro para llamar al doctor.

-Doctor lo necesitamos, es urgente-Dijo muy apresurada la enfermera.

-Está bien, siempre y cuando me saquen de la rutina de hacer estos exámenes estoy feliz-Acepto el caballo siguiendo a la enfermera-Puede que me tarde, lo cual espero, pero quédese aquí hasta que regrese-Dijo viendo a Judy mientras se iba.

-Ok, no se preocupe yo lo esperare-Dijo después de su retirada.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos hasta que entro lo que era un lobo negro con un uniforme de soldado puesto y se quedó en la puerta mientras saludaba con la mano en su frente a quién iba entrando detrás de él, el ver al soldado asusto un poco a Judy pero termino confundida a ver quién entraba después del soldado el cuál era el mismísimo Howard Wilde en persona.

-Muchas gracias Miguel, pero yo me encargo de esto ahora-Dijo Howard dirigiéndose al lobo el cuál obedeció y espero en la entrada-Oye me acuerdo de ti, te vi hace unos minutos en mi presentación-Ahora este volteo y noto a Judy mientras leía su expediente.

-Sí, que gentil eres el recordarme-Dijo en tono sarcástico Judy.

-Así que te llamas Judy Hopps, vienes de una familia de agricultores en Bunny Borrows, un pequeño pueblo muy lejos de zootopia, no tienes antecedentes criminales ni nada por el estilo y tu registro civil dice que eres soltera, también dice que además has realizado el mismo examen en cinco lugares diferentes-Dijo con una sonrisa astuta Howard mientras veía el expediente de Judy-Bueno y creo que yo no necesito presentación pues es obvio que sabes quién soy yo.

-Sí, tú solo eres un zorro rico, que inventa cosas extrañas y que no me ha dicho por qué esta aquí-Ahora la de la sonrisa astuta era Judy.

-Auch, eso dolió, ¿Sabes?, no solo soy un inventor y constructor, también soy parte de la reserva científica estratégica, pero continuando con tu registro tengo una pregunta-Tira el expediente a una mesa y se sienta a un lado de ella-¿Quieres ir a Garraeuropa a aniquilar Deprenazis?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué si quieres ir a Garraeuropa solo a aniquilar Deprenazis?, cielos, tus orejas son muy grande pero al parecer no te sirven de nada.

-Y tú tienes una enorme boca y solo la ocupas para decir tonterías.

-Ja ja, pero ignorando esto último, necesito que me contestes con toda tu sinceridad-Al decir esto, se notaba que Howard ahora hablaba enserio.

Judy solo volteo su cabeza unos segundos para ver al suelo, dio un suspiro y volvió a mirar al zorro que se encontraba frente a ella.

-No quiero aniquilar a nadie, yo solo odio a los abusivos-Dijo Judy.

-Pero bueno, y que te hace pensar que por sexta escogerían a una coneja, que esta vez te escogerían, dime porque no te rindes-Pregunto.

-Estoy harta de que me digan que hacer, este ha sido uno de mis sueños y desde pequeña, muchos abusivos me han tratado de desanimar e incluso mis propios padres, solo quiero demostrar que animales como yo tenemos los mismos derechos que los más grandes-Estas palabras tenían mucha reflexión de Judy al recordar su infancia.

-Bueno, tienes suerte de que yo no piense como los demás reclutadores, yo pienso que el ejecito siempre está lleno de los mismos sujetos y que hace falta a alguien distinto-Dijo Wilde tomando el archivo de Judy y sellándolo y dándoselo devuelta a Judy.

Judy con mucha curiosidad vio el papel y para su sorpresa en vez de tener el mismo sello que siempre veía con la palabra "RECHAZADO", ahora tenía la palabra que le permitiría unirse al ejército la cual la aceptaba.

-Muchas felicidades, soldada-Dijo Wilde antes de macharse del lugar, dejando a Judy con mucha emoción, felicidad y entusiasmo.

-Muchas gracias, señor Wilde-Alcanzo a decir Judy antes de que se marchara aquel zorro.

-No hay de que, solo asegúrate de no morir en el entrenamiento, coneja astuta y por cierto dime Howard-Dijo en tono burla Wilde para después irse del lugar.

Ahora Judy se alejaba saltando en la calle mientras caminaba con mucha emoción directo a su departamento en mitad de la noche, cuando llego a su hogar lo primero que hizo fue encender la luz, tomar el teléfono y marcarle a sus padres para contarles las noticias. Ella esperaba con entusiasmo a que sus padres tomaran el teléfono hasta que se pudo oír una voz cansada y somnolienta.

-Residencia Hopps, diga-Se escuchó la voz de su madre luego de un bostezo.

-Mamá soy Judy, adivina-Dijo Judy muy emocionada.

-Que pasa amor, ¿Quién es?-Ahora se pudo oír a su padre acercándose.

-Es Judy, tiene algo que decirnos-Dijo con la misma voz somnolienta su madre.

-¿Que quieres Judy?, ¿Y porque llamas a las 12:30 de la noche?-Pregunto su padre.

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero que sepan que ya fui reclutada, me iré mañana en la mañana al campo de entrenamiento-Dijo con alegría Judy.

-¿QUE TU QUE?-Gritaron al unísono sus padres ante la noticia y de un momento a otro su cansancio y sueño desaparecieron.

-Sí, le hice caso al consejo de mamá, fui al festival, vi otro centro de reclutamiento, aproveche y resulto que si me aceptaron.

Esta vez no se escucharon palabras del otro lado de la línea, solo se escuchó como si un cuerpo callera directo al piso.

-¿Eso que fue?-Pregunto Judy un poco preocupada.

-Fue tu padre cariño, al parecer la noticia lo sorprendió tanto que se desmayó-Contesto su madre.

-¿Y está bien?

-Sí, ya lo conoces, ¿pero cómo fue posible?, pensé que no aceptaban conejos.

-Tienes razón, pero tuve algo de ayuda de alguien que es muy influyente en esta clase de cosas.

-¿Quién cariño?

-Digamos que su nombre es…-Se detuvo para recapacitar sobre si era buena idea o no decirle-Su nombre es Howard Wilde lo conocí y el me hizo mi examen y me aprobó.

-QUE HOWARD WILDE QUE-Dijo su madre para que segundos después ella también cayera inconsciente al piso.

-Bueno, por lo menos todo salió mejor de lo que yo había pensado, creo-Dijo Judy colgando su teléfono después de oír como su madre también se desmayaba, momentos después ella estaba preparándose para dormir para el gran día que tendría mañana.

Al día siguiente todos los animales que fueron aceptados para la guerra en Zootopia se encontraban en un estación de trenes despidiéndose de sus seres queridos antes de partir, entre ellos, como de costumbre, destacaban ciertos conejos que eran la familia Hopps, eran los padres de Judy junto a toda una gran bola de conejos, varios eran sus hermanos con enormes carteles que decían "Adiós Judy", todos ellos habían dejado su granja solo para despedir a su querida hermana, pero el nerviosismo de sus padres se notaban demasiado.

-Bueno papás, creo que finalmente me iré-Dijo Judy con una pequeña maleta entre sus manos.

-Si bueno, la verdad no es necesario que vayas, tal parece que ya tienen a los animales necesarios, si quieres puedes volver con nosotros y luego tú dices que cambiaste de opinión sobre ir a la guerra-Dijo su padre más nervioso que antes.

-O también puedes decir que te enfermaste de algo grave y así no tendrías que ir-Ahora su madre era quien hablaba hasta que Judy decidió interrumpir.

-Mamá, papá, este ha sido mi sueño toda mi vida y lo saben mejor que nadie y ahora que estoy a punto de cumplirlo no dejare que nadie me detenga, lo siento mucho pero ya tome mi decisión-Dijo Judy muy seriamente a sus padres.

-Última llamada para los pasajeros militares con destino al campo de entrenamiento-Dijo una voz de una cabra dentro del tren.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora-Dijo Judy para abalanzarse a sus padres y darles un gran abrazo y luego pasar a despedirse de sus miles de hermanos.

Luego de subirse al tren, Judy saco su cabeza y mano por la ventanilla para despedirse una vez más y observar cómo este empezaba a marchar.

-Adiós Judy, cuídate mucho, golpea a muchos Deprenazis-Decían sus hermanos.

-Adiós a todos, los extrañare-Dijo Judy.

-Por favor, que no te hagan daño-Dijo su madre muy preocupada al ver como ella se iba de la estación.

Ahora el tren comenzaba a marchar más rápido y solo se podía ver como sus padres se alejaban al punto de desaparecer y salir de la estación. Judy estaba sentada sola en un vagón del tren juntos con muchos más, mientras veía como los otros animales comenzaban a conocerse unos a otros pero nadie se acercaba a ella, pero esto no lo importaba y solo observaba por la ventana con un sonrisa de entusiasmo dibujada en ella.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el tren dejo zootopia y se alejaba mucho más de ella, en el transcurso del tren ella pudo ver su pueblo natal, Bunny Borrows ahora estaba a un lado de su ventana, al verlo recordó todo lo que tuvo que pasar hasta llegar a donde se encontraba ahora, recordó como varios niños le decían que una estupidez que una coneja entre al ejército, todos los golpes que tuvo que recibir, todo el dinero que ahorra para conseguir un boleto a zootopia junto con su departamento, ese dinero que fue manchado por tierra, sudor y gotas de sangre que gasto, todas las veces que fue rechazada por las otras zonas de reclutamiento, pero ahora estaba sentada esperando que llegase el momento de bajar para cumplir sus sueño. Fueron varias horas de viaje hasta que el tren comenzaba a bajar su velocidad hasta detenerse en un centro de entrenamiento muy apartado de todo, los primeros cadetes empezaban poco a poco dejando a la única y primer soldada coneja, bajar del tren al último, al abandonar el tren se fueron a los cuartos donde fueron asignados y separados, hombres de mujeres y minutos después regresaron para su primer día de entrenamiento vestidos con sus uniformes, fueron formados y ordenados en una sola fila mientras esperaban órdenes y mientras los hacían un auto militar se acercó a ellos y bajaron de él varios animales de alto mando, entre ellos Howard que estaba hablando con una cabra que era colega suyo, Judy lo miro por unos momentos hasta que bajaron dos animales más, una osa polar y un tigre, ambos con uniformes militares.

-Muy bien cadetes, ustedes no son soldados, son solo una bola de animales torpes y corrientes que han venido a transformarse no en soldados, si no en su súper soldados, si alguien tiene una pregunta que la haga ahora o muera con ella-Dijo aquella osa poniendo su autoridad, pero cierta coneja levanto la mano.

-¿A qué se refiere con súper soldado?-Pregunto Judy algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué rayos hace una coneja en una zona militar?-Pregunto muy sorprendida aquella osa, mientras volteaba a ver al tigre.

-No me mires a mí, fue idea de Howard-Dijo aquel tigre muy sorprendido al ver como lo miraban, apuntando hacia el zorro.

-Ok, muy bien, tal parece que ya tenemos la carnada perfecta para el enemigo-Dijo la osa viendo de nuevo a Judy, este comentario hizo que los otros animales enlistados soltaran su carcajadas, menos Judy-Escúchame bien conejita tonta, no te creas especial solo por ser la primera soldada conejo en la historia, aquí serás tratada por igual por todos y entrenada también, ¿escuchaste?

-Si señora-Respondió.

-Muy bien, antes de empezar el coronel les quiere decir unas palabras-Tras esto la osa da un paso hacia atrás y saluda con la mano en su frente mientras pasaba aquel tigre con cara seria pero amenazante.

-Muy bien soldados, yo soy el coronel Phil y durante todo el tiempo que les reste de vida, me verán en el-Dijo para después hacer una pausa momentánea para ver a Judy y regresar con sus palabras- El general Burton dijo una vez, "La guerra se pelea con armas pero se gana con animales", está la ganaremos nosotros porque tenemos a los mejores y porque serán aún mejores, mucho más mejores, incluso si eres un conejo-Esto ocasiona más risas de los otros y el enojo de Judy-Silencio-Interrumpió sus risas con seriedad-La reserva científica estratégica es un proyecto de los aliados integrado a la elite del mundo libre, nuestra meta es crear el mejor ejercito de la historia pero debe comenzar con uno, el fin de semana elegiremos a ese uno y será el primero de una nueva generación de súper soldados y ellos sin duda llevaran a los Deprenazis, hasta el infierno, ahora que empiece el entrenamiento-Tras esto el vuelve y se acerca a Howard para hablar.

-Se lo que dirá, me regañara diciendo que ella no durara nada y que solo es carne de cañón-Dijo Howard anticipándose a las palabras del coronel Phil.

-Es solo una coneja, la mataran con tan solo sacar el primer pie-Respondió el coronel-¿Porque la elegiste?

-Si le soy sincero, ni siquiera yo tengo la respuesta de eso-Se detuvo durante un momento para voltear a ver a Judy-Mire, el doctor Abraham y yo somos muy buenos amigos y él me dijo que el suero del súper soldado aumenta la maldad y en esa conejita vi algo que tal vez la haga la indicada para hacerlo.

-Howard esas son tonterías solamente, además que te hace pensar que ella es la indicada.

-No lo sé, solo es intuición.

-Ok, pues veamos si tu intuición esta en lo correcto o no-Tras estas palabras el coronel agarra una granada de una caja, le quita el anillo de seguridad y la lanza a los candidatos.

-CUIDADO GRANADA –Grita un cadete en pánico.

Este grito hizo que todos se retirarán los más rápido posible de la zona y se ocultaran, menos Judy quién cubrió la granada con su cuerpo con el objetivo de sacrificarse si fuera necesario.

-Oye, orejas eso es…-Dijo Howard acercándose pero fue interrumpido.

-ALEJATE…-Grito Judy con la granada bajo de ella.

-Es que eso es…-Fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-Dije que te alejes-Dijo Judy muy enfurecida.

-Es que es solo es el cuerpo de una granada, no tiene nada adentro para hacerla explotar-Dijo Howard con una risa burlona en su cara.

-Entonces, ¿solo fue una prueba?-Pregunto algo desconcertada Judy poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

Howard solo le lanzo una mirada astuta al coronel, como si tuviese razón.

-Es muy débil y muy pequeña-Esas fueron sus últimas palabras del coronel antes de retirase de la zona.

Tras esto aquella osa polar vuelve con los reclutas, listo para iniciar el entrenamiento físico y duro de todos y Judy está dispuesta a lograr pasar todo y sobre todo a no rendirse. Durante el entrenamiento Judy se vio con complicaciones ya que tuvo que escalar sobre hielo, evitar remolinos de arena, arrastrarse por el barro con un arma muy pesada para ella y mucho más, hasta tuvo que soportar las pesadas bromas de sus compañeros en el campo de entrenamiento, pero ella no se rendía y siempre buscaba la manera de mejorar hasta el punto de que todas esas pruebas pareciesen sencillas y lograr ser la mejor que incluso sorprendió a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. (Son las mismas escenas de entrenamiento de zootopia, pero ya me da pereza escribir todo eso, además ustedes ya saben).

Los días avanzaron y poco a poco el día se acercaba para escoger al primer súper soldado, todos estaba ansiosos por ese día, todos los cadetes hablaban sobre eso con los demás, se formaron muchas amistades en transcurso de esos días, todos tenían con quién hablar menos Judy quien parecía estar sola, pero la verdad es que de vez en cuando Howard iba al centro de entrenamiento fuera de su lujosa habitación solo para visitar a Judy y hablar con ella formando una amistad.

Fin del capítulo.

 **Bueno mis chavos locos, hasta aquí este episodio, yo ya estoy cansado y me iré a dormir un rato. Comenten por favor y yo los dejo mientras me voy a drogar antes de dormir.**

 **PD: Quieren que Judy se llame solo "capitana", ya que pensé que no sonaría nada bien llamarla "capitana zootopia", se escucharía algo tonto.**

 **PD2: I believe I can fly my littles….MOTHER FUCKERS.**


	5. Capitulo de Nick 2

**ZREDYUYUG Buenos Días a to-dos, yo sigo fumando un poco de azúcar muy blanca, lololo (ignoren eso otra vez :I), bueno aquí con otro episodio de este fic que hace que se les moje las panties a algunos (Tal vez no tan exagerado), pero bueno les propongo un reto, habrá algunas referencias a algunos vengadores muy obvias y ustedes tendrán que descubrir de quien hablo ¿ok?, mientras tanto disfruten el fic.**

 **PD: Me gusta dejar posdatas jejeje ;D**

 ** _Zootopia Malibu, 13:30 horas. (El ahora)_**

En una mansión blanca futurista a orillas del mar, en lo alta de una región rocosa llegaba Nick Wilde ya que ese era su hogar, después de un largo viaje lo primero que hizo fue llegar a su casa, bajar hasta su laboratorio cochera y acercase a un escritorio que estaba situado en un base del lugar a unos pocos centímetros de altura en donde podía ver su colección pequeña de autos y motos, se sentó en una silla giratoria cerca del escritorio y solo le fue suficiente aplaudir una vez para encender no solo las luces sino que también activo un sistema de hologramas y digitalizaciones de autos y demás cosas, también encendieron unas computadores que estaban sobre el escritorio con información sobre su compañía, armaduras e incluso su propio cuerpo, sus trajes, los cuales estaban detrás de él como una pequeña decoración, todos estaban listos para ser utilizados incluyendo el más viejo de todos.

-Ya llego papá, despierten-Dijo después de aplaudir.

- _Bienvenido a casa señor-_ Dijo un voz computarizada la cual había sido diseñada por Nick para ayudarlo en sus inventos- _Felicidades por la inauguración, fue un gran éxito al igual que su audiencia en el senado-_ Aquella voz, a pesar de ser computarizada, sonaba como si fuese un animal de carne hueso hablando en un micrófono, era conocida como Jarvis- _Debo decir que es refrescante verlo en un video con la ropa puesta-_ Este comentario hizo que Nick soltara una carcajada.

Mientras tanto una maquina cerca de ahí, preparaba una especie de bebida verde en una licuadora para Nick pero ocurrió un accidente con la maquina y todo el líquido cayo suelo. Como la maquina era diseño de él, esta tenía como vida propia o algo similar.

-Hey-Dijo Nick al ver el desastre creado por la máquina-Si vuelves a hacer algo como eso te juro que te desarmare y me haré un triciclo con tus tuercas-Nick volvió con Jarvis y agarro una botella con aquella malteada que él tenía preparada antes-Dime, ¿Cuánto debo beber de esta asquerosidad?-Pregunto.

- _2.36 litros para contrarrestar los síntomas-_ Respondió Jarvis.

Después de beber aquel líquido verdoso y poner cara de asco, Nick se subió su playera y al hacer esto vio el reactor que lo mantenía con vida en medio de su pecho, se le quito con un poco de cuidado y este soltó de su interior una especie de cartucho, que en realidad era paladio, al retirarse del reactor este comenzó a sacar humo, también se vio que estaba dañada severamente.

- _Otro núcleo se agotado-_ Dijo Jarvis analizando el reactor de Nick.

-Se están agotando más rápido de lo que deberían-Dijo sacando otro cartucho de paladio oculto en una caja de puros y metiéndosela al reactor que se había quitado y sostenía en su mano.

- _He realizado pruebas con cada combinación y cada elemento existente, ninguno sustituye al paladio-_ Dijo Jarvis.

Nick se subió la camisa y se colocó de nuevo el reactor en su pecho, tomo un respiro hondo y se quitó la playera para ver como líneas de color metálico se formaban en su cuerpo alrededor del reactor, también se notó que Nick estaba en una buena condición física.

- _Al parecer el núcleo que lo mantiene con vida también lo está matando señor, le quedan muy pocas ideas y muy poco tiempo señor._

-No me digas-Dijo despreocupado y sarcástico Nick levantándose de su asiento-¿Alguna otra mala noticia que me quieras dar?

- _De hecho sí señor, he estado haciendo unas cuantas pruebas a su cuerpo y parece ser que también el uso frecuente de la armadura está haciendo que la enfermedad avance más rápido-_ Nick ante tal noticia solo se desplomo al su asiento muy preocupado, ¿Qué es lo que debe hacer?, si deja su traje quien protegerá zootopia, pero entre más lo utiliza peor es su salud.

-Que hago, no tengo a nadie a mi lado, estoy tan solo-Contesto mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro-Pero bueno, fue una linda vida y si moriré no dejare que sea por esta cosa-Dijo quitándose sus manos y recuperando poco a poco su tranquilidad, pero no faltaron ni unos segundos para que su timbre sonara.

- _El señor Benjamín Clawhauser está en la puerta, lo dejo pasar y lo dejo tirado en la calle como la última vez._

 _-_ Déjalo pasar, necesito algo para distraerme-Respondió Nick ante la pregunta de su asistente tecnológico.

Nick necesitaba toda la distracción posible para olvidar su mal estado y por toda la presión en la que se encontraba, teniendo el problema con el consejo armamentista, su salud, la Wilde-expo, el hecho de proteger a los ciudadanos de zootopia y el mundo en general y que solo él y Jarvis sabían el mal estado en el que se encontraba, esta era una gran carga para sus hombros, por esto no fue sorprendente que cayera aún más en alcohol, pero lo que no sabía era que eso era solo el principio de cosas mucho más peores .

 ** _Zootopia, Tundratown 14:00 horas (aun en el ahora)_**

En una base secreta, oculta en una zona desierta (LOL rima: p), había mucha movilización de agentes de una organización llamada Zhield, eran una estampida de animales moviéndose apresurados de un lugar a otro, en aquel sitio se encontraban varios vehículos militares y armamento pesado, todas hechas de la tecnología más avanzada jamás creada y con el logotipo de Wilde Industries, muchos animales que se encontraban ahí tenían traje de pilotos, otros de espía, algunos lucían una bata de laboratorio y los demás trajes elegantes, pero de entre todos ellos había una figura destacable entre todos ellos, una oveja pequeña que cargaba con un gran número de papeles, lucía un traje negro con una falda azul oscura y el lado derecho de su traje estaba el escudo que representaba a Zhield, la cuál era un águila con las alas abiertas parecidas a las de un escudo.

-Con permiso, disculpen, déjenme pasar-Decía la oveja muy apresurada tratando de evitar ser golpeada por cualquier animal delante de ella mientras se dirigía a una oficina con dificultad, en el trayecto se pudo ver como de la enorme pila de hojas que tenía entre sus manos algunas de arriba se le iban cayendo poco a poco, hasta que por fin llego a su destino muy agotada.

Estaba fuera de una de las oficinas más importantes de todo la base, esta tenía una puerta demasiado grande para que la abriera ella ya que la cerradura está muy lejos de ella. Logro tomar los papeles con cuidado con solo una mano para que con la otra tocara la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto una voz muy gruesa dentro de la oficina.

-Soy Bellwether señor, tengo los archivo de las últimas misiones realizadas por nuestros agentes, también tengo el reporte que me pidió después de dejar a usted ya sabe quién libre en la ciudad-Contesto Bellwether.

Ante esto la puerta se abrió automáticamente ante ella, dejándola pasar dentro y al dar los primeros pasos en la oficina, pudo ver a un enorme búfalo parada delante dándole la espalda mientras este sostenía en su mano derecho un teléfono sin dejar ver su rostro.

-Señor presidente, ya le dije miles de veces que el cumpleaños de su nieta no es razón para que llame al señor Wilde en su armadura Iron Fox, además de que él siempre se rehúsa a trabajar con Zhield y entre más le propongo eso, más alto le sube el precio a las armas que nos vende, así que la respuesta es no, llámenos cuando una bomba nuclear vuele directo a su casa, a dios-Terminada la conversación aquel búfalo se volteó a observar a la oveja parada delante de él con su único ojo bueno, debido a que él otro estaba cubierto con un parche-¿Qué es lo que quieres Bellwether?.

-Jefe Bogo necesito su firma en estos papeles y también hay nueva información sobre Nicholas Wilde-Dijo muy cansada mientras dejaba los papeles en el escritorio de Bogo.

-¿Ahora qué hizo?, invento una máquina para hacer whisky, se acostó con una política-Dijo muy seriamente Bogo.

-De hecho no sabemos nada de él, después de que se enteró sobre nosotros ha logrado evitar cualquier cosa para vigilarlo.

-No me sorprende de Wilde, creo que no tenemos de otro más que enviar a un agente en cubierto para anotar todas sus boberías.

-De acuerdo, enviare al agente Flash para esto-Dijo Bellwether sacando su teléfono lista para llamar.

-No, no necesitamos a un perezoso para esto, además de que es lento y Nick se le puede escapar muy fácilmente-Interrumpió Bogo antes de que la oveja marcase el número.

-Entonces quiere que llame a la Capit…

-Tampoco a ella, aún necesita algo de tiempo para adaptarse al tiempo moderno-Interrumpió de nuevo-Creo que es mejor que llames a la agente black widow para este zorro.

-Lo lamento señor, pero creo que va ser imposible, mejor llamaré al tipo del arco,ya que ella comienza una gira de un año y además tiene…

-También tiene las habilidades suficientes como para mantenerme en contacto con ella sin que él sospeche algo, lo hizo muy bien la última vez que la pusimos a monitorear sus movimientos, solo ella puede controlar a Wilde-Interrumpió de nuevo.

-A ella no le va gustar esto, creo que es mejor que llamemos al halcón pero si usted quiere..

-Pero no nos queda de otra, llámala para su siguiente misión.

La ovejita se retiró con su teléfono en manos mientras marcaba a la agente Black Widow e informarle sobre su misión de espionaje.

 ** _Zootopia Malibu, 15:10 horas. (El ahora)_**

En la casa de Nick Wilde se oía un enfrentamiento de boxeo, en un cuarto muy espacioso se encontraba un gimnasio en donde Nick se ponía en forma y entrenaba muy a menudo desde que se volvió Iron Fox, en él se encontraban varias máquinas de ejercicio, algunas pesas, sacos de boxeo y lo que más destacaba de todo era una arena tamaño profesional de boxeo en medio de todo su gimnasio, arriba de aquella arena se estaba llevando una pelea muy desigual, era el millonario genio Nick Wilde contra su guardaespaldas y segundo amigo Benjamín Clawhauser y aunque la pelea parecía desigual para un zorro contra un guepardo con muchas más ventajas que él Nick estaba ganando.

-Déjame… ah ah ah…descansar un poco por favor-Decía Benjamín empapado de sudor con su cuerpo metido en mucho equipo de protección, mientras este trataba de respirar-Solo…ah ah ah… necesitare unas cuantas donas y estaré mejor.

-Vamos amigo, no te rindas, falta poco-Dijo Nick repleto de energía y sudando menos que Benjamín, quien solo iba vestido con una sudadera, unos pants y sus guantes de boxeo,- Recuerda que después de esto son 10 minutos en la caminadora y terminamos.

-No sé si me gusta este plan de ejercicios que tienes para los dos, pienso que es ridículo y aparte ya me duele todo el cuerpo de tantos golpes que me has dado en esta práctica de box.

-Por favor amigo, tú eres el ridículo al dejar que un animal que es dos veces menor que tú, te esté dando una paliza, aparte me agradecerás de esto algún día y soy tu jefe tu no decides cuando acabar con las practicas.

-Ok, pero tu invitas las donas-Dicho esto el guepardo volvió a su lugar, alzo su defensa y trato de encestar algún golpe a Nick quién los esquivaba con mucha facilidad.

Benjamín seguía lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestramente contra su jefe, pero cada intento era fallido, continuó así por unos momentos hasta que Nick decidió que ya era tiempo de que el lanzara uno, el cual dio en la cabeza protegida de Clawhauser muy duramente.

-Auch-Se quejó Benjamín al recibir ese golpe-¿Que rayos fue eso?, ese golpe no es legal en el boxeo.

-Se llaman artes marciales mixtas, nunca dije que solo sería box-Dijo Nick saltando de izquierda a derecha.

-No, no es cierto eso se llama jugar sucio.

-Deja de quejarte, ahora continuemos-Dijo Nick preparado para seguir y dar el siguiente golpe hasta que lo interrumpieron.

\- Nicholas Piberius Wilde-Dijo una voz femenina detrás de Clawhauser, la cual le era bastante familiar para los dos-Han pasado 3 años y no has cambiado en nada.

Benjamín dio media vuelta para ver de quién se trataba y de un momento a otro este se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

-Eres Ga-Ga-Gazelle-Dijo el guepardo con su boca muy abierta para después caer de espaldas desmayado.

-Vaya, si es la reina de la música en persona, ¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí?, ¿acaso Jarvis no te detuvo?-Continuo Nick un poco menos sorprendido que su amigo caído.

-Al parecer a cierto zorrito se le olvido cambiar la clave de entrada y seguridad desde la última vez que entre a este lugar-Dijo Gazelle con una sonrisa coqueta.

- _Se lo repetí cientos de veces al señor Nick, pero como siempre nunca me escucha-_ Dijo Jarvis entrando en la conversación.

-Tú no te metas-Contesto Nick a la voz de su ayudante computarizado-Pero bueno, ¿qué haces aquí?, no tenías una gira de un año por el mundo, no me digas que volviste a mí porque me extrañas, porque yo estaría encantado de volver a intentarlo-Dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-No, no estoy tan desesperado como para tratar contigo de nuevo-Contesto Gazelle con su tono coqueto pero a la vez rudo-Tampoco estoy tan loca como para cancelar una gira que llevo planeando durante meses para acostarme contigo.

-Auch, eso dolió sabias-Dijo en tono sarcástico Nick-Entonces qué demonios haces aquí.

-Digamos que perdí una apuesta, la cuál era que el perdedor tenía que trabajar como asistente al tipo más detestable que hayas conocido por un año sin importar que planes tengas, y te escogí a ti.

-Primero que nada, muchas gracias, segundo, no necesito ayuda en nada, todo va bien conmigo, tengo una gran casa, soy Iron Fox y además las acciones de mi compañía han subido demasiado en estos últimos meses, así que no necesito tu ayuda.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero cuando prometo algo, siempre trato de cumplirlo.

-Como cuando le prometiste a tus fans tu gira que al final cancelaste.

-Dije siempre trato, además está el próximo año-Dijo esto mientras se retiraba del lugar sin nada más que decir.

-Auch mi cabeza-Dijo Clawhauser despertando- Tuve un loco sueño en el que Gazelle venía a este lugar y se ofrecía como ayudante y tendría que trabajar para ti.

-Si hablando de eso, si la quieres visitar para pedir su autógrafo su cuarto está frente al mío-Dijo Nick para que después de esto el guepardo se volviera a desmayar-Phr, estos guepardos siempre sobre reaccionando.

Fin del capítulo

 **BOOM BITCH; A QUE NO SE IMAGINABAN ESTA**.

 **Sé que el capítulo fue corto, pero la verdad es que tenía una flojera, pero tenía la inspiración para escribir esto así que aquí está, yo me voy recuerden comentar y nos vemos en otra.**

 **PD: COMENTEN COMENTEN COMENTEN COMENTEN COMENTEN COMENTEN COMETE COMETA COMATA METACO TACO COMENTEN MENTE COMENTEN TENTE MENCOTEN FIERRO PARIENTE.**


	6. Capitulo de Judy 2

**Que PASAOO MI GENTE, AHORA QUE YA NO TENGO DE MI AZUCAR MAGICA NO QUEDA DE OTRA MAS QUE DORMIR. Pero bueno ahora continuo con mi sermón innecesariamente innecesario….No tengo nada que decir pero ustedes no están aquí para leer estas palabras en negritas así que los dejo solos.**

 **PD1: No supe la diferencia entre epazote y perejil y termine comprando mariguana LOL.**

 **PD2: En el episodio pasado hacía mención a ojo de halcón.**

 **PD3: Comenten :P**

 ** _Zootopia, Tundratown 3:26 horas, 24 días antes de la inauguración de Wilde Expo (el ahora)_**

En un lugar a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad, varios animales polares con uniformes militares de Zhield se encontraban rodeando lo que parecía un especie de nave de batalla antigua, hundida en un enorme río congelado mientras era sacada por una grúa enorme. Los agentes de Zhield se encontraban en constante vigilancia asegurándose de que no se acercara ningún animal que no llevase su logo en su ropa. Mientras sacaban el pesado vehículo una pequeña oveja observaba todo esto, era Bellwether quién temblaba de frío a pesar de tener su cálido pelaje y varios abrigos gruesos rodeando su cuerpo, no era de esperarse ya que había una gran tormenta de nieve.

-¿Co-co-como pue-pue-pueden estar ha-ha-ci como si na-na-nada?-Pregunto Bellwether al ver a los soldados quienes no se movían para nada.

En eso un helicóptero pasa por encima de ellos y aterriza con algo de dificultad por la terrible tormenta que los cubría en medio de todos ellos, una vez en hielo este abrió su puerta y de él bajo el director de Zhield que era nada más ni nada menos que Bogo con una chamarra delgada cubriendo su cuerpo.

\- ¡BELLWETHER!-Grito después de bajar del helicóptero.

-En se-se-seguida voy, se-se-señor-Respondió aun temblando y corriendo directo a su jefe.

-Dime, ¿aquella cosa contiene lo que creo?-Pregunto Bogo muy seriamente al ver la enorme maquina siendo sacada por un grúa.

-No-no lo sa-be-be-mos se-ñor-ñor, aun no-no hemos entra-tra-trado.

-Y que esperan, abran esa cosa y envíen a un equipo a investigar en su interior.

-En-se-seguida.

Bellwether saco su teléfono y llamo a un grupo de investigadores y algunos agentes para adentrarse al lugar. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el equipo solicitado había llegado al lugar con equipo pesado de parte de los agentes y con algunas herramientas y material científico de parte de los investigadores, todos ellos preparados para entrar aunque solo era un grupo pequeño de 4 investigadores y 3 agentes. De inmediato pusieron sus patas sobre el asunto y en unos segundos lograron entran a aquella nave haciendo un orificio por la parte de arriba con un láser potente, los primeros en entrar fueron los 3 agentes vigilando que no hubiese algo peligroso, después entraron los investigadores que se maravillaron al ver el interior.

-Guau, esto es asombroso-Dijo maravillado uno de los científicos en cuál era una pantera-Esto ha estado aquí congelado desde el 75 y parece que solo lleva unas semanas en el hielo.

-Señor, concéntrese en la misión-Interrumpió un agente quién era un lobo polar.

-Lo siento mucho, me impresiono muy rápido-Se disculpó la pantera.

En eso siguieron recorriendo el interior de aquel lugar hasta que decidieron separase para ver el sitio mejor, en eso la misma pantera llega a un lugar extraño que era la cabina de control de la nave, este se queda asombrado al ver la maravilla tecnológica que construyeron a pesar de ser 1975, se quedó observando todo lugar, mirando de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo mientras caminaba despistado, pero para su desgracia o suerte este se tropieza con algo y cae lastimándose una de sus patas.

-Auch, eso dolió-Dijo la pantera mientras se frotaba su rodilla lastimada-Pero qué demonios-Esto lo dijo al ver el objeto con el cuál tropezó, de inmediato saco su transmisor y con un tono de sorpresa llamo-¿Bellwether te encuentras ahí?

-Sí, ¿qué pasa? ¿Encontraron algo?-Pregunto la oveja por la otra línea.

-Infórmale a Bogo que encontré algo de su interés-Contesto la pantera mientras seguía asombrado al ver lo que era un escudo atrapado en el hielo, ese era el objeto con el que se había tropezado.

 ** _Campo de entrenamiento, 7:20 horas (1974)_**

Había pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Judy había empezado con su entrenamiento en el campo, se había vuelto una gran sorpresa para todo el personal en el lugar al ver como una coneja quien había llegado débil y frágil, según ellos pensaban, se había vuelto la mejor de todos los cadetes en entrenamiento y no solo eso, si no que era la candidata escogida por Howard Wilde y Abraham para ser la primera súper soldada coneja de la historia, este era un hecho que marcaría historia.

Era de noche en el centro de entrenamiento y todos los cadetes se encontraban en el comedor disfrutando de su cena, menos Judy quién estaba en los dormitorios en donde convivían descansaban, ella estaba nerviosa porque al día siguiente sería el gran día, debido a que iba a ser tratada con diferentes químicos tenía estrictamente prohibido consumir algún alimento o bebida, el hambre la mataba pero quería demostrarles a que hasta un simple conejo puede ser tan importante como cualquier otro animal, para distraer su hambre y sed lo que hacía eran algunas abdominales y lagartijas en su misma cama hasta que una voz familiar la detuvo.

-Sabes que entre más ejercicio hagas más rápido de deshidrataras, ¿Verdad coneja tonta?-Pregunto aquella voz que era de cierto zorro que entro en el lugar.

-Jajaja-Rio Judy sarcásticamente.

-¿Nerviosa por lo de mañana?-Dijo el zorro que era Howard Wilde.

-Solo un poco…-Hizo una breve pausa-Oye, te puedo preguntar algo.

-Lo que sea, pero antes, ¿quieres un poco de vino?-Tras haber dicho esto Howard saca detrás suyo un botella de vino junto con dos vasos pequeños de cristal. Saca el corcho de la botella y sirve un poco en los vasos dándole uno a Judy mientras se sentaba en una cama cercana a ella.

-Gracias-Dice Judy aceptando el vaso con aquel líquido morado pero no bebé nada-Te quería preguntar, ¿Por qué me elegiste para la prueba de tú suero de súper soldado?, teniendo a tantos animales más fuertes y más grandes que yo.

-Ya te dije que yo pienso que el ejecito siempre está lleno de los mismos sujetos y que hace falta a alguien distinto, además el suero no es mío, es de mi amigo Abraham yo solo construí los cachivaches para él-Dijo tomando un pequeño sorbo.

-A lo que me refiero es porque específicamente a mí.

-Puede que yo no sea un experto en ese suero, pero de acuerdo a lo que me comento Abraham, el suero es capaz de potenciar las habilidades del individuo y un poco más-Hizo un breve pausa para seguir-Hubo alguien antes que tú que quería el poder del súper soldado cuando se enteró de él, el doctor se negó a dárselo y este lo tomo a la fuerza.

-Y que paso-Pregunto algo asustada Judy-Funciono con él.

-Claro que le funciono, pero no como debería, el suero no estaba terminado y hubo varios efectos secundarios, el sujeto aún vive si te lo preguntabas pero esta con el enemigo, te escogí a ti porque vi algo en tu interior que era un deseo indescriptible por hacer el bien sin importar que tengas que sacrificarte, el suero incrementa todo, la maldad aumenta y la bondad desaparece.

-¿Entonces porque tú me reclutaste y no el doctor Abraham?

-El doctor es muy valioso para nosotros, si algo le pasara no solo lo perdemos a él, también perdemos su investigación, además pensé que sería gracioso ver a una conejita tierna tirada en el lodo ahora me doy cuenta que si lo es-Dijo esto mientras se reía.

-No me digas tierna-Respondió enojada Judy tras el comentario de su único amigo mientras le daba un leve golpe en su hombro. Algo tenía esa palabra que la hacía enojar, tan solo el hecho de pensar en ella la enojaba, al ser una coneja siempre estaba aquel estereotipo que dictaba que su especie tenía que ser linda e inofensiva ante el ataque de otros animales más feroces que los conejos, pero ella quería romper esta regla y valla que logro hacerlo, no solo con lograr entrar al entrar al ejercito ni mucho menos ser escogida para un proyecto tan grande había logrado que ello rompiera ese esquema, era su determinación y deseos de demostrarle al mundo que hasta el más pequeño animal puede ser lo que quiera si se lo propone lucha por esto.

-Está bien, como quieras orejas-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras se frotaba el hombro que había recibido el golpe-Te digo algo propongo un brindis-Dijo levantando su vaso lleno aún de vino.

-Un brindis ¿porque?

-Por demostrarle al mundo que tanto una coneja como un zorro pueden ser tan importantes.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto algo confundida.

Howard solo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos que parecían horas, después su mirada alegre y burlona fue desapareciendo a una reflexiva y melancólica, unos momentos más este decidió acabar con la tensión que se formaba en el lugar.

-Otra de las razones por la que te escogí fue que…-Hizo un breve pausa-Me recordaste a mucho a mí cuando trate de perseguir mi sueño.

-¿Tú también luchaste por algo?-Pregunto Judy.

-Sí, cuando era niño soñaba ser una de las mentes más brillantes de todos los tiempos, ser recodado por generaciones, que el apellido Wilde diera un nuevo significado al hecho de ser un zorro, pero el mundo todavía no estaba listo para ver como un zorro se volvía un gran genio sin temer por que usara su intelecto para hacer cosas ruines sucias-Hizo una breve pausa-Paso mucho tiempo para que me tomaran en cuenta y durante ese tiempo tuve que sufrir las burlas y el rechazo de otros animales que pensaban que no lograría hacer nada.

-Pero les demostraste que un zorro puede ser alguien más que un animal falso y traidor.

-Sí, pero hubiera deseado que alguien me diera una oportunidad como la que yo te di a ti-Al decir esto volteo a ver a los ojos violetas de la coneja.

Los dos se quedaron viendo durante algunos segundos, observando fijamente como si algo dentro de ellos los obligara a seguirse viendo así durante minutos, horas e incluso días como si algo se conectara dentro de ellos e hicieran que se juntaran cada vez más, las semanas en las que había estado Judy en el centro de entrenamiento era suficientes para que ella supiera más cosas sorbre Howard y él sobre ella, desde que entro él había sido el único animal con el que entablo un amistad y con el único con el que había sociabilizado en todo este tiempo, ¿acaso estará sintiendo más que solo amistad por él?, ni siquiera ella sabía la respuesta, pero lo estaría por averiguar en unos segundo más mientras sus labios se acercaban cada vez más.

Los dos cerraron los ojos esperando aquel beso mientras se acercaban lentamente el uno con el otro, tal vez una relación inter-especie no sería muy bien vista en este tiempo y menos entre un cazador una presa, pero eso no les importaba a ninguno ahora lo único en lo que pensaban era en aquel beso. Estando a tan solo unos segundos, a uno centímetros de nada de que sintieran el calor de los labios del otro un disparo sonó muy cerca de los dormitorios haciendo que se brincaran del susto y se separaran, mientras Judy se ponía alerta para cualquier ataque inesperado Howard hacía todo tipo de malabares para que no se le cayeran los vasos con vino dentro.

-Lo siento, pensé que tenía seguro-Grito alguien desde afuera del lugar.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que… me vaya a dormir-Dijo Judy un poco sonrojada y exaltada tras el susto.

-Si…creo que es los mejor-Respondió Howard de la misma manera que Judy y con los vasos que afortunadamente había logrado rescatar.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, no sé si algún día pueda agradecértelo-Dijo Judy tomando uno de los vaso que Wilde había logrado rescatar-Salud-Dijo alegremente mientras estaba lista para beber del líquido, hasta que cierto zorro la interrumpió arrebatándole el vaso.

-Que descuido el mío-Dijo después de quitarle el objeto de las manos de Judy-Te intervendrán mañana, así que nada de líquidos.

-Bueno, creo que podremos beberlo mañana.

-No, a mí no me intervendrán-Dijo esto mientras derramaba el líquido del vaso de Judy al suyo para después bebérselo se un solo trago, Judy solo pudo reír tras el estúpido chiste de su mejor amigo-Que tengas lindas noches orejas, mañana será un día largo para nosotros-Se paró de la cama y se fue caminando a la salida mientras llevaba la botella y los vasos en su mano.

-Adiós, zorro astuto-Logro decir antes de que se marchara del lugar.

Ahora estaba ella sola de nuevo, pero estaba vez estaba más tranquila al saber que había más animales como ella quienes querían cumplir sus sueños y romper los estereotipos que decían que un animal pequeño no podía tener las mismas oportunidades que uno grande o que los zorros solo eran falsos y mentirosos o que una coneja no puede ser un soldado ni mucho menos un súper soldado o que no pueden existir parejas de distintas especies. Esto último la hizo dudar, ¿de verdad sentía algo por ese zorro o solo era uno de esos amores pasajeros?, también recordó lo que estaba por hacer con él, estaba a punto de besarlo y a que el correspondiera. Miles de millones de dudas le cruzaron por su cabeza.

-De verdad se podrá, ¿qué dirían los demás al enterarse de que el famoso Howard Wilde este saliendo con una coneja?-Pensaba Judy, pero algo le impedía seguir pensado, sus ojos le estaban pesando a tal punto que solo veía el contorno negro, estaba muy cansada por las emociones que había vivido y lo único que quería era descansar, se hecho en su cama y cerro por completo sus ojos mientras soltaba un enorme bostezo-Ha sido un largo día, estas preguntas se las dejare a mi yo de mañana-Este fue su último pensamiento antes de caer dormida.

Fin del capítulo.

 ** _Extra (Nota: esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic, solo lo puse porque YOLO :P)_**

En un lugar de Zootopia en Tundratown para ser más exactos, se encontraba Judy peleando en un edificio pequeño pero encima de lo que parecía una colina, lanzando su escudo contra nadie mas ni nadie menos que Nick, quien llevaba su traje Iron Fox en su última mejora el cuál era el Mark 46. Ambos peleaban el uno contra el otro, Judy lanzaba su escudo con gran fuerza y velocidad y a la vez daba grandes golpes a Nick quien se defendía lazando rayos de repulsión de sus manos, ambos trataban de herirse pero no matarse ya que sentían una relación muy fuerte entre ellos dos, pero en esta guerra, que habían iniciado ambos, no había lugar para los sentimiento, solo se encontraba en demostrar quién tenía razón y quién no sobre sus razones de cómo proteger a los ciudadanos de Zootopia.

-¿Eso es todo Zanahorias?-Pregunto Nick después de haber recibido un buen número golpes por parte de Judy.

-Podía seguir así todo el día-Respondió agotada mientras alzaba su defensa para encestar más golpeas al que una vez había sido su mejor amigo, novio y ahora esposo, pero debido a un cantidad de acontecimientos tuvieron que tomar caminos dividido.

Tras decir esto la coneja se lanzó contra Nick dándole cada vez golpes más duros y logrando acorarlo en la pared sin ninguna escapatoria para él. Por otra parte Wilde no quería dañar a la mujer que ama y solo se quedó parado recibiendo golpe tras golpe tratando de escapar, no quería hacerle daño pero no le queda de otra más que lanzarle un fuerte golpe, pero el aún seguía pensando en las opciones, quedarse en la armadura que aparentemente lo protegía no era una de ellas ya que aún de que esta estaba hecha con el mismo metal del escudo de Judy, aún podía sentir esos golpes y el dolor de ellos, más los que había sufrido anteriormente no le dejaban pensar con claridad así que lo único que pudo hacer es lanzar unas cuantas bengalas para confundirla un poco mientras lograba salir de ese ataque.

-Judy, piénsalo mejor por favor, ambos queremos proteger a los ciudadanos y transformar este mundo en uno mejor pero no podremos ayudar a crear un nuevo futuro si siempre destruimos lo que queda del viejo, por favor, solo quiero que el número de víctimas se reduzca-Dijo Nick tratando de hacerle entender a Judy.

-Si pero no de esta forma, si tú piensas que el proteger a todos ellos es dejar que alguien te diga que hacer como si fueras su perro, que alguien este vigilándote a todas horas y que haya miedo entre los ciudadanos no me parece una forma de protección, además no importa cuántas cosas inventes siempre estará ese peligro…-Se detuvo para voltear a ver a su esposo-En este trabajo salvamos a tantos como podemos, a veces no podemos salvar a todos, pero nunca nos rendimos y no pienso sacrificar la personalidad de todos ellos por algo imposible de realizar, yo no pienso hacerlo.

-No es así como yo lo veo, lo que veo es un mundo mejor en donde nos mantengan bajo control y sin necesidad de esos estúpidos collares y bozales, donde no haya más daños colaterales para ninguno de nosotros-Respondió de manera más directa y seria Nick.

-Entonces lo siento mucho Nick-Se prepara para el siguiente round-Pero ellos me necesitan, sabes que no haría esto si no tuviera otra opción, pero son mi familia.

-Yo también lo era…

Tras esto Judy se lanza sobre Nick y este solo mantiene su guardia firme.

 **Oh MY GOD, otra cosa que de seguro tampoco se esperaban pero bueno algunas aclaraciones:**

 **1) El extra no tiene ninguna importancia en el fic y en ningún otro fic futuro, solo lo puse por que después de ver el tráiler de Civil War tuve un orgasmo y me moje ._. …y dije que tenía que inmortalizar ese momento aunque sea en un mini escena de este fic.**

 **2) Asereje a deje dejebe tu dejebe.**

 **27) Falta muy poco para escenas JudyxNick.**

 **720) No se contar** **J**

 **Piso) Perdón si el capítulo estuvo cortó pero lo recompensa el extra.**

 **3 o 4) Lamento por tardar en subir este capítulo pero tengo exámenes y odio la preparatoria, es muy difícil.**

 **5) COMENTEN PORFAVOR, LES SEGUIRE INSISTINEDO HASTA LLEGAR A LOS 100 COMENTARIOS**

 **Verde) Algo se oculta tras mi capa de piel si me la quitas puedes ver a un psicópata toca mi orgullo, mi yo interior atrévete, entonces puedo ser un psicópata**

 **Como sea dejen sus comentarios que los leo aunque piensen que no, pero si los leo, solo que me da flojera responderlos ;), no se olviden comentar y nos vemos Bye Bye**


	7. Capitulo de Nick 3

**Que pasa gente LOCA, aquí otro psicópata más, digo otro esquizofrénico más, digo otro piromaniaco mas, es decir otro loco más, perdonen es que son tantas que ya ni se quién soy LOL ;P.**

 **Como sea Tratare de ser un Poco más detallado en cuanto el fic… eso es todo.**

 **Como sea los dejo aquí y al final les tengo una sorpresa pero mientras disfruten la lectura**

 **PD: S1 3nt3nd1st3 e5t3 m3ns4j3 3st4s 0bl1g4d0 4 c0m3nt4r.**

 ** _Mónaco 13:05 Horas (el ahora)_**

A miles de millones de kilómetros de Zootopia, del otro lado del mundo, se estaban preparando las calles de un pueblo en Vitalia, para el Gran Prix de Mónaco, era una carrera donde los diferentes países competían para ver quién era el más veloz, las calles del lugar se cerraban, las gradas que se habían instalado sobre las aceras se llenaban muy rápidamente por animales emocionados por la espectáculo de vehículos a toda velocidad, los guardias del lugar estaban preparados para cualquier suceso que se les pudiera presentar, pero no estaban preparados para el suceso que iría a suceder.

La calles se habían cerrado con unas murallas de acero desmontables pero una que otra muralla tenía una puerta especial para hacer pasar autos de gente importante y ese fue el caso en esta ocasión, como la carrera todavía no empezaba le dieron el permiso a un vehículo de entrar por una de aquellas puertas, el auto era negro y muy elegante acompañado de dos motos patrullas delante suyo avanzando por las calles hasta llegar a lo que parecía un hotel cinco estrellas, al llegar ahí y estacionarse se abrió la puerta del conductor y bajo de ella Benjamín Clawhauser, lo primero que hizo después de salir fue correr del otro lado del auto en la parte de los pasajeros, para abrir la puerta y que de ella saliera Nick Wilde quien estaba vestido formalmente con una camisa sin mangas color azul, una corbata de un azul un poco más oscuro que su camisa, un saco de color gris fuerte y unos pantalones que combinaban con su saco. En el lugar había cientos de camarógrafos y paparazis, quienes sus cámaras fueron llevadas hacia Nick quien caminaba con dirección al hotel no sin antes esperar a su asistente quién salió del auto después de él, era la famosa Gazelle quién había cancelado su gira de un año por el mundo sin dar explicaciones a los medios, hasta el día el hoy, ella vestía con tacones altos, una falda mediana negra, una camisa blanca y un bolso que hacía juego con su vestimenta, parecía una tipo secretaria sexy.

-Gazelle, ¿Cancelaste tu gira de un año para estar con Nicholas Wilde?, ¿Por qué estas vestida así, acaso te volviste su ayudante?, ¿Nick son ciertos los rumores de que tuviste una relación con ella?¿Nick le vas a dar tu armadura a Gazelle?-Estas y otras preguntas eran de parte de los sujetos del medio, ninguno de ellos dos dieron respuestas a estas preguntas y solo los ignoraron, ambos agradecían de que ellos estaban detrás de una reja donde no los podían seguir.

-Vaya, con que eso es ser famoso-Dijo Benjamín después de ver este ataque de preguntas a su jefe y a su mayor ídolo.

-Oye, garritas-Este era el apodo de cariño que le había puesto Nick a Benjamín- Que no se te olvide la maleta, nunca sabes cuando la puedo necesitar-Grito Nick antes de entrar al edificio junto a Gazelle.

-Entendido jefe-Dicho esto, Clawhauser fue directo al maletero del vehículo para de ahí sacar un extraño portafolios pequeño, el cual estaba hecho de hierro y pintado de color rojo en algunos lugares y las otras partes sin pintar dejándolo ver partes de color metálico del metal del que estaba hecho.

Dentro del lugar apenas y se podía caminar puesto que estaba lleno de gente importante y famosa, una vez que los tres lograran llegar a un lugar no tan sobre saturado se sentaron junto a una mesa del restaurant dentro del hotel.

-Bueno niñas, pidan lo que se les antoje hoy yo invito-Dijo Nick acomodándose en su silla con su típico tono bromista y serio a la vez.

-¿Nunca vas a cambiar verdad?-Pregunto Gazelle.

-Agradece de que gracias a mi estemos comiendo del otro lado del mundo, verdad Benjamín-Pregunto Nick a su amigo, pero al voltear al verlo se notaba que el guepardo estaba tan rojo como un jitomate por los nervios también sudaba demasiado y solo se encontraba sentado si nada que decir ya que estaba a la derecha de una de sus cantantes favoritos observándola fijamente-Ok, pero bueno Gazelle sé una buena secretaria y organiza un segundo viaje para después de estas vacaciones.

-Nick estas no son unas vacaciones-Dijo un poco seria Gazelle-Estamos aquí ya que Wilde Industries está patrocinando un auto en esta carrera, además de que también va a probar el nuevo motor que diseñaste a parte tienes una cena a las 9:30 pm.

-Muy bien llego a las 11 y que las próximas vacaciones sean en Cancún, reserva el mejor hotel-A Nick le había importado un comino lo que había dicho ella-A propósito Benjamín me debes una.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo el guepardo poniendo toda su atención a su jefe.

-Si me disculpan iré a la barra por un trago-Dicho esto Nick se paró de su asiento y se fue directo al mini bar que se encontraba a un lado dejando a Benjamín y a Gazelle a solas.

-No… espera Nick-Dijo tratando de detenerlo pero ya era tarde ahora se encontraba sentado junto a su ídolo favorito.

El silencio entre ellos se había apoderado, el guepardo estaba más nervioso que nunca y la gacela simplemente veía su teléfono.

-Oí que eres un gran admirador mío-Dijo Gazelle eliminando el silencio.

-Es-este si lo soy mucho-Contesto aún nervioso.

-Tranquilízate no muerdo, Nick me dijo que morías por un autógrafo.

-Hay veces en las que quiero ahorcar a ese zorro.

-Jejeje, así es Nick, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras-Al decir esto ella toma su bolso, saca un bolígrafo y una revista en donde ella está en la portada y la firma dándosela a Clawhauser.

-Guau, muchas gracias-Dijo el guepardo aún sonrojado mientras tomaba la revista y la abrazaba con fuerza, esto hizo que la chica soltara una breve carcajada por su reacción.

Después de esto la pareja de la estrella de música y el admirador número uno, se quedaron hablando sobre la cosas que tenían en común el uno del otro y una de esas cosas era la de soportar al zorro de Nick quién se encontraba bebiendo en el mini bar observando la escena que gracias a él fue posible, ahora Benjamín le debía un favor muy grande a él. Pero algo pasaba, le dio gusto juntarlos a los dos pero fue como si un vacío dentro de él hubiese crecido, algo en su vida faltaba, alguien con quien compartir sus sentimientos y su dolor, alguien quien pudiera amar pero la pregunta era, ¿a quién?, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz lo llamo.

-Nicholas, ¿eres tú?-Apareció cierta nutria acercándose a él.

-Mi persona menos favorita, Emmit Nuriales -Dijo en su tono bromista con una sonrisa claramente fingida.

-Sabes no eres el único rico aquí que patrocina un auto-Dijo alegremente mientras que repentinamente aparece una linda hembra lince detrás de ellos-Apropósito ya conoces a Cristina reportera de AnimalCelebrityWorld.

-Sí, ya lo conozco en todos los ángulos posibles.

-Ja ja ja mi buen Nick.

-Me puedes dejar entrevistar a tu celebridad secretaria, mi jefe me mata si no lo hago, ¿puedo?-Dijo la lince apuntando a la mesa de Gazelle y Benjamín.

-De hecho es no es mi decisión que te lo diga ella misma-Respondió Nick a la pregunta.

-No sé si sepas que ella me está cubriendo para AnimalCelebrityWorld y le di permiso-Interrumpió Emmit.

-Ella también me cubrió muy bien el año pasado y escribió cosas muy buenas sobre mí-Dijo Nick.

-Y por cierto hermano, ¿Qué tal todo?-Dijo Emmit mientras cubría la cintura de Nick con un abrazo de su mano derecha. Debido a la diferencia de especies y de tamaños esa era la altura en la que podía llegar Nutriales si pararse en las puntas de sus pies.

-Jejeje, por favor no me toques, eres tan asqueroso-Decía Nick mientras seguía con su sonrisa falsa y se ponía sus lentes negros con tal de no verlo.

-Sonrían por favor-Dijo Cristina tomando su cámara para tomar una fotografía de ellos dos y después sacar una grabadora de voz-Ahora continuando con la entrevista. Señor Nutriales dígame, oí que está en una relación de casado con un hijo llegando, ¿es eso cierto?

-Sí lo es y déjame decirte que es la nutria más hermosa que he visto-Respondió Emmit.

-¿Es cierto?, acaso ella es ciega, tiene mal olfato, no escucha o es imaginaria porque no sé qué es lo que vio en ti-Interrumpió la entrevista Nick.

-Ha ha, Nick, que gracioso eres-Respondió Nutriales.

-Siguiente pregunta, esta es la primera vez que ustedes se juntan desde el senado-Pregunto la chica.

-Te refieres a la vez en la que revocaron el contrato-Dijo con su sonrisa astuta y medio seria.

-Bueno de hecho yo no diría que me revocaron, si no que me la retrasaron-Respondió nervioso Emmit.

-No es lo que escuche, dime cuál es la diferencia entre retraso y cancelación-Dijo Nick mientras la atención de la reportera se dirigía ahora a él.

-Si ¿cuál es?-Pregunto Cristina llevando su grabadora de audio directo a Nutriales.

-Bueno es que yo-es que yo, por favor quieres guardar eso-Tartamudeo la nutria mientras ponía su mano en la bocina de la grabadora y la empujaba suavemente hacia ella-Es que yo quiero presentar algo en tu expo.

-Bueno, si por fin inventas algo que funcione veré si hay vuelo con destino al sol para tí-Dijo Nick pero fue sorprendido por Gazelle que apareció detrás de él con Benjamín a un lado.

-Su mesa esta lista señor Wilde-Interrumpió Gazelle.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy, suerte con tu triciclo o la cosa que vayas a inventar-Dicho esto se fue con Gazelle mientras iban a una mesa distinta de la que ya estaban.

Minutos después Nick estaba en el baño, parado en los lavaderos a un lado mientras se pincha el dedo y sacaba la misma máquina de bolsillo que había sacado en la Wilde Expo para ver sus niveles de toxicidad en su sangre la cual había incrementado desde aquella vez a un 33%. El solo suspiro y bajo su mirada al piso mientras se apoyaba con sus dos manos en los lavabos, tenía su corbata desamarrada y algunos botones de arriba de su camisa desabotonados de los cuales se podía ver el reactor que lo mantenía con vida conectado en su pecho.

-¿Alguna otra mala idea?-Dijo a si mismo después de subir su mirada y ver su reflejo en uno de los espejos del baño.

Minutos después antes de que empezara la carrera aparecía Nick caminando en dirección a los vehículos con un traje de piloto de carreras de color azul que tenía una franja negra y unas letras bordadas blancas que decían Wilde y bajaba desde su hombro izquierdo a la parte de su cintura de lado derecho, tras de él habían cientos de reporteros y varias hembras sexys que le pedían su autógrafo el cual les daba sin pensarlo dos veces. Mientras tanto dentro del hotel, los huéspedes que se encontraban en el restaurante se quedaban viendo asombrados la televisión ya que en ella se transmitiría la carrera pero antes de eso aparecía Nick quién estaba hablando con el conductor del vehículo que era patrocinado y creado por Wilde Industries, el conductor era una liebre bastante enojada por el cambio. Emmit al ver esto miro con recelo y enojo a Nick quién estaba en pantalla ya que por este acto su entrevista había sido interrumpido y Cristina se había ido del lugar, Gazelle miro sorprendida y algo enojada y Benjamín miraba sorprendido y de igual manera furioso.

-Benjamín, necesito que vayas por el auto y el portafolio lo más rápido posible-Dijo Gazelle.

-¿Es necesario el portafolio?, Nick dijo que solo era en caso de emergencias-Respondió Clawhauser.

-Créeme que lo va a necesitar cuando lo vea y le dé su merecido-Las palabras de la hembra sonaban tranquilas pera a la vez furiosas y esto hizo que un terror le corriera por el cuerpo del guepardo y termino por obedecerla.

-Díganme, qué sentido tiene tener un auto de carrera si no los vas a conducir-Decía Nick a través del televisor.

Solo fue cuestión de momentos para que todo estuviera arreglado y Nick se encontrara tras el volante con su casco puesto preparado para la carrera, ahora que todo estaba listo con los vehículos en su lugar, los conductores listos y los animales espectadores gritando emocionados por la carrera, todos estaban esperando que se diera la luz en verde del semáforo que daba inicio a la carrera y los vehículos arrancaran, primero pasaron las luces rojas seguida de las que fueron las luces de amarillo y de ahí el tan esperado verde que hizo que todos avanzaran de manera rápida. Gracias a la tecnología Wilde el reciente auto que estaba diseñado para el tamaño menor de una liebre ahora se había ajustado al tamaño de un zorro lo cual facilito el manejo para Nick después de arrancar.

A unos pocos kilómetros de ahí, en un lugar de la pista de carreras, una comadreja de pelaje rojizo disfrazada como alguien del personal de apoyo, salía del área de seguridad directo a la pista mientras los auto lo esquivaban y este solo caminaba tranquilamente mientras esperaba a un auto en particular, mientras hacía esto él se quitaba el overol anaranjado que tenía como disfraz y también se quitaba un casco que lleva para evitar que lo descubrieran. De sus manos una especie de cuerda metálica bastante larga salía por debajo de sus mangas, estas se encendieron y de ellas surgieron rayos eléctricos lo suficientemente potentes como para partir un auto en dos como si fuera un látigo, esto último lo demostró con un auto que iba pasando acabando con el auto y para desafortunado del conductor con el también, lo que quedaba del overol comenzaba a quemarse dando por visto un aparato alimentado por un reactor igual al que mantenía con vida a Nick, para ser una pequeña comadreja estaba causando muchos desastres en la pista, al parecer el aparato que llevaba puesto también le daba cierta fuerza como para hacer todo esto.

Este terrible incidente estaba siendo transmitido por la televisión del hotel, mientras todos lo veían impactados, Emmit lo veía curioso e interesado, Gazelle estaba preocupada hasta que vio llegar a Benjamín con el portafolio de Nick y las llaves del auto, después de esto los dos salieron para ayudar. Los animales que estaban en las gradas corrían alarmados por el ataque esperando salir ilesos.

En la pista Nick no sabía que estaba por llegar a un lugar muy peligroso, solo mantenía su vista en el trayecto hasta que vio a la comadreja con el aparato puesto, desgraciadamente lo vio muy tarde y este término por partir la parte delantera del auto en dos haciendo que el conductor saliera disparado fuera del auto y cayendo a la acera por el impacto recibido. Nick logro sobrevivir con apenas algunos moretones, se levantó y se quitó el casco solo para ver a su atacante avanzar tranquilamente con una mirada asesina a él mientras caminaba tranquilamente a pesar de los choques de los demás autos que sucedían tras de él.

Wilde retrocedió lentamente hasta chocar con las parte de lo que era su auto, pensó lo más rápido que pudo y arranco una parte de metal grande que estaba suelta. Sin miedo alguno fue corriendo directamente a la comadreja para golpearlo con la aquel pedazo metálico, este respondió devolviendo el golpe con su puño sin necesidad del lazo que sostenía, el golpe fue muy duro que termino en el suelo aún consiente, la comadreja vio la oportunidad y lo comenzó a atacar con sus látigos, Nick pudo esquivar los ataques y ver el daño que causaban estos al notar que la acera estaba rota y con ciertas partes quemadas por el aparato. Wilde logra pararse y sale corriendo pero es alcanzado por el ataque y cae otra vez, pero ahora termina con el pómulo izquierdo ensangrentado. Esta vez se levanta de nuevo pero ahora está muy débil y no sabe si sobrevivirá, hasta que un auto negro llega rápidamente y se va directo a la comadreja, para mala suerte, Nick está en el camino de la comadreja y auto y casi termina por ser atropellado con ella, pero logra saltar fuera del camino y el auto termina con el atacante inconsciente sobre la parte delantera.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo Nick después de ser casi arrollado.

-No hay de que-Contesto Benjamín quién era el que manejaba con Gazelle furiosa del lado del pasajero.

-¡¿A QUIÉN QUERÍAS MATAR?!-Grito Nick furioso por el acto de su amigo-A EL O A MÍ.

-Solo quería asustarlo-Contesto Benjamín.

-¡CASI NO LA CUENTO!-Volvió a gritar.

-¿Estás loco o que te pasa?-Interrumpió Gazelle furiosa.

-FUI ATACADO-Grito nuevamente-QUIERO MAS SEGURIDAD, QUIERO QUE MEJORAN LA MALDITA SEGURIDAD.

-Y tú fuiste un irresponsable, sabes cuántas vidas pudiste haber salvado si no hubieras hecho esta estupidez-Respondió Gazelle manteniendo su carácter sereno y enojado-Ahora sube al auto.

Nick ya no discutió más con ella, solo fue a la otra parte del auto para entrar en él.

-Son las peores vacaciones en dos años-Dijo en voz baja aún enojado mientras abría la puerta, pero al hacerlo esta se partió en dos ya que el atacante había despertado y lo había atacado con uno de sus látigos.

Benjamín al ver esto retrocedió un poco el auto para volver a golpearlo con él una y otra vez pero este seguía atacando pero ahora al auto.

-Clawhauser, necesito tu pistola de inmediato-Reclamo Gazelle calmada a pesar de la situación.

-No puedo, la olvide en el avión de Nick-Respondió muy acelerado y asustado Benjamín, mientras continuaba golpeando a la comadreja con el vehículo.

-Entonces dame algo con que atacar, rápido-Volvió a reclamar, pero en ese momento recibieron otro golpe en el techo del auto casi dividiéndolo por la mitad.

-DAME EL PORTAFOLIO-Reclamó Nick desde fuera del auto.

-Dale el portafolio Gazelle-Dijo asustado Clawhauser después del ataque que recibieron.

-Tú lo tienes-Respondió Gazelle mientras buscaba algo dentro del auto con el que pudiera ayudar.

-Rayos tienes razón-Contesto el guepardo después de notar que el portafolio estaba en el asiento vació del copiloto.

-QUE ESPERAS, DAMELO AHORA-Exigió más preocupado Nick.

Benjamín le hizo caso, tomo el portafolio y lo lanzó por la ventanilla directo a los pies de Wilde, este se abrió y Nick tomo dos manillas que salieron del maletín tomándolas y llevándolas a su pecho para después extender sus brazos a los lados, lo que antes era un artículo para oficina se estaba transformando alrededor de Nick en una armadura, poco a poco fue cubriendo su cuerpo hasta que quedo totalmente armada, ahora era la armadura Iron Fox Mark V lista para ser utilizada, los animales que antes habían huido, regresaban al ver que Nick llevar su armadura puesta. Iron Fox, a pesar de su tamaño, empujo el auto bastante lejos , en el que estaban sus amigos, los dejo fuera de peligro mientras él se encargaba del resto. La comadreja siguió sin decir ninguna palabra y solo miraba lo que sucedía con odio.

Nick levanto su mano derecha para lanzar un rayo de repulsión pero este fue interrumpido cuando fue atacado por sorpresa por un lazo látigo de este, destruyendo parte de esta, pero él no se rindió y alzo su mano izquierda para tratar de atacarlo, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por otro golpe ahora en la parte del pecho de la armadura, levanto nuevamente la mano izquierda y esta vez logro lanzar un golpe, pero desgraciadamente fue esquivado, siguió repitiéndolo una y otra vez hasta que su mano fue tomada y sujetada por la comadreja junto con su cuello solo para ser jalada y arrojada contra el suelo, Nick se arrodillo y trato de quitarse el agarre pero antes de esto otra vez fue lanzada ahora sobre el auto en donde se encontraban Gazelle y Benjamín.

-Es suficiente, iré a apoyar a Nick-Dijo Gazelle quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y abrir la puerta, pero antes de bajar fue interrumpida por el guepardo.

-No, Gazelle yo te protegeré-Dicho esto, Clawhauser se levantó del asiento del conductor y se abalanzó sobre ella supuestamente para protegerla, pero para mala o buena suerte de él, su rostro cayó en medio de sus aposentos (Osease sus pechos par de depravados…bueno yo también soy uno y no sé porque me quejo :D) pero después de darse cuenta termino muy rojo y con algo de sangre en su nariz.

De vuelta con Nick, quién aún seguía sobre el auto trataba de levantarse, pero aún seguía atrapado en los látigos eléctricos de su adversario, quién de nuevo aprovecho para jalarlo y que acabara de nuevo en el pavimento. Wilde ya estaba harto de esto, ya estaba harto de todo así que hizo lo primero que le llego a la mente, lo cual se trataba de usar los mismos lazos de su enemigo contra él, sujeto ambos y los empezó a juntar sobre su armadura la cual estaba muy dañada, lo jaló poco a poco y cuando finalmente estuvo cerca de él lo golpeo simultáneamente en el abdomen, el pecho y finalmente el rostro, lo levanto y lo arrojo fuertemente al piso, una vez en el suelo Nick le quito el reactor del pecho ganando la batalla.

De repente se oían varios gritos, aplausos y ovaciones de la gente que había observado la pelea y se encontraban felices al ver que Nick había ganado. Una vez que el peligro desapareciera, varios policías entraron al lugar para tomar a la comadreja y llevársela arrastrando por las manos.

-Phrrr- Escupió algo de sangre antes de hablar el ahora cautivo atacante-Hey tu tonto perdiste JAJAJA, perdiste TONTO JAJAJA, morirás y yo Duke Weaselton, reclamare lo que es mío por derecho JAJAJA-Dijo mientras reía muy sádicamente y era arrastrado por los oficiales.

Nick observo por última vez la copia exacta del reactor antes de estrujarla lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruirla.

Fin del capítulo.

 **No manchen, esta vez creo que si me pase de lanza con este capítulo estoy bien pinches cansando, jejeje, pero bueno, termine mis exámenes después de quemar mi escuela… digo después del accidente de mi escuela, je je, juro que atrapare al desgraciado que quemo mi hermosa escuela y mató a sangre fría a los maestros que me pusieron 5 en sus materias, pero bueno, tratare de que vuelva el ritmo de dos capítulos por semana aunque creo que va ser imposible SI LOS OTROS EPISODIOS SON IGUALES DE PINCHES LARGOS QUE ESTE, creo que si me voy a tardar, pero ya que, me voy a ver porno con Manuela y me voy a mi cama a fumar COMENTEN NO SEAN GACHOs, y m3 v0y ch40 ch40.**

 **PD: HAY Que LLeGar A los 100 C0m3nT4r105.**


	8. Extra: Futuro

**ESCENA EXTRA: (Esta no tiene nada que ver con el fic actual, pero posiblemente tendrá que ver con una posible secuela ;) MEGA SPOILER NIGGAS OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)**

En unos de los edificios más grandes de toda Zootopia, localizada en el centro de la ciudad, Nicholas Piberius Wilde se encontraba relajándose en un cómodo sillón mientras bebía una piña colada, este descanso se lo tenía bien merecido ya que estaba cansado del esfuerzo de hacer esta nueva torre no solo para él, también dentro de ella se encontraban Gazelle, Judy, Gideon y Benjamín quienes recorrían este espacio lo suficientemente grande para todos ellos y muchos más. El edificio contaba con lo último en tecnología Wilde, tenía un gran laboratorio en uno de sus pisos, un taller en otro, un enorme estacionamiento subterráneo, un hangar para hasta tres helicópteros y uno solo para una avión de carga, contaba igualmente con gimnasio, salón de entretenimiento, bar, sala de reuniones, junto con mucho más y debajo de todo eso se encontraba un enorme reactor arc de última generación que alimentaba todo el gran lugar.

Nick no podía estar más contento con el fruto de su trabajo y no había cosa que lo hacía más feliz, con excepción de cierta coneja.

-Adivina quién soy-Dijo Judy apareciendo detrás del sofá de Nick y cubriéndole los ojos mientras trataba de hacer gruesa su voz para ocultarse.

-Por favor, Benjamín ya te dije que no habrá un dispensador de donas-Respondió Nick con su tono bromista, era muy obvio que sabía que era Judy solo le quiso seguir el juego.

-No, sigue intentando.

-Gideon, no te daré otra armadura, con la que me robaste es suficiente para ti.

-Nick-Dijo Judy con su voz normal mientras reía por las bromas de su novio mientras le soltaba sus ojos-Sabias exactamente que era yo.

-Claro que sí, solo me gusta seguirte el juego.

Dicho esto Nick se levantó de su asiento, se puso detrás de la coneja y la abrazó mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla y ella reía.

-¿Y qué opinas?-Pregunto Nick sin soltarse de Judy.

-¿Que opino de qué?-Contesto algo confundida.

-De la Torre Wilde, coneja tonta.

-A decir verdad no entiendo la gran mayoría de los pisos, creo que exageraste un poco en cuanto al tamaño, tiene algunas partes innecesarias para el equipo y no entiendo porque tu apellido tiene que estar en letras grandes sobre él.

-Bueno la torre Wilde inicialmente se hizo para la investigación del nuevo reactor, el tamaño siempre importa; aunque te digan lo contrario, el bar, el gimnasio y otras cosas son para pasarla bien y yo fui quién pago por todo esto, aparte de que se oiría ridículo llamarlo "Torre WildeHopsGreyGazelleClawhauser".

-Y porque no solo llamarlo la torre ZooAvengers-Judy al decir esto volteo a ver a Nick quién tenía una cara de pensativo al oír tal propuesta.

-Creo que no se oye tan mal-Respondió Nick.

-¿Ahora quién es el tonto?-Al decir esto ella soltó una carcajada mientras se soltaba del agarre de Nick y camina lejos de él.

-Tengo que admitirlo, eres astuta, pero no tanto como yo, ¿zanahorias a dónde vas?-Pregunto al ver como se alejaba hasta la puerta de salida.

-No voy a estar encerrada todo el día, iré a correr un poco, apropósito, el, ya llego y te está esperando en la habitación de reuniones.

-Cielos, sí que es muy puntual-Dijo sorprendido Nick mientras caminaba directo a las escaleras no sin antes despedirse de ella con un beso apasionado en los labios-No tardes mucho, todavía hay cosas que hacer.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos zorro torpe-Respondió después de separarse al romper el beso e ir por caminos distintos.

Una planta más debajo de donde ellos dos estaban, en una sala con una mesa de vidrio que se extendía casi por toda la habitación con sillas giratorias alrededor de ella, había un pequeño zorro del desierto con gafas, este admiraba la vista de la ciudad por una pared de cristal, el zorro vestía con un saco de color gris oscuro junto a sus pantalones, una camisa negra y una corbata roja. Observaba la gran ciudad mientras pensaba en algunas cosas, pero una voz lo sacó de su mente.

-Para ser alguien quién evita el estrés, sí que llegas temprano a una ciudad donde el estrés y la furia están a la vuelta de la esquina-Dijo Nick mientras entraba a la sala por una puerta automática y se acercaba a él.

-Tienes razón de eso, pero tengo mis métodos-Respondió para darle la mano a Nick y que este respondiera.

-¿Qué opinas de la torre? Finnick -Pregunto de nuevo Nick.

-Es otra cosa en la que tuviste razón, me siento como un niño en una dulcería, tal como dijiste, sesenta pisos dedicados a la ciencia y eso sin contar los demás que metiste para tu entretenimiento.

-Que te puedo decir, no todo tiene que ser trabajo.

-Aunque si es algo construido para el equipo, ¿por qué lo llamaste la torre Wilde?, no sería mejor llamarle la torra ZooAvengers.

-Eres el segundo que me dice eso y no sé porque presiento que no vas a ser último, pero dejando de lado la torre. Te llame para algo más importante que esto-Ahora su tono astuto había cambiado a uno serio.

-Se de lo que vas a hablar, es sobre el otro sujeto ¿verdad?-Finnick ahora lucía intranquilo y poco feliz.

-De hecho sí, tenemos que ponerlo bajo control y creo que ya sé cómo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, nada lo puede matar o detener tan siquiera, apenas y lo puedo controlar.

-Pero no lo quiero a él, te quiero a ti-Nick contesto mientras cruzaba sus manos y se recargaba en la pared.

-Ya se hacía a donde va esto, eres igual a ellos a todos los que creen que al asesinarme se sentirán más seguro-Su tono se había vuelto a uno molesto e inseguro, sabía que tenía que dejar la sala antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor-Lo siento, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi vida que dejar que me mates-Ahora caminaba en dirección a la puerta para irse pero fue detenido.

-Quién hablo de asesinatos-Interrumpió su salida Nick, esto llamo la atención del zorro más pequeño quién volteo a verlo a la cara de nuevo-No quiero matarte, tu trabajo como científico es increíble, excepcional diría yo, le haces mucha falta a este mundo, por eso te llame aquí, no solo por tu trabajo si no para que me ayudes a no matar a tu "otro yo", sino a entenderlo.

-A que te refieres con entenderlo-Pregunto algo incrédulo Finnick.

-Jarvis, asegura la sala-Dijo Nick a su ayudante computarizado.

- _Entendido señor_ -Respondió la voz y de un momento a otro todos los cristales de la habitación se habían polarizado por una capa negra que lo cubría de la nada por dentro y fuera de la torre, para que nadie viera algo, las puertas se cerraron y de igual manera se polarizaron, las cámaras del lugar se desconectaban y las luces disminuían su luz al punto de casi estar a oscuras.

-Ahora muestra una materialización de Verónica-Dijo Nick y Jarvis obedeció mostrando un digitalización en miniatura sobre la mesa de lo que parecía un traje Iron Fox pero del tamaño y grosor de un elefante adulto sin quitarle la forma de zorro usual, en tamaño miniatura.

-Esto es…sorprendente, es increíble-Contesto Finnick sorprendido al ver el holograma-¿Por qué tanto interés en él de pronto?-Cuestiono.

-Digamos que después de tu penúltimo accidente, en donde casi destruyes el país mágico de los cielos de Bogo, me dije a mi mismo, hubiera estado genial tener un plan en caso de que esto pasara de nuevo-Interrumpió un momento, se despegó de la pared y camino directo a él-Finn, ambos compartimos el miedo de que esa cosa se salga de tu control y haga algo peor que lo que hizo ahí arriba, lo que te está mostrando Jarvis apenas es una pequeña tuerca del enorme trabajo que tenemos por delante, Verónica no va estar hecha para matarte, va estar hecha para ayudarte a controlarlo y no puedo hacerla sin ti, eres el único que lo entiende, el que sabe y el que lo controla.

-Dices que si te ayudo, no tendré que preocuparme por hacerle daño a gente inocente-Pregunto mientras se quitaba las gafas un poco confuso por su respuesta.

-Exacto, ¿estas dentro?-Pregunto Nick, este solo recibió una afirmación con la cabeza del zorrito-Muy bien, Jarvis quita la imagen y vuelve la sala a la normalidad.

-¿Alguien más sabe sobre esto?

-Solo tú, yo y Jarvis, no veo la razón para decírselo a los demás, además me gustan las sorpresas.

Mientras ellos estaban dentro de la sala asegurada Nick no se dio cuenta que Judy había vuelto al edificio y que lo estaba buscando.

-Oye Nick, ¿sabes dónde está mi teléfono?-Pregunto la coneja al lugar donde estaba hablando anteriormente con él, pensando que su plática con Finnick había terminado y había vuelto, pero quedo sorprendida al ver que no había nadie-Deben seguir en el salón de reuniones-Se dijo así misma mientras caminaba al piso donde se encontraban los dos zorro platicando.

Al bajar pudo ver la sala, que ahora estaba descubierta, en donde se encontraban, se acercó un poco más para escuchar su plática sin ser detectada, pero lo que escucho los malinterpreto de un modo que le rompería el corazón.

-¿Y que le dirás a Judy?-Pudo escuchar lo que era la voz de Finnick mientras se escondía por detrás de la pared cerca de la puerta.

-No le veo el caso de que ella tenga que enterarse de Verónica, será nuestro secreto-Ahora la voz era de Nick.

-¿Y qué le dirás cuando desaparezcas por horas?-Volvió a preguntar el zorro pequeño.

-Le diré que estuve en conferencias de Wilde Industries o simplemente la verdad, la cuál es que estuve con ella trabajando en el taller.

-No se Nick, no me siento bien ocultándole esto a todos.

-No te preocupes, la idea fue mía y yo cargare con la responsabilidad, además Judy lo entenderá.

Estas palabras hirieron el corazón de Judy, el tan solo pensar que su único amor la estaba engañando con otra le rompía su alma, ya no pudo seguir escuchando más y salió corriendo del sitio con las manos cubriendo sus lindos ojos violentas envueltos en lágrimas sin que fuese descubierta, desgraciadamente salió corriendo antes de escuchar la otra parte de la conversación.

-De acuerdo, si lo pones de ese modo te ayudare a armar a Verónica, será un excelente plan de contingencia por si acaso pierdo el control.

-Muy bien, ¿qué te parece si iniciamos ahora?

-Quieres iniciar de una vez, tan preocupado estas.

-Nunca se sabe, solo prométeme que no te pondrás verde de envidia cuando Verónica le parta el trasero a Fulk-Este chiste suyo solo hizo que solo él se reiría.

-Oye tranquilo, por favor.

-Ok, de acuerdo, no te enojes-Volvió a reír con sus propios chistes.

-Si quieres que te ayude, más vale que dejes los malos chistes.

-Está bien, es que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad-Dijo con su dificultad mientras trataba de recuperarse de su risa y tomaba aire con dificultad.

 **Fin del Extra**

 **JNAOdnodJJBABDUIUOcvcnvi9ieijuh34r37f7ttdb, bueno escribo esto debido al que el capítulo siguiente lo haré un poco más largo de lo habitual y posiblemente me tarde mucho más, también vi que les gusto demasiado la escena extra del penúltimo capítulo así aquí tienen otra, aparte de que tengo que comprar más hierva porque ya no tengo TT-TT, pero ya que, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla y bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla** **y bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla comenten por favor si vieron esto bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla** **y bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla y bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla.**

 **Pd:** **bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla.**

 **PD 2: Fulk: clara parodia de Hulk.**

 **Comenten.**


	9. Capitulo de Judy 3: Parte 1

**Ladies and Gentlemans Motherfuckers, sin conocernos, dicen que estoy de la cabeza pero yo pienso que un loco es alguien que se casa o reza. Ok olviden eso último, que pasa mi gente, yo aquí volviéndome más loco de lo que estoy pero bueno, antes de que lean esto quiero decirles que ya pueden festejar, bailar, perrear, vomitar, masturbarse o lo que quieran hacer ya que después de este capítulo, finalmente lo que todos esperaban, se acabara el fic :)…**

 **OK NO, pero después de esto se verán las caras por primera vez Nick y Judy (Insertar cara de Deadpool sorprendido). Como sea, puede que este capítulo sea uno de los más largos que haya hecho y acabe hecho mierda, por lo cual tengo dos proposiciones para ustedes.**

 **1: Que comenten porque me partí la madre escribiendo esto.**

 **24: Me compren droga extra para inspirarme.**

 **Verde: El verde si es un número y torpe el que diga que no (Lo sé porque las voces me lo dijeron :D )**

 **C0m3nt3n p4r4 ll394r 4 l05 100 r3v13w5**

 **VAMO A EL FIC.**

 ** _Lugar desconocido, 10:43 horas, 13 días antes de la inauguración de Wilde Expo (el ahora)_**

Narra Judy:

No sé dónde estoy, no sé si sigo viva o ahora estoy muerta, no sé qué le pasa a mi cuerpo, lo único que veo es oscuridad, mis articulaciones no me responden y no puedo mover nada de mí, solo estoy acostada en la infinita nada, antes de ver a la oscuridad pude escuchar por momentos voces de gente extraña con un tono se sorpresa en ellos, pero no logre distinguir que decían, pude ver luces por pocos milisegundos atravesar mis parpados ,mientras se movían, pude oler algo muy parecido a medicamentos también olí el metal de algunas cosas que me rodeaban y sentí por última vez un frió que me cubría toda junto con un pinchazo en mi brazo derecho y después nada. Estaré acaso en un hospital, pero eso es imposible, lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba volando un avión que llevaba consigo una carga peligrosa para todos los animales de Zootopia y de ahí…de ahí no sé qué fue lo que paso, no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Pero logro ver una luz que poco a poco va aumentando su intensidad al punto de que casi logro quedarme ciega. ¿Sera acaso la famosa luz al final del túnel?, aquella que marca el final de un vida, ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Dónde están todos mis amigos?, ¿Dónde está Howard?, sea lo que sea, algo dentro de mí me dice que sabré las respuestas a todas esas preguntas en un par de segundos.

Narración normal:

No se sabía con precisión en qué lugar estaba, ni siquiera se podía decir si aún estaba en Zootopia, pero algo era seguro y es que ella estaba bajo el cuidado de Zhield aunque ella no sabía de esto, ni siquiera sabía que existía esta organización. Aún no despertaba, por lo menos en su totalidad, pero estaba en el interior de una habitación muy decorada de acuerdo a su época, parecía más bien que estaba dentro de un hospital.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco, al principio con dificultad hasta que empezó a acostumbrarse a la luz que invadía su alrededor, una vez que podía volver a ver, vio que ya no estaba en el último sitio que ella recordaba, estaba echada boca arriba en una cama blanca y por lo que ella podía sentir, muy cómoda, trato de levantarse poniendo sus manos detrás de ella y apoyándose en la cama logro levantarse aunque sus manos tambaleaban un poco por lo débiles que aún se encontraban.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunto internamente mientras aún veía con asombro el lugar.

-Veo que ya despertó-Dijo Bellwether mientras entraba al lugar con un vestido del 74 para no confundir a Judy y entrara en pánico.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunto un poco alterada Judy al ver entrar a la oveja.

-Tranquilícese capitana, estamos en zootopia, usted se golpeó la cabeza al aterrizar con éxito la nave y salvarnos a todos, ha dormido profundamente durante algunos días y nos estaba empezando a alarmar, hasta ahora que despertó -Bellwether tenía un aire tranquilo y pasivo en sus palabras, esto para que calmase a la coneja.

Judy miro de reojo a Bellwether, la miraba muy fijamenta como si estuviese buscando algo, dentro de ella sus instintos le decían que algo andaba mal, algo no concordaba con ella o por lo menos con el año que la querían hacer creer. Dio un último vistazo a la oveja y se dio cuenta de un extraño artefacto que estaba sujeto a su muñeca izquierda, ¿se supone que eso era un reloj de mano?, porque si es así ella no recuerda cuando lo sacaron al mercado si se supone que ha estado inconsciente durante algunos días.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias por su ayuda-Dijo Judy siguiéndole el juego a la oveja muy desconfiada por ella y sus palabras-Me gustaría hablar con Howard, si es posible por favor.

-Jeje, bueno…-Los nervios de la ovejita estaban a su máximo-De momento eso no va a ser posible, estamos del otro lado del mundo y-y sería muy difícil comunicarse con él.

-Muy bien, ¿entonces me prestas tu reloj?, quisiera saber qué hora es.

-Bueno, pues-pues creo que no te lo puedo dar, es-es-es una reliquia y es muy costoso-Ya no sabía que decir, había sido un error fatal no haberse dado cuenta de ese pequeñísimo detalle.

-Solo quiero ver la hora, a no ser que me estés ocultando algo-Los pies de Judy habían logrado reaccionar a sus órdenes, ahora pudo colocarse de pie fuera de la cama, con algunos problemas de equilibrio que se fueron solucionando poco a poco mientras caminaba directo a Bellwether haciendo que esta se sintiera intimidada por cómo se acercaba.

-Si-si-si usted lo desea se la pu-pu-puedo decir.

-Entonces dime, ¿Dónde estoy realmente?-La voz de Hopps se oía más seria y con mucho mas autoridad lo que logro asustar aún más a ella.

-Bueno yo-yo-yo-Los nervios habían aumentado tanto que no paraba de tartamudear, tenía la espalda contra la pared, tenía que pensar en un plan de respaldo lo más rápido posible, pero nunca le llego alguna idea y solo actuó por instinto- ¡Solicito apoyo rápido!-Dijo a través de su reloj que realmente era un comunicador.

De repente algunos soldados con pistolas cargadas de dardos tranquilizantes, aparecieron apuntando directo a Judy.

-Capitana, por favor tranquilícese, estamos de su lado-Dijo un policía de especie de oso grizzly preparado para abrir fuego.

Ella salto debajo de la cama y con la fuerza de sus pies, logro aventarla contra los guardias, ahora con la puerta abierta aprovecho y salió corriendo del cuarto, al salir pudo ver mucha cosas extrañas para ella y se quedó observando por unos segundos muy impactada a los animales con sus aparatos, pero una alarma la devolvió a la realidad.

- _Atención: esto es un código rojo, Judy Hopps ha escapado, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer-_ Se pudo identificar la voz de la ovejita Bellwether que había soltado esa alarma.

-Todos dispérsense ahora-Dijo un soldado con un traje Zhield de alta seguridad-Capitana, por favor regrese, no le haremos daño.

Ella no les hizo caso y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible, pero al momento que movió la primera pata, decenas de tranquilizante fueron disparadas, vio una mesa, se deslizo por debajo de ella y la empuja logrando hacer una barricada contra los proyectiles. Los otros animales que había por el lugar salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible de ahí, para desgracia de otros quienes fueron alcanzados por los tranquilizantes y terminaron cayendo al piso (ni modo que al techo ¬¬), con un gran moretón por el impacto al caer.

Necesitaba un plan rápido para salir del lugar, pero ¿que seguiría después de salir?, no sabía en donde estaba, no sabía si había caído en coma y habían pasado muchos días, donde estará su equipo, habrán ganado la guerra, como la última vez se había sumergido en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar algún sentido a lo que pasaba. Después de unos segundos y varios disparos después, volvió a salir de su mente, logro divisar un conducto de ventilación, algo lejos de donde ella se hallaba, pero gracias a su sigilo y velocidad, llego a él sin que los soldados se dieran cuenta de que ya no estaba por detrás de la mesa.

Solo fue cuestión de abrir el conducto, meterse dentro y deslizarse hasta encontrar la primera luz que viera, fácil ¿verdad?, pero las cosas se complicaron ya que entre más avanzaba, mas parecía un laberinto que un conducto de ventilación.

-Diablos, cuando fue la última vez que limpiaron este lugar-Se dijo a si misma al notar que había muchas telas de araña, insectos muerto y mucho polvo.

Le tomo su tiempo pero por fin logro ver una luz y algo que parecía nieve, aumento el paso conforme se acercaba, pero no vio debajo de ella y cayo, ya que había otra reja debajo suyo y termino ante la vista de todos, pero ahora la salida estaba a unos metros de ella, así que solo corrió con la guardia en alto por si algo pasaba. Pero estando a centímetros de la puerta, con la mano en la manija lista para salir, una voz la detuvo.

-No te va gustar lo que veras afuera-Dijo la voz en un zona donde no llegaba la luz, por lo cual no se podía notar quién era, pero si se veía su silueta la cuál era muy alta y robusta.

-He visto cosas peores-Respondió.

-Pero nunca has visto algo como esto antes, te recomiendo que no lo hagas y que dejes que esto pase poco a poco.

-Lo siento, pero necesito respuestas, necesito a mis amigos, mi escuadrón, mi familia, a-a…

-¿A Howard Wilde?-La interrumpió.

-Exacto.

-Escucha, se lo que sentiste por él, se lo que te paso, pero si sales puede que no te guste lo que veas, confía en nosotros, somos de los tuyos-Ahora la enorme silueta salía de su escondite directo a luz solo para dejar ver a un búfalo con un parche en uno de sus ojos y una postura y carácter de firmeza en su rostro.

-Una parte de mí, dice que les crea, pero otra quiere ver a aquel zorro y decirle que sí, lo siento mucho-Sin nada más que agregar abrió la puerta y salió por ella.

Bogo no hizo nada, solo la observo irse y para cuando llegaron los soldados a atrapar a Judy, él los detuvo, era su decisión y él sabía que tenía que hacer eso ella, así que salió por la misma puerta caminando, sin quitar su carácter de un líder firme, y fue por ella.

Judy corrió por la helada nieve en el bosque, mientras que con sus manos cubría y se frotaba sus brazos, ¿era Tundratown el lugar en donde había terminado?, era lo que quería saber, no pensaba, no razonaba y solo trotaba, pensaba en volver a la base, correr directo a los laboratorios y saltar a los brazos de su querido zorro, aceptando su deseo de casarse con él aunque la sociedad los viera mal a ella ya no le importaba, ahora solo quería ser feliz con él y con todos, hasta que vio un edificio de la ciudad helada de zootopia y llego a ella. Miles de carteles, edificios, hogares, animales, vehículos, franquicias, entre varias cosas llenaron la ciudad, estaba desconcertada, ¿que la había pasado a Tundratown?, sus preguntas fueron contestadas con una sola respuesta del mismo búfalo del que había huido momentos antes.

-2016…-Hizo una pausa breve-Dormiste un gran tiempo capitana enterrada en hielo, te encontramos hace unos días…lamento decirte esto, pero todos a los que conoces o conocías, ya no existen, Howard fue el último en caer, lo lamento.

Sus piernas no podían sostenerla y le empezaron a temblar lo que dio el resultado que terminara cayendo de rodillas, unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos violetas y cayendo en la fría nieve.

-Estas mintiendo-Dijo Judy entre sollozos con la cabeza baja- ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO!-Grito viendo directamente a los ojos de Bogo, quién aun sostenía una mirada seria, su grito llamo la atención de los transeúntes que circulaban por ahí, pero ella no le dio importancia-Howard, sigue vivo…snift… mi familia me espera con un enorme cena para festejar el fin de toda esta locura…snift…y él me está esperando a que le conteste su pregunta.

-Sé que es difícil de acertar el fallecimiento de seres queridos y sobre todo en tu caso, pero es la verdad, si vuelve conmigo todas tus dudas serán respondidas-Dijo acercando su mano a Judy para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella aún creía que estaba loco el búfalo o que esto era una pesadilla cruel, pero ya no sabía en quien más confiar o que más creer y termino por aceptar la ayuda de Bogo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Oh, qué fuerte… Bueno mis hijoeputasfumadorespedofilosnecrofilosmaniacosasesinotemplarioscomentasivisteestoavesguacamayosfurryspervertidosacosadorespiromaniacosdrogadictos hasta aquí fue este episodio, la verdad es que lo que tengo planeado va a ser muy largo así que mejor lo divido en partes, estoyescribiendo esta partecon mi pie ya que estabaaburrido deescribir con mis manos, yo me despido y OMFG ya tenemos imagen :OOOO me voy a ver porno e ir de barcos y putas y al rato, tal vez dentro de un año, publique la nueva parte.**

 **PD: Me pepene la imagen pero no se lo digan a nadie o los encontrare, matare y meare sobre sus cuerpos :3.**

 **PD2: Me tarde porque ya estoy por terminar el semestre en prepa y no me jodan, malditos trabajos finales TT-TT… no traigo calzones, ni ropa en general. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	10. Capitulo de Judy 3: Parte 2

**Puta vida, ya estoy a Una1 JODIDA seMANA de salir de vacaciones pero ya estoy HEcHo mIIIIEERRDA, Bla bla bla, (introducción innecesaria de parte del escritor antes de empezar a leer) bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, ba, zin, ga (I)n8_3.**

 **PD: Admito que nunca entendí el final de LOST.**

 ** _En algún lugar de zootopia, 6:30 a.m. (1974)._**

Un auto iba de un lugar a otro, tomando curvas y yendo a lugares oscuros y de mala muerte, callejones sucios y peligrosos, donde las bandas de animales más peligrosas de toda la ciudad habitaban, aquel lugar era un sitio peligroso donde tu única opción de salir con vida era siendo muy afortunado y cauteloso, pero eso no le importaba nada al chofer que era un hipopótamo bastante grande, pero los que lo vieron entrar en ese lugar pensaron que era bastante estúpido por haber entrado a la boca del lobo; el auto que estaba conduciendo era muy elegante y bastante caro por lo que parece, pero esto no le importó y siguió su camino como si nada, ya que dentro de este se encontraba un carga bastante impórtate para beneficio de los animales.

Judy, quien vestía un elegante uniforme militar verde y Howard, que iba con su típico smoking y una maleta sobre sus pies, ambos en los asientos de los pasajeros separados, viendo cada quien por su ventana en completo silencio, hasta que el rumbo por el que marchaba el vehículo llamo la atención de Judy.

-¿Qué hacemos por estos rumbos?, ni el policía más valiente o más estúpido, se atrevería a entrar en este sitio-Comento Judy volteando su mirada al zorro, quién seguía viendo por su ventana sin voltearle la mirada.

-Que, ¿Qué hacemos?, es más que obvio orejas, te llevamos a donde serás tratada con el suero-Respondió poniendo su mirada astuta sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

-Eso ya lo sé, ¿solo que por que tomamos este callejón?, es muy peligroso y mucho más con este tipo de auto sin alguna escolta militar.

En este punto Howard volteo a ver a la dulce coneja que tenía al lado sin quitar su mirada.

-Porque justo en estos territorios está el laboratorio al que te llevamos-Contesto.

-Porque escogieron este lugar para algo así, ¿Están locos o qué?-En este punto Judy ya no sabía si enojarse, desconcertarse o gritar por la bárbara decisión de poner algo como un laboratorio en un sitio tan peligroso.

-No hay mejor escondite del enemigo que debajo de sus propias narices-Ahora Howard hablaba-Por eso escogimos este lugar, nadie sospecharía que aquí hay un laboratorio del gobierno, también por eso no tenemos escolta, hacemos todo lo posible para evitar sospechas y no tengas miedo, este auto fue diseñado por tu servidor, es tan duro y resistente como un tanque-Para demostrar que estaba en lo cierto, Howard empezó a golpear con toda su fuerza en el vidrio del vehículo, el cuál no sufrió ningún daño, pero momentos después, uno de los resorte del asiento de donde estaba sentado, comenzó a desprender causando que saliera al exterior del acolchonado sillón, este causo una carcajada de parte de la coneja y algo de sorpresa para el zorro, quién solo pudo contestar, algo apenada-Por lo menos en su mayoría es igual de resistente que un tanque.

El auto siguió con su recorrido, hasta llegar a lo que parecía una florería, se estaciono y bajo el hipopótamo primero, con su arma lista para cualquier cosa, abrió la puerta del pasajero izquierdo y de ahí salió primero Howard seguido de Judy, quién bajo con la ayuda del zorro quién le ofreció su mano como todo un caballero. Ella seguía desconcertada por el lugar donde habían llegado, pero después de lo que le había comentado Howard no se sorprendió, ya que era otra forma de ocultar el trabajo de la milicia, pero su lado femenino le decía que por lo menos le dieran un retoque de pintura por su exterior y mientras caminaba dentro del edificio, también pensó que necesita un retoque por su interior.

-Normalmente no me quejo por lugares como estos, pero esto ya es exagerar –Dijo para sí misma mientras miraba de reojo el lugar donde habían llegado, ni siquiera las plantas estaban en perfecto estado, varias estaban marchitas y desprendían un horrible hedor, ella al nacer y criarse en un granja no tuvo problemas con esto al principio, pero por el hecho de estar en un lugar cerrado y con poco ventilación era mil veces peor que la granja de sus padres-A este lugar le vendría bien el toque femenino-Comento poniendo un cara de asco total mientras se tapaba su nariz con una de sus manos.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras-Respondió Howard, pero su voz se oía algo extraña, ella lo volteo a ver por este hecho y pudo notar como la cabeza del zorro estaba protegida por una máscara antigases -¿Qué?-Pregunto de manera estúpida al ver la expresión en la cara de Hopps, quién estaba molesta con la mano en su nariz por la actitud de este.

Después de este acontecimiento, una antílope bastante vieja, salió de una de las puertas detrás del mostrador, parecía una anciana buena sin nada que ocultar, salvo sus deliciosas galletas, o eso es lo que pensaba Judy hasta que la anciana habló.

-Hace un agradable clima hoy, ¿verdad?-Comento con algo de dificultad y con una voz medio apagada a la vez que anciana y una actitud linda y dulce.

-Si lo sé, pero me gusta más cuando llueve-Respondió Howard aun con la máscara en su cabeza.

Aquella dulce anciana dejo su cara de bondad por una más seria, luego se acercó a su mostrador y debajo de este presiono un botón oculto, el cuál activo una trampilla secreta que bajaba a lo que era el laboratorio secreto.

-Muchas gracias por su compra, que tengan buenos días-Fue lo último que dijo la anciana antes de marcharse de ahí, regresando por donde había venido.

-Creo que exageran un poco, en cuanto al método de esconder sus cosas-Comento Judy mientras bajaba a aquella trampilla después de Howard.

-Oye, esa fue mi idea-Dijo algo disgustado el zorro, ya con la máscara fuera por el hecho de ya no estar expuesto a aquel olor.

-Eso lo explica todo-Ahora era ella la de la mirada astuta dejando en ridículo a Howard.

-Ja ja ja, que graciosa orejas, te la dejare pasar solo por lo linda que te vez en ese uniforme-Comento mientras bajaba, ahora lo papeles se revertían una vez más con este comentario, lo que ocasiono el sonrojo en la coneja y la mirada astuta en el zorro por haberle ganado.

Cuando llegaron de una vez hasta el fondo, se encontraron con una puerta de metal, tan alta como una jirafa y lo suficientemente ancho para un elefante, Howard saco de su bolsillo una llave especial y con esa abrió la puerta empujándola con un leve golpe. Hopps no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no solo era un laboratorio de un sótano, era todo un cuartel en donde miles de investigares, científicos y animales de puestos militares elevado se encontraban en ese lugar.

-Guau, pensé que solo sería el laboratorio típico de los nerds, pero esto va más allá de lo que creía-Se podía notar la mirada de sorpresa de Judy al ver el tamaño de todo esto.

-Bueno orejas esto no es lo único que hay, todavía queda más, bienvenida a la reserva científica estratégica-Ahora el zorro le iría a mostrar donde sería el proceso de trasformación, pero quería disfrutar de este momento aunque el tiempo no le favoreciera-Si tan solo vieras el hangar, la sala de cines, la cochera, el salón, el…-Fue interrumpido.

-Howard, sé que este lugar es grande, pero no creo que tengan tantas idioteces tuyas por aquí-Dijo muy confiada Judy.

-Ok me ganaste, pero ya que, será mejor que nos apuremos o se enfadaran conmigo… otra vez.

Ambos siguieron su recorrido hasta que llego un punto en el que ambos se encontraron en el laboratorio donde todo iría a pasar, aquel lugar era una sala de operaciones muy grande, arriba de ellos había ventanas y detrás de estas se hallaban salas donde los sargentos apreciarían el nacimiento de la primera súper soldada, en medio de la sala se encontraban varias máquinas conectadas a lo que parecía una capsula de metal.

-Así que, me volverán una súper soldada con esto-Pregunto Judy al ver aquel objeto frente a ella.

-En teoría debe hacerlo-Interrumpió un científico, o eso debía serlo debido a la bata blanca que llevaba puestas, aquel sujeto tenía cierto acento ruso y era una cabra algo vieja.

-Por cierto orejas, él es el doctor, científico y creador del suero del súper soldado Abraham, además que es mi amigo y el segundo más inteligente de este lugar, después de mí claro-Dijo Howard mientras se ponía también una bata blanca encima de él.

-Tú debes ser Judy Hopps, ¿verdad?-Pregunto la cabra.

-Claro que sí, mucho gusto en conocerlo-Judy respetuosamente correspondió el saludo mientras estiraba una de sus manos.

-El placer es mío-Ahora Abraham correspondía el saludo-Howard me dijo que eres fantástica, la mejor en tu escuadrón y por lo que él me dijo, la más sexy de todas.

-¿Perdón?-Contesto Judy bastante impactada, con un sonrojo muy grande entre sus mejillas y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Howard había escuchado esto y corrió, muy rojo y muy nervioso, tanto que sudaba el pobre, solo para cerrarle la boca a su camarada antes de que revele más cosas que él había dicho sobre ella.

-Jeje, bueno Abraham, creo que tienes que arreglar algunas cosas, yo me encargo de ella por ahora-Tras decir esto, el zorro muy rojo y nervioso alejo lo más rápido que pudo a la cabra-No le hagas caso, es la edad lo que le hace decir cosas incoherentes y tontas, je je…

-Bueno, pues creo que será mejor que me aliste para que terminemos esto lo más rápido posible-Dijo Judy aún sonrojada por lo último- ¿Que tengo que hacer?

-Bueno tu solo sígueme, te daré algunas instrucciones.

De nuevo empezaron con otro rumbo, pero este no estaba tan lejos, solo era entrar a dar vuelta a la derecha y entrar por una puerta, la cuál era la de los vestidores, una vez dentro, Howard cerro con llave la puerta tras de él, dejándolo encerrado junto con Judy.

-Howard, ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?-Pregunto algo preocupada Judy al ver el acto de su amigo.

-Muy bien orejas, voy a necesitar que te quites la ropa…-Se detuvo un momento para reflexionar sus actos con sus palabras-… espera esto no es lo que tú crees, es solo que yo…-Sin poder decir nada más fue interrumpido por lo que era un bofetada de su querida amiga, la cual hizo que este cayera al suelo.

-Eres un maldito pervertido-Dijo Judy con la cara muy roja y sus orejas abajo.

-Ok, tal vez eso me lo merecía, pero antes de aquella violencia innecesaria, te iba a advertir algo-Dijo el zorro bastante adolorido por aquella cacheta de la coneja-Rayos, como es que algo tan pequeño y adorable como tú golpea tan fuerte.

-Dejemos esto bien en claro, primero; sabes que odio que me digan adorable, segundo; más te vale que tu historia sea creíble y tercero; ¿esto qué tiene que ver con que me quite la ropa?

-Bueno te lo diré, pero ya no me des más golpes, de acuerdo-Judy solo se lo quedo viendo, aun enfadada, incluso después de decir esto-Lo tomare como un sí, escucha, tu no serás la primera en probar este suero.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-Ahora la intriga invadía a la coneja, pero eso no así que quitara su cara de molestia al zorro.

-Ocurrió un pequeño accidente hace algunos años, cuando Abraham descubrió el suero yo fui la primera persona al que se lo dijo, o eso pensé, el me conto que sus primeras o más bien dicho su primera prueba, había sido un fracaso, en ese momento él tenía otro laboratorio en su ciudad natal, le había dicho a otro sujeto que él pensó que sería confiable, pero para su desgracia, aquel amigo era un deprenazi , la formula llego a oídos del enemigo y lo obligo a usarla en ellos, el primero en usarla fue el líder de una nueva organización llamada Hydra, la formula estaba en fase de desarrollo y aquel líder sufrió un deformamiento fatal.

-¿Que paso después?

-No lo sé, el doctor solo me dijo que cuando tuvo la oportunidad escapo de ellos antes de que lo encerraran.

-¿Y porque me cuentas esto a mí?, ¿Por qué apenas cuando ya todo está casi hecho?

-Al principio pensé que todo iría bien, pero ahora tengo miedo de que algo malo te pase, no sé qué es lo que me está pasando, pero ahora me preocupas más que nada en este mundo.

Esta era la primera vez que alguien ajeno a sus padres se preocupaba tanto por ella, pudo sentir como algo extraño cruzaba por su corazón y lo acercaba a Howard, algo que ella no pensó sentir y menos por alguien que fuese de diferente especie, estaba claro que lo que sentía por él era amor.

Ante tales palabras dichas, Judy se abalanzo sobre él dándole un abrazo y un leve beso en su mejilla, el zorro solo pudo devolverle el abrazo mientras ambos se sonrojaban por este acto.

-Tranquilo, tú mismo lo has dicho, soy la indicada para esto, todo va salir bien-Gracias a esto, la tranquilidad volvía a Wilde haciendo que regresara de entre sus pensamientos.

Ahora que todo volvía a la normalidad, Howard decidió separarse poco a poco del cuerpo de su amiga, terminando con su afectuoso abrazo.

-Una cosa más-Dijo Judy una vez separada del zorro-¿Eso que tenía que ver con que me desvistiera?-Volvió a enojarse, pero ahora con un poco más de tranquilidad y control.

-Bueno, admitiré que siempre te he querido decir eso, pero no en estas circunstancias-Pensó e imagino Wilde aquella imagen, antes de responder-Es que es necesario para que el proceso de resultado.

-¿Estás loco?, sabes acaso cuantos hombres me van a ver desnuda-Se quejó con la cara muy roja.

-Está bien, tal vez fue un error haberte escogido para este procedimiento, si ni siquiera puedes con el pánico escénico no te quiero imaginar en batalla… creo que todos tenían razón, solo eres carnada, una linda, dulce, sexy carnada-Ahora el miraba con su tono audaz con esa sonrisa tranquila que siempre traía, pero no se dio cuenta de lo último dicho por él.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME LLAMEN DULCE!-Un enorme enojo apareció dentro del pequeño cuerpo de Judy, pero ella tampoco había prestado atención a la última palabra que había salido de Wilde.

-Pero por favor, solo una conejita dulce le tiene miedo a algo tan sencillo, no sé si te has enterado que todos nuestros antepasados estaban desnudos en sus primeras etapas de vida, además no estará totalmente desnuda, podrás conservar tu ropa interior.

-De acuerdo, siempre y cuando pueda conservar algo de mi dignidad-Respondió muy roja de enojo.

-Muy bien, pues hazlo-Ahora él sonreía triunfante porque su pequeña estrategia había funcionado.

-Pero también quiero que te largues mientras me desvisto.

-Como gustes, de todas formas tengo pase a primera fila para ver ese lindo cuerpecito sin la gran mayoría de ropa.

-¡LARGO!-Ahora que de verdad estaba molesta con Howard, quien mantenía aun su sonrisa relajada de victoria, Judy le recrimino apuntando hacia la puerta para que este saliera.

Howard sin decir nada más acepto la ordenes de ella y camino directo a la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta otra vez la voz de Hopps lo interrumpió.

-Antes de que cierres, te tengo que preguntar algo-Comento Judy interrumpiendo la salida de su amigo.

-Sí, ¿qué quieres preguntarme?

-¿Acaso me dijiste sexy?

-Más vale que te apures, no tenemos mucho tiempo-Fue lo último que dijo Howard, de manera rápida y nerviosa, antes de azotar la puerta y salir de ahí, era claro que la pregunta lo había dejado rojo de vergüenza , no se había percatado de sus palabras hasta ahora.

-Zorro pervertido-Fue lo último que dijo antes de quitarse su primera prenda, pero lo raro es que lo había dicho con una sonrisa incomoda y con sus mejillas coloradas.

Después de cinco minutos salió Judy de los vestidores con solo un brazier y short deportivo (posiblemente no tenían de esos en esa época pero es mi historia y si yo quiero puedo hacer que también aparezca Deadpool y mate a todos, FUCK YOU), para su sorpresa cierto zorrito estaba parado esperándola, para su suerte estaba de espaldas.

-Ya era hora-Reclamo Wilde con su sonrisa, luego giro y la vio más detenidamente, hasta se podía decir que se escurría la baba por el hocico, si vista se perdió en ella durante unos segundos hasta que regreso en sí-Fueron cinco minutos de mi vida que nunca recuperare-Dijo una vez vuelto de su mente pervertido, eso sí, sin dejar de verla.

-Mis ojos están arriba -La cara de Judy está muy rojo, pero ahora se volvía más roja cuando se dio cuenta de la forma de la mirada de Howard y en donde iban dirigidos aquellos ojos.

-Bueno, hay que seguir, los comandantes me matan si no te presento de una vez.

Los dos caminaron directo al laboratorio, Howard caminaba con normalidad pero Judy se cubría con sus manos sus partes privadas, mientras sentía como miles de ojos la veían, el color de su cara era muy intenso y decidió caminar con la cabeza abajo, para evitar que alguien viera su cara roja de vergüenza. Al llegar a la sala donde se iría a llevar el procedimiento de Judy, varios de los comandantes comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, cosas no pervertidas claro, pero se preguntaban el por qué una coneja, nacida y criada en una granja, había sido seleccionada para un proceso de gran importancia para la guerra.

-¿Qué rayos hace una granjera en el ejército?-Pregunto el comandante de la marina, que era un gorila con cara de pocos amigos.

-A mí no me mires, fue idea de Howard-Respondió el coronel Phil, ante la pregunta- Llámame loco, pero tal vez este en lo correcto.

-¿En serio crees eso?, es solo un conejita, de lo único que nos serviría es para limpiar lar armas y eso si le va bien.

-Eso pensaba yo antes, pero ahora veo que puede que haya estado equivocado, pues en estos últimos meses ha demostrado ser mejor en su clase.

-Sigo creyendo que no nos sirve de nada.

Después de tantos susurros, todos los animales que estaban de espectadores decidieron guardar silencio cuando el doctor Abraham decidió dar inicio al proceso súper soldado, mientras que Howard se colocaba a un lado de él.

-Señores y señoras, comandantes y generales, sean bienvenidos al inicio al principio de una nueva raza de soldados, soldados con una fuerza, velocidad y agilidad mucho mayor que la de un cadete o animal ordinario, con este suero el problema de la guerra ya no será más un problema-Dio inicio a la presentación el doctor Abraham-Este día yo y Howard haremos historia con lo que será la primera súper soldada Judy Hopps.

Judy solo se percató en como los demás la miraban con desigualdad y seriedad en sus rostros, pero aún se sentía avergonzada por la situación incómoda en la que se encontraba. Mientras Abraham seguía con su presentación, Howard aprovecho para acercársele más a Judy.

-¿Nervios?-Pregunto en susurro una vez al lado de ella.

-Solo por el hecho de estar semidesnuda en una habitación donde la mayoría en esta habitación son hombres.

-No te preocupes, a nadie le importa tu linda cola de algodón…solo yo-Esto último lo dijo en su mente.

-Ahora sin más espera, comenzara la transformación-Abraham ya había terminado su introducción y estaba listo para empezar con esto.

El doctor se acercó a ella, mientras Howard se retiraba a su posición donde estaba una especie de panel con palancas y luces.

-Señorita Hopps, si es tan amable de acostarse en esa camilla-Abraham apuntaba a una capsula donde se encontraba una camilla metal total.

Judy hizo caso a esta petición y se acostó boca arriba, una vez ahí pudo sentir la sensación dura y fría del metal, fue atada de manos y piernas por unas enfermeras que llegaron, esto la hizo ponerse aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, el doctor se colocó a un lado suyo, dio una especie de señal hacia una de las enfermeras y esta le trajo un frasco con un líquido semitransparente, junto con una aguja. Cuando la aguja estaba llena de aquel líquido, la enfermera se lo dio al doctor y este pincho uno de los brazos de Judy inyectándola, dejando que recorriera su cuerpo.

-¿Es todo?, ¿Tanto teatro solo para esto?-Pregunto.

-De hecho, esa era la anestesia-Respondió Abraham luego de la pregunta de la conejita.

Esta no era la respuesta que ella hubiese querido oír cuando sus orejas escucharon las primeras vocales salir de la boca de aquella cabra anciana, así que solo trago un bulto de saliva y trato de calmarse.

-Muy bien, ahora mi colega Howard Wilde cerrara la cápsula con el sujeto dentro-Dicho esto, Howard hizo caso y bajo un palanca la cuál sello la maquina en la que estaba acostada Judy. Estaba nervioso y muy inseguro por como el proyecto avanzaba, pero ahora un miedo creció dentro de él al ver como se cerraba aquella capsula con su querida amiga dentro de él.

-Comenzaremos con el cinco por ciento de la energía y subiendo-Dijo Wilde, mientras se empezaron a oír sonidos salir de la maquina la cual ya estaba activada.

Dentro del aparato estaba Judy muy nerviosa por los sonidos que se empezaron a oír, pero lo que ignoro fue como unas agujas comenzaron a entrar en sus brazos, inyectándole una solución de color azul, esto ocasiono un dolor punzante y agudo la cual la obligó a retorcerse del dolor, pero pudo aguantarlo sin saber que eso era el inicio de más dolor dentro de su cuerpo.

Al momento que Howard bajo la palanca la maquina empezó a funcionar a su cinco por ciento de energía y esta empezó a aumentar, una vez llegada el quince por ciento, aquella máquina empezó a lanzar chispas y rayos dentro, donde se encontraba Judy, ella solo sintió comenzó al principio pero entre más aumentaba la energía el dolor también empezaba a aumentar. Ya al treinta por ciento Judy no resistió más y soltó un grito seco de dolor, al cincuenta por ciento el dolor ya era mucho y se empezaron a escuchar más gritos, al llegar el sonido a oídos de Wilde este se preocupó y dejo su posición para correr a verla.

-¡OREJAS!...¡JUDY!-Grito Howard muy preocupado por los gritos de desesperación y dolor de la coneja los cuales aumentaron de intensidad como de frecuencia-¡Tenemos que apagarlo de inmediato!-Reclamo muy preocupado.

-Pero si paramos ahora jamás sabremos si funciona o no el proyecto-Respondió Abraham.

-Y si no paramos cobraremos una vida más, esto tiene que parar-Recrimino una vez más.

-Caballeros, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?-Pregunto el coronel Phil, desde la seguridad detrás del cristal en el que estaba como espectador, al ver la discusión de estos científicos.

-Señor tenemos que parar de inmediato, esto puede terminar en una muerte segura-Dijo Howard ante la pregunta, muy nervioso y preocupado.

-Pero si paramos ahora, todo el avance se perderá y la posibilidad de muerte aumentaran-Ahora estaba defendiendo su posición Abraham, ahora algo molesto.

-Lo lamento Howard, pero me temo que tendremos que seguir, ahora mismo necesitamos toda la ayuda posible y si eso incluye bajas lo aceptaremos-El coronel estaba decidido en continuar.

-Pero que pasa si…-Fue interrumpido por una voz agonizante y adolorida.

-¡HOWARD!- Grito Judy desde dentro de la máquina, ahora conteniendo su dolor-CONTINUA.

-¡Estás loca!-Respondió muy impactado ante tal petición.

-HOWARD, YO YA SABÍA LOS RIESGOSDE ESTE PROYECTO Y AUN ASÍ ACEPTE…-Se detuvo un momento-Escúchame, no me importa si muero o no, estoy feliz al saber que ayude aunque sea muy poco, por lo menos moriré sabiendo que gracias a mi muerte aprendan para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo-Había logrado que su voz volviera a normalidad a pesar del increíble dolor por el que estaba pasando.

-Pero que pasa si algo sale mal y terminas mucho peor-Algunas lágrimas aparecían en los ojos de Howard.

-Sé que eso no va a pasar, confió mucho en ustedes dos-Fueron las últimas palabras que ella dijo antes que siguieran.

-Ya escucharon, continúen-Ordeno el coronel.

-Entendido-Acepto Abraham mientras observaba a Howard con ojos de compasión y algo de dolor por lo que estaba pasando ahora, era obvio que él la amaba y esto no le importaba a él, siempre y cuando su mejor amigo pueda estar con quien él sepa querer amar estaría feliz por él.

-Entendido…coronel-Finalmente acepto Howard con la voz algo apagada.

Y así el volvió a su puesto, aunque seguía muy preocupado por lo que iría a suceder, continuaron con el experimento en donde se había quedado la energía en el cincuenta por ciento que fue aumentada a sesenta por ciento, los gritos de Judy eran más preocupantes a partir de este punto y mucho más frecuentes, al setenta se pudo escuchar como su voz ya estaba ronca por tantos gritos, al noventa se escucharon más quejido agonizantes, al cien los gritos cesaron ya que ella se había desmayado por el dolor, esto ya era muy preocupante, Howard sintió un enorme frió recorrer por su espina dorsal al detectar la posibilidad de que ella ya no estuviera con vida, unos segundo más el proyecto había terminado y Wilde fue corriendo, junto con algunas enfermeras, a ver lo que había sucedido.

Al abrirse la capsula, tan solo un poco, mucho humo blanco empezó a salir dificultando la visión, al esfumarse la gran parte de este, se pudo ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Judy, el cuál no había recibido algún cambió, seguía viéndose igual de como entro. Howard la tomo y puso una de sus orejas sobre el pecho de la conejita, sintió un gran alivio y como un enorme peso de sus hombros salía al escuchar como su corazón todavía mandaba sangre a su cuerpo a un ritmo normal, un poco lento pero eso no significa algún peligro, desgraciadamente no todo era felicidad, debido a que su cuerpo no parecía haber sufrido algún cambio, automáticamente se tomó como un fracaso y que el suero no había surtido efecto.

-Qué demonios fue eso, ¿Abraham?-Pregunto muy furioso por el resultado el coronel Phil.

-Yo no-no-no lo sé señor-Respondió muy desconcertado mientras observaba como Hopps era puesta sobre una camilla y siendo transportada a la sala médica, con Wilde acompañándola.

-Quiero que lo arregles de inmediato-Reclamo aún molesto.

-Lo hare señor-Acepto, pero para su desgracia, luego de haber terminado y que todos los observadores bajaban de su sitio, uno de ellos se le acerco a su oído.

-Hail Hydra-Susurro el tipo al oído del doctor, de un momento a otro sintió un terrible dolor en su estómago, algo punzante lo había perforado y pudo sentir la sangre recorriéndole. Esta acción se volvió a repetir por lo menos tres veces más, en este punto el doctor estaba agonizante y había caído al suelo dejando un gran charco de sangre debajo de él.

-A-a-ayuda-Agonizaba Abraham desde el suelo, mientras algo de sangre salía de su boca, esto dificulto su habla asiendo que apenas y se escuchase.

El sonido de su cuerpo caer llamo la atención de algunos comandantes que aún no se habían ido y que de inmediato voltearon.

-¡Un espía!-Dijo el coronel de la marina muy alarmado.

Los pocos animales que se encontraban ahí de inmediato fueron a detenerlo, uno de ellos salió del lugar para soltar la alarma y pedir ayuda médica, poca sabían los demás, puesto que aquel tipo era también una bomba, cuando fueron a detenerlo solo fue cuestión de oprimir un botón que tenía escondido baja una de sus mangas del disfraz que tenía puesto.

-HAIL HYDRA-Repitió aquel espía, el cuál era de especie de un Puma, estas fueron sus últimas palabras, ya que oprimió el botón y este exploto junto con todos los animales que estaban a su alrededor.

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Final de la primera parte._**

 **Maldito retraso y malditas drogas, están más caras que el aguacate aquí en MEXICO.**

 **Ave Maria Gratia plena. Maria Gratia plena. Maria Gratia plena .Ave, ave dominus .Dominus tecum. Benedicta tu in mulieribus. Et benedictus. Et benedictus fructus ventris. Ventris tui Jesus. Ave Maria :P.**

 **Dejando de lado mi estupidez, mE tarde porque así lo quiso Dios :), hagan de cuenta que bajo del cielo y me metió un santa paliza mientras me decía que me tardase en subir este capítulo y yo obedecí. Bueno no, a no ser…**

 **PD: Amoh ha jugah :9 TOY LOKYTO**

 **Estoy haciendo scratch con una cremallera, yo como Nicki Minaj estoy loco a mi manera dije "hoy quiero juerga" y santaflow me puso una camisa de fuerza para tenerme recluso, si vuelvo a desnudarme en la calle será delito, en magnos enterpise fijo me dan el finiquito y no quiero otro chupito noo! Que puedo acabar frito durmiendo en un barril como lo hacía chespirito. MUY LOCO TOY YO JEJEJE**


	11. Extra: Gwen Wilde Hopps (RESUBIDA,YOLO)

**_(Escena bonus, 16 años después)_**

En la mayor escuela de prestigio en New Zootopia **(Clara parodia de New York)** , el Zoo-tecnology, en el grado de preparatoria, una chica de especia mixta de conejo y zorro, con un pelaje hermoso color gris plateado, linda figura, ojos morados, con mayores rasgos de conejo, incluyendo su estatura, y muy pocos de zorro, saltaba entre los pasillos de la gran y hermosa escuela, era una de las pocas razas mixtas que se encontraban en la ciudad, por lo cual no era nada extraño que uno que otro animal de le quedara viendo, aparte de que era muy bella y tenía el cuerpo muy bien esculpido, pero ella los ignoraba. Saltaba de un lado a otro mientras iba en dirección a su dormitorio, tenía los audífonos puestos y a todo volumen, escuchando la nueva canción de Gazelle, una llamada la bicicleta, en compañía de otro cantante, su mochila estaba repleta de muchos útiles escolares y detrás tenía pegada una patineta, era su medio de transporte y le encantaba practicar el skateboarding, a pesar todo lo que decían con respecto de que una chica era muy frágil para ese deporte, pero se podía decir que ella los callaba con su increíble habilidad con aquella tabla con cuatro ruedas, vestía un blusa de manga larga del mismo color de sus ojos, morado, unos jeans negro y una chamarra naranja.

Subió por unas escaleras algo empinadas, mientras cargaba unos libros de algebra lineal y química avanzada, al subir las escaleras, dio vuelta a un pasillo repleto de otros estudiantes, jugando de un lado a otro y causando mucho alboroto, camino un poco, esquivando con mucha facilidad algunos objetos que lanzaban, hasta llegar a una puerta, se detuvo delante de ella y saco unas llaves de su bolso trasero con un llavero de zanahoria adornándolas, cuando estuvo a punto de introducirlas a la cerradura de su puerta y entrar a la habitación, una voz la detuvo.

-Oye Gwen, que tal si nos ayudas a nosotros con nuestros estudios-Dijo un chico de especie liebre, coqueteándole a nuestra personaje principal, con voz seductora y muy lujuriosa.

-Pierdes tu tiempo conmigo Flash-Contesto enfadada por el coqueteo de su vecino de lado.

-Vamos te juro que no te arrepentirás, por favor-Seguía insistiendo con la misma voz seductora.

-Creo que no te has enterado bien quienes son mis padres-Dijo un poco más molesta.

-No te preocupes por ellos, te prometo que jamás sabrán lo nuestro-Respondió.

-Bueno, si lo pones así, iré contigo, pero con la condición de que tú y los demás no vuelvan a jugar futbol americano-Contesto con voz astuta.

-Estás loca, estamos a mitad de temporada, no podemos de dejar de jugar-Respondió enfadado.

-Entonces me temo que tú y tus pervertidos amigos tendrán que conseguirse una muñeca inflable o recurrir a sus manos para deshacerse de ese instito carnal suyo por jugar un deporte bárbaro y primitivo-Respondió- Es un treta cariño.

Puede que el chico no haya entendido ni la mitad de lo que quería decir, pero sabía que lo había ofendido, muy molesto y con el ceño fruncido regreso a su cuarto y azoto la puerta violentamente tras de él. Gwen solo sonrío ante su victoria, antes de regresar a lo suyo.

Una vez abierta la puerta, entro con mucha calma, a pesar de lo sucedido, por ella y la cerró tras suyo. Una vez dentro de la seguridad de su alcoba, dejó su mochila en la entrada y camino por el pasillo.

-Ya llegue Felicia, espero que finalmente hayas hecho tu tarea-Dijo mientras caminaba en dirección de la cocina y se quitaba los audífonos de sus orejas.

Felicia era su mejor amiga y compañera de cuarto, era una gata negra un poco más baja que ella y también era algo perezosa por lo que siempre lograba convencer a Gwen de hacer su tarea por ella. Al caminar un poco más en su lindo, elegante y muy limpio cuarto, que era más parecido a un departamento mediano, en la sala vio cómo su amiga estaba sentada en un sofá, hablando, mientras le ofrecía galletas de avellana, a alguien que estaba detrás de un sillón grande, por lo que Gwen aún no notaba quién era.

-Gwen, que gusto que hayas llegado-Dijo Felicia, con una bandeja de galletas, al notar la presencia de su amiga.

-Hola ¿con quién hablas?, te conseguiste un nuevo novio-Dijo en tono de broma mientras sacaba del refrigerador un bote de leche y comenzaba a beberlo desde el envase.

-No, de hecho es…-Trato de hablar pero fue interrumpida por aquel tipo.

-Esa es la forma en la que saludas a tu viejo después de no verlo en un largo rato-Dijo Nick Wilde volteando a verla.

Así es, el apellido completo de Gwen era Wilde Hopps, hija de dos de los grandes superhéroes del mundo. Al ver a su padre pararse y voltear a ver a su hija, ella escupió toda la leche que estaba en sus mejillas, cayendo al suelo.

Nick vestía con un traje de color beige muy elegante, con una camisa azul cielo y los tres botones de esta desabrochados, también sus ojos los ocultaba con unas gafas de sol muy opacas.

-Tomare eso como un hola-Dijo Nick al ver la escena de su hija escupiendo aquella bebida-Por cierto Felicia, las galletas están deliciosas, muchas gracias.

-No hay de que señor Wilde-Contesto aquella gata con un sonrojo grande en sus mejillas.

-Que-que, haces aquí-Pregunto Gwen logrando recuperar su aliento después de aquel susto.

-¿Que acaso ningún padre puede visitar a su hija un rato, antes de irse a trabajar?-Pregunto con su acento carismático de siempre mientras seguía comiendo la galleta.

-No, menos si tú eres el padre-Contesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo veía con una mirada entre molesta, sorprendida y un poco alegre.

-Tuche, ahora si nos permites Felicia quisiera hablar con mi hija a solas a por favor-Pidió Nick.

Ella acepto y los dejo un rato a ellos solos, saliendo del lugar, pero para más seguridad, Gwen llevo a su padre a su habitación, para tener más seguridad de que su charla permaneciera privada.

-No puede ser, no puedes ser-Repetía una y otra vez Gwen una vez dentro de su cuarto y con candado

-Esta son las peores galletas que provee en toda mi vida, pero por favor no se lo digas a tu amiga-Dijo Nick con indiferencia ante los problemas sentimentales de su hija, tirando la galleta que llevaba masticando por varios minutos a la basura junto a lo que le quedaba en su pata.

-Sabía que este día no podía ser tan bueno-Dijo para sí misma Gwen olvidando la presencia de su padre.

-Bonito cuarto, claro es mejor el tuyo en casa, pero este es igual de acogedor-Padre e hija se ignoraban por igual, mientras Nick saltaba a la cama y se ponía cómodo, Gwen caminaba de un lugar.

-Papá, este día todo me estaba saliendo perfecto, entregue todos mis trabajos, hoy no hubo bromas pesadas, por fin logre que aceptaran usar patinetas para ir de un clase a otra, encontré un buen reproductor de mp3 y mi examen de trigonometría, diez asegurado-Dijo mientras se lanzaba a su silla giratoria, cerca de su escritorio-Porque ahora, decides venir.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que yo venga?-Pregunto Nick.

-Papá, todos saben quién eres y es bastante incomodo que todos crean que necesito de ti para solucionar mi vida-Dijo mientras que de forma exagerada, dejaba caer su cabeza contra del escritorio-Que alguien me mate-Apenas se logró entender pues su boca había quedado cubierta por el mueble.

-Algo me dice que estas en tus días, ¿verdad?-Pregunto en cierto tono de burla.

-Papá-Respondió levantando su cabeza y mirando a su padre con un sonrojo enorme de vergüenza.

-Jajaja, tranquila-Se burló una vez más.

Nick giro su cabeza por todas partes, para ver lo bien decorado que estaba su habitación, claro el único lugar desordenado era su escritorio, donde reposaba su computadora, una foto de ella de pequeña junto a sus padres y varias máquinas pequeñas enredados en cables.

-¿Qué paso con tus lentes?, si no mal recuerdo, tú necesitas de unos-Pregunto.

-Bueno yo…yo, decidí, usar, lentes de contacto-Contesto muy nerviosa.

-Pensé que te daban miedo usarlos, el meter un pedazo de plástico a tu ojo te daba escalofríos de miedo-Su tono burlón se hizo presente en la última frase.

-Bueno, pues la gente cambia-Contesto con los mismos nervios.

-Si tú lo dices, de donde sacaste todo eso, parece tecnología de grado militar, ¿me has estado robando?

-¿Qué?, no, esto son solo cosas que saco de la basura y que me gusta reutilizar.

-Como para lanzadores de un líquido parecido a una telaraña.

Los nervios estaban al máximo en su hija, tanto que no los pudo ocultar, y estaba a un rojo vivo su rostro.

-Yo, no… no tengo idea de lo que hablas-Fue lo único que pudo responder con una sonrisa fingida.

-Jeje, no me engañas, sé que esta eres tú-De su bolsillo izquierdo, Nick saco su teléfono y de él proyecto un video de una chica disfrazada con un pasamontañas negro, googles negros, sudadera blanca, nudillera interior de karate blanco y el mismo tipo de jean negro que Gwen estaba usando, mientras estaba detenía un auto negro de ladrones y a la vez protegía un autobús de pasajeros.

-Ohm no, no sé de qué estás hablando-Seguía nerviosa y esta vez sujetaba sus largas orejas y comenzaba a frotarlas con sus manos como si fuera pelo.

-No me engañas-Respondía Nick mientras el video seguía corriendo, hasta que atrapan a los criminales- Es grandioso. Guau, mil trescientos kilos y lo atrapaste en sesenta y cinco por hora, no es sencillo, eres muy talentosa.

-No, eso es un video que suben a internet, tú ya me conoces, no pude haber heredado los poderes de mamá, ni siquiera tengo unos propios-Trato de excusarse.

Mientras el curioso de Nick seguía revisando por toda la habitación hasta encontrar una trampilla en el techo, cogiendo un palo cercano y aprovechando que su hija estaba volteado, tratando de converse a su padre de que no era ella, el tomo el palo y empujo la trampilla de la cual salió el traje del video colgando se un lazo.

Gwen al darse cuenta de esto, reacciono rápido y llevo el traje detrás ella, metiéndolo rápido a su armario.

-Que tenemos aquí-Pregunto Nick.

-Bueno, este…-Dijo Gwen colorada.

-Así que eres la muchacha arácnida-Pregunto Nick poniéndose serio ahora-La que pelea contra el crimen, ¿la joven araña?

-No, bueno soy…la coneja araña-Dijo apenada, pero un poco más tranquila que antes al sacar su verdad, mientras esperaba algún regaño de su padre, sacando como todos los años al típico padre sobreprotector que tuvo que soportar antes de irse de su ciudad natal, Zootopia.

-Con esa pijama no-Contesto calmado Nick.

-Oye de verdad lo siento, planeaba decírtelo y no tienes por qué estar enojado solo por…espera minuto-Dijo reaccionando algo tarde a la palabras de Nick, mientras su traje salía disparado del armario hasta caer a la cama, a un lado de Nick-No estas molesto conmigo, ¿Qué paso con la rutina del padre que cada vez que decía la palabra chico, niño o novio, estallaba de rabia?, ¿O solo es un cruel broma contra tu única hija?-Dijo muy confundida por la reacción de su padre.

-Aclaremos las cosas, todavía me sigue molestando que tú digas esas frases, así que elimínalas de tu diccionario y en segunda, yo también estoy sorprendido de esto, pero en tiempos de guerra, a problemas complicados, soluciones complicadas-Dijo Nick.

Al decir esto, él se quitó las gafas de sol que traía puestas para dejar ver sus ojos, y uno de ellos estaba morado con algo de sangre coagulada.

-No puede ser, ¿ahora en que problemas te metiste?, ¿Lo sabe mamá?-Pregunto Gwen no tan impresionada pues ya sabía el trabajo de su padre, pero eso no evito que sacara de entre sus cosas un botiquín de primeros auxilios para ayudar a su papá.

-De hecho, el problema es tu mama y por eso estoy aquí-Contesto Nick dejando impactada a su hija quien ya estaba sacando un pedazo de algodón humedecido en alcohol.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto deteniendo sus actos.

-Luego te explico, pero ahora dime, alguien más lo sabe, como tu amiga.

-No, solo tú y yo-Respondió mientras trataba la herida de su padre-Si ella se entera, creo que se pondría muy emocionada y no es nada cool cuando ella se emociona, puesto que exagera mucho las cosas.

-Te diré lo que sí es cool-Nick agarro un tubo repleto de una sustancia blanca y se lo arrojo a ella, quién lo atrapo al instante-Tu telaraña, su fuerza de tensión esta fuera de serie, dime quien la fabrico.

-Yo la hice de hecho-Contesto.

-Ah, y trepas paredes, eso como lo haces, ¿guantes adhesivo?

-Eso es una historia larga, yo estaba…-Trato de explicar hasta que fue interrumpida por las boberías de su progenitor.

-Qué onda, enserio ves con esto-Dijo viendo los googles del disfraz de su hija y poniéndoselo en los ojos-Estoy ciego-Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Sí, si veo-Contesto mientras se los arrebataba-Oye, te dije que si veo, escúchame, sucede que cuando sea lo que paso, paso, todos mis sentidos volaron al límite y es demasiado abrumador así que, eso ayuda a que me concentre-Dijo mientras detenía la atención médica a su padre.

-Te urge hacerle varias mejoras, sistemáticas de cabo a rabo, por eso vine aquí-Se detuvo un segundo-¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿porque yo y tu madre lo hacemos?, ya dilo, cuál es tu motivo, ¿Qué te saca de esa cama todas las mañanas?

-Creo que…yo…-Se detuvo al igual que Nick-Toda mi vida he sido como soy, he tenido estos poderes como por seis meses, leo muchos libros y armo computadoras, desde pequeña me has dado todo lo que quise, un buena educación en escuelas de prestigios, computadoras, juguetes, pero al ser hija de dos héroes, me sentía algo sola, que no encajo en ningún lado, aparte de que soy una chica hibrido entre zorro y conejo, eso no se ve a diario y cuando entendí el porqué de estos poderes, finalmente pude sentir que encajo en un lugar, que ya no necesito que me protejan, que podía cuidarme de mi misma sin la necesidad de salir huyendo a buscar protección atrás de sus espaldas-Gwen subió sus pies a la cama y los puso en su pecho solo para abrazarlos, hasta que sintió como Nick la jalaba hacia ella solo para abrazarla y sentir el calor reconfortante de su padre.

-Tranquila, sé que ser diferente puede ser pesado, pero eso lo mejor es, que no hay alguien igual a ti y eso no te hace diferente, te hace única y especial-Dijo Nick en medio del abrazo.

Gwen solo soltó una sonrisa, a punto de caer en lágrimas, pero logro contenerse y devolver el abrazo.

-Gracias papa-Respondió casi en susurro-Cuando alguien tienes los talentos que yo tengo, pero otros no y luego pasa algo malo, es por culpa de uno.

-Así que quieres ayudar al indefenso, quieres hacer tu parte, luchar por un mundo mejor y todo eso-Dijo Nick rompiendo el abrazo lentamente.

-Sí, sí quiero proteger al indefenso, eso fue lo que yo dije.

-Una última pregunta, ya sacaste tu pasaporte o aún quieres que pase tu papá por ti-Dijo ahora en broma Nick relajando la situación.

-¿Qué?, ni siquiera he sacado mi licencia de conducir.

-Bueno cuando la saques, ten en cuenta que no te voy a dejar conducir ninguno de mis autos, ahora sígueme, te llevare a tu primer viaje a Ciervalania **(Alemania)** -Nick se levantó de la cama directo a la puerto.

-Pero papá, no puedo ir a Ciervalania, me atrasaría mucho en la escuela y-y además tengo de-deberes y…-Trato de hablar pero fue interrumpida.

-Voy a fingir que no dijiste eso-Intervino.

-Hablo enserio, no dejare así de pronto la escuela.

-Tal vez sea peligroso, pero si ese es el problema, hablare con tus profesores para que te den el día, les diré que la coneja araña, ósea tú, ayudara a su padre Iron-Fox, ósea yo-Nick tomo la manija de la puerta y cuando estuvo por girarla y salir por ella, fue detenida por su hija quién le lanzo una telaraña a su mano.

-No le digas a nadie, no sabes cuánto ya llamo la atención solo por ser tu hija-Dijo Gwen bajando el brazo con el cual había apuntado y lanzado la telaraña, con ayuda de un aparato que estaba en su muñeca, a la mano de Nick, pegándola a la puerta.

-Ok, coneja-araña-Dijo Nick con una sonrisa dibujada entre oreja a oreja-Quítame esto.

-Lo siento, traeré el disolvente-Acepto buscando entre sus cosas.

-Por cierto, hay que hablar de tu nombre mientras aún tenemos tiempo, porque no eres una coneja al cien por ciento y además me siento algo excluido.

-Jeje, dudo mucho que me quede el nombre de especie mixta-araña-Dijo riéndose de la broma.

Ambos rieron antes de partir lejos de la ciudad a una batalla que pondrá en peligro la relación de Nick y Judy, de la cual Gwen aún no se ha enterado, y Judy no sabrá de la participación en secreto de su hija. Pero no sin antes de que Nick le dé un obsequio a su hija.

 ** _(Fin de la escena bonus)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **I will come back … madafackers**

 **CHAN CHAN, CHAN CHAN CHAN (Disque música de terminator)**


	12. Capitulo de Judy 3: Parte 3

**_En algún lugar de zootopia, 7:28 a.m. (1974)._**

Una explosión hizo que todos los equipos de seguridad y médicos se movieran directo al lugar de la catástrofe, el lugar era la zona en donde fue llevada la prueba, supuestamente "fallida", de transformación de la primera súper soldada Judy Hopps, la explosión sonó por todo el lugar e hizo que temblara por algunas salas cercanas a esta, una de ellas era la sala de hospital, en donde se hallaba Judy inconsciente, quién poco a poco lograba recuperar el conocimiento acostada en una cama.

-Parece que alguien por fin regresa a la tierra de los vivos-Dijo una voz cerca de ella de cierto zorro acosador…tal vez sexualmente.

-Howard, ¿qué paso y qué son todos esos temblores?-Dijo con una voz que reflejaba cansancio y dolor, mientras ella se frotaba con una de sus patas su cabeza ya que el dolor en ella era insoportable.

-Te seré sincero orejas, no tengo ni la menor idea, aunque vi mucho movimiento de enfermeras y doctores que salieron corriendo de sala, espero que no sea algo grave-Respondió mientras que sus orejas poco a poco iban cayendo por la preocupación.

Un momento de silencio se generó, hasta que Hopps recordó la razón del porque se encontraba en ese sitio.

-¿Qué paso con el experimento?-Pregunto de manera espontánea y sorpresiva.

-¿Perdón?-Respondió algo desconcertado y sorprendido.

-Me refiero a que si dio resultados el que me hayan sometido a tanto dolor.

-No lo sé, tu cómo te sientes-Ahora su tono había cambiado a uno despreocupado y algo decepcionado.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?, tu eres uno de los genios que creo el suero, tú debes saberlo.

-Corrección orejas, yo no ayude a crear el suero, yo solo construí los artefactos para implantárselo al paciente receptor, ósea tú, y además no se los resultados que debió haber dado.

-¿Cómo que debió?-Otro momento un poco más corto de silencio.

-Los generales y yo, creemos que el proyecto fue un fracaso, no vimos ningún cambio en ti, básicamente eres la misma de como entraste a la maquina a como saliste de ella, no vimos resultados positivos.

-Te refieres a que todo fue en vano.

-Es un buen resumen que desgraciadamente es cierto.

Ahora se notaba como las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos y mirara abajo suyo, abrazando sus rodillas con mucha fuerza, el solo saber que hizo todo esto para nada la destruyo completamente, no podía haber nada en este mundo que lo hiciera sentir mejor, es como si alguien le pusiera la regla de sentirse miserable por tanto esfuerzo tirado a la basura que nunca más volvería a obtener, pero como dicen algunos, las reglas están para romperse.

-Sabes algo, me alegra que no te haya pasado nada-El tono consolador de Howard se notaba poco porque lo escondía bajo su típico tono relajo de siempre, pero era claro que estaba en esas palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo volteando a ver al único que ser que estaba junto a ella.

-A lo que me refiero, es que yo creo que ya eres una súper soldada, mucho antes de entrar a esa cosa yo pensaba eso de ti-Con cuidado acerco una de sus manos, o en este caso patas, y la acerco lentamente a sus ojos para limpiar su lagrimas-Tu cuerpo no necesita ningún cambio, tu eres perfecta así como eres, como por ejemplo el hecho de no rendirte cada día, el de querer entrar al ejército y demostrar tu valía ya te convierte en una, es por eso que te escogí, porque tú ya lo eres y siempre lo serás.

Judy no dijo nada y solo vio fijamente, ambas miradas se cruzaron nuevamente pero ahora estaban más conectadas la una con la otra, ambos se sonrojaron por completo por tales palabras, poco a poco Howard acercaba su rostro al de Judy y ella sabía perfectamente lo que venía a continuación.

-Espera, Ho-Howard, esto no está bien, somos de diferentes especies, ¿Qué dirán los demás si nos vieran así?-Detuvo por completo a Howard con un pie encima de su hocico.

-Jeje, orejas, ¿crees de verdad que eso me importa?, que piensen lo que ellos quieran y no se metan en la vida de lo demás, además he hecho cosas que deberás se ven mal, pero esto no es una de ellas-Respondió quitando las manos de Judy de él.

-Pero que pasa si tu…-Sus palabras fueran detenidos por los labios de Wilde quién solo fue profundizando el beso aún más.

Hopps no supe que hacer, un lado de ella decía que esto no está bien, que cada uno debe andar con los de su especie y evitar las malas críticas por tener una pareja inter-especie, pero otro lado de ella deseaba esto, ese lado le importaba un bledo los comentarios y solo quería andar con su zorrito nada más, así que solo se dejó llevar por el momento y correspondió el beso devolviéndoselo con más pasión y más deseo, lo amaba y ella lo sabía perfectamente. La intensidad con la que inicio fue bajando poco a poco hasta el punto de que los dos se separaran en busca de aire con una línea de saliva que conectaba sus bocas, al final de ese intenso beso, ambos amantes, a una corta distancia del otro, se vieron a las caras, la cuales seguían sonrojadas por el momento, mientras recuperaban el aliento.

(Dejando de lado lo cursi)

Sus miradas perdidas en el rostro del otro, fueron interrumpidas cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse de golpe y de esta entrar una enfermera de especie cebra, empujando una camilla con el comandante de la marina encima de esta y con un tanque de oxígeno conectado a una manguera directo a su nariz. La imagen que vieron fue muy desconcertante y a la vez horrible, Howard había escuchado el estruendo pero no le había dado importancia, hasta ahora.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto algo asustado por como cada vez más camillas y doctores entraban al quirófano y cada uno de los pacientes estaba en la sala de pruebas donde fue el tratamiento de Judy.

-La seguridad fue burlada, un espía de Hydra logro infiltrarse y estallo una bomba en la sala de pruebas-Contesto una de las muchas enfermeras.

-No fue ahí donde…-Trato de decir Judy pero fue interrumpida por Wilde, quién ya sabía que era lo que iría a preguntar.

-Donde fuiste tratada-Completo para salir corriendo a la puerta de la cuál ingreso otro paciente que contesto lo que duda que él tenía.

En esa cama se encontraba el cuerpo del difunto doctor Abraham con sería quemaduras en su pelo y mucho sangre alrededor suyo. Judy, como pudo, se puso de pie para acompañar a Howard y verificar que todo se encontrase bien, pero se llevó la misma sorpresa que Wilde al ver el cuerpo, ambos se quedaron viendo al doctor Abraham antes de que fuese cubierto por una manta y que siguiera un recorrido diferente al de los otros pacientes, tristemente este se iría a la morgue.

-Lo lamento tanto Howard, sé que él era tu mejor amigo-Dijo Judy viendo como unas cuantas lagrimas salían de los ojos de su amigo, ahora posiblemente novio.

-No era solo mi amigo-Contesto Howard-Hace algunos años era imposible que un zorro entrara a la milicia y mucho más imposible que llegara a entrar a alguna universidad que se graduase de esta, pero el vio algo en mí y me ayudó mucho, me ayudo a entrar a una universidad y salir con grandes honores de ella, también sacrifico bastante para que me dejaran ser miembro de un proyecto tan grande como este, le debo mucho a esa cabra.

-Por eso me enlistaste, para que no sufriera los malos tratos que tu tuviste, ¿verdad?-Pregunto Judy mientras comprendía cada vez más rápido en dolor por el que estaba pasando aquel zorro.

Mientras el dolor pasaba, Hopps se alejó de Howard con el ceño fruncido y una enorme ira que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, se podía decir que la sangre le hervía por el enojo que estaba sintiendo.

-¿A dónde vas orejas?-Pregunto Howard al verla salir del lugar.

-Voy a ponerme mi ropa y luego me dirás en donde se encuentra la base de Hydra-Contesto mientras seguía su camino con dirección a la puerta.

-Al parecer la fórmula sí que te hiso algo, te fundió tu cerebro y te volvió loca.

-Howard ya viste lo que ellos hicieron y no voy a esperar a que le hagan esto a otra gente y que se extienda hasta ciudades, continentes y posiblemente el mundo.

-Orejas se lo que estas sintiendo ahora y de hecho yo soy el que debe decir tales estupideces, pero desconocemos sus bases, además si lo supiéramos es un suicidio ir sola o con un ejército a ese lugar, no sabemos exactamente qué es lo que nos espera.

-Entonces ven conmigo.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto bastante confundido-Creo que el beso te arruino lo poco que neuronas que te quedaban.

-Howard no estoy bromeando, tu eres lo suficientemente listo como para que me ayudes por vía aérea, además eres el único piloto que puede ayudar.

-Gracias por el alago, digamos que decido ayudarte y que lo que nos espera es suficiente para una sola coneja; ¿Cómo quieres averiguar su base?, y lo primordial, ¿Como sabemos que no están del otro lado del mundo?

-La información sobre el día de la prueba solo lo sabían algunos coroneles de la reserva estratégica y como ellos están vigilados la gran mayor parte del tiempo, ninguno pudo difundir la noticia, hasta hace unas cuantas horas que es donde todo la milicia lo supo, por lo cual dudo que el espía haiga venido desde otro continente y llegado a Zootopia en tan solo seis horas.

-Entonces es de aquí y solo fue cuestión de robar un traje militar y seguir a un coronel u otro miembro hasta este lugar.

-Exacto.

-Pero, Zootopia es una enorme ciudad, ¿en dónde pondrían una base sin que nadie la viera?

-Fácil, en el único sitio donde la civilización es bastante escasa y que este rodeada por enormes pinos y montañas para ocultarse.

-Te refieres a Tundratown. (Antes de QUE ME VENGAN A JODER, Tundratown en ese tiempo era solo un pueblo con diez casas típicas de madera en un enorme bosque, según sho. Amo a matón. Matarile al maricón. PUTOOO).

-Exacto, ahora quien es la genio.

-Pero aguarda, como quieres llevar equipo sin que se enteren y sin que nos metamos en más problemas.

-Bueno, lo de meterte en problemas ya es un gaje tuyo por lo que ya debes estar acostumbrado, por lo cual creo que no nos queda de otra más que robarlo.

-¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a orejas?

La respuesta no era algo que él quisiera escuchar, ya había hecho bastantes cosas malas en su vida en la milicia Howard, pero esto iba a un nivel mucho más alto de las estupideces que el cometía a menudo.

-Howard, sé que tú sabes que esto es lo correcto como yo, por eso te necesito-Judy había cambiado su tono serio a uno más tranquilizador y calmado.

-Está bien, te ayudare-Acepto finalmente-Aunque.

-Porque siempre tienes que arruinar los momentos y ponerle un pero a todo-Se quejó Judy tras destruirse ese pequeño momento que se estaba formando.

-Perdón, es que como sabremos exactamente sus coordenadas sin tardar todo el día y sin esperar un ataque inesperado de ellos.

-Diablos, eso es algo de lo que no había pensado, tenemos que obtener información de uno de ellos y obligarlo a hablar.

-Creo que es algo que tendrás que pensar en el camino, ven te acompañare por tu ropa-Insistió Howard y ella acepto como si nada mientras trataba de elaborar un plan de captura

Justo antes de que ellos pasasen por la puerta, esta se abrió de nuevo pero ahora no estaba entrando ningún otro animal en camilla, ahora había entrado el coronel Phil muy molesto y enfadado por los hechos.

-Ustedes dos, síganme de inmediato-Apunto directo a Howard y a Judy, estaba más que claro que toda su ira la iría a descargar sobre la pareja.

Los dos hicieron caso a la orden de su superior al mando y de inmediato lo siguieron directo a su oficina. Una vez en esta.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ACABA DE PASAR AHÍ?!-Grito muy enfadado.

-Lenguaje, por favor-Intervino Judy.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA HOPPS!, quiero que ustedes dos me digan, cómo es posible que un espía se halla enterado de este supuesto secreto.

-Lo está diciendo como si fuera nuestra culpa-Dijo Howard con un tono serio.

-¡Claro que lo es!, siempre es tu culpa Wilde y ahora hemos perdido al único científico que nos podía dar la victoria, tu escogiste a esta coneja para el experimento que resultó un fracaso y ahora no tenemos ni formula, ni súper soldado, Abraham murió para nada-Como fue predicho, el coronel desato su furia sobre ellos.

-No-Dijo Hopps-No murió en vano o por lo menos lo demostrare, si logro encontrar el cuartel de donde vino ese espía, tal vez podamos regresarles el favor.

-¿Estás loca o eres una suicida?, enviarte a un lugar desconocido y sola sería una estupidez total, además que sería un desperdicio.

-Pero no iré sola, Howard me acompañara-Las miradas fueron directo al zorro que parecía estar en su propio mundo hasta oír su nombre.

-Eso no va a ser posible, Howard es el único científico capaz de recrear la fórmula perdida.

-¿Qué yo que?-Interrumpió Wilde muy desconcertado-Está loco, solo el doctor Abraham podía hacer eso, además que no tengo el tiempo suficiente como para algo así.

-Pues ahora has espacio en tu agenda, porque esa es tu nueva misión, trataras de copiar la fórmula y harás que esta vez su funcione. ¿Entendiste?-Wilde se había quedado sin palabras esta vez, no tenía otra opción-Dije, que si entendiste.

-Sí, señor-El enojo era algo que él no podía ocultar y lo demostraba perfectamente.

-Bien, en cuanto a ti conejita-Volteo directo a Judy-Buscare un puesto para ti y agradece que te deje quedarte, ahora retírense ambos.

Los dos se fueron del lugar y decidieron abandonar el sitio. Una vez afuera, ya con Judy con los atuendos con los que había llegado puestos, ambos fueron directo a la limosina de Howard, los muy enojado con por cómo habían sido tratados.

-Como puede ser tan tonto, que acaso ese león no sabe lo que puede pasar si no actuamos rápido-Dijo muy furiosa Judy-Y ahora posiblemente me usen para limpiar los inodoros o algo peor.

-Por lo menos tú, no tienes un trabajo imposible-Se quejó Howard-Como se le ocurre que replique una fórmula de la cual no tengo conocimientos y lo peor es si no lo hago, tal vez pierda mi lugar con ellos.

-Tu aún puedes participar con ellos, todo mi trabajo fue para nada, todo el tiempo en el que destroce mi cuerpo fue un desperdicio, mis padres tuvieron razón-Su enojo se transformaba en amargura para después pasar a tristeza-Tal vez no debí ser una soñadora y enfocarme más a la realidad, jamás lograre marcar la diferencia, nunca.

Los dos llegaron al auto, Judy estaba muy triste y Howard muy molesto, los dos necesitaban la ayuda del otro pero ninguno tenía la respuesta, solo quedaba que el tiempo resolviera todo.

-Olvidemos esto, volvamos al campo de entrenamiento-Intento calmar la atmosfera un poco Howard, abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Judy primero como un caballero, pero esta antes de subirse, decidió desquitarse con el vehículo lanzándole un golpe con su mano izquierda a él y subir después.

Después de tal escena y de que Judy subiera, Howard puso una pata dentro para entrar, volteó a ver unos segundo al lugar donde ella había dado el puñetazo y lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto. Su auto, hecho para que fuese tan duro como un tanque pequeño, tenía una abolladura con la marca de la mano de Judy formada en él. Se quedó observando unos segundos más aquella marca, hasta que cierta voz lo regreso a la realidad.

-Howard a tierra, es hora de volver o nos meteremos en peores problemas-La voz de Judy lo había regreso al mundo original.

El camino de regreso a casa fue muy callado, nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Howard para decir algo incoherente o estúpido para aliviar la tensión que se formaba, ambos estaban sumergidos en el enojo y desesperación, más Judy que Howard, él estaba pensando el reciente hecho que había visto antes tus ojos verdes, tal vez y el experimento no había sido un fracaso después de todo, pero solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Era algo típico de Wilde el tener un poco de alcohol en donde fuese y lo demostró sacando una botella de un vino, extremadamente caro, de una especie de cajón debajo de su asiento, Hopps lo veía como si fuese algo normal de él y mucho más normal que él le ofreciera una copa, sabiendo exactamente que no es fanática de estas bebidas y solo ofreciéndosela para molestarla, solo lo miro por unos segundo y volteo a ver el cielo que se estaba oscureciendo por su ventana.

Lo siguiente que paso fue algo de lo que estaba muy inseguro Howard de que funcionaria o no, tomo el cuello de la botella y lo lanzo con toda su fuerza a Judy, quien estaba distraída mirando por su lado la ventana. La acción que hizo segundos después los dejó impactados, ya que una vez que la botella fue arrojada directo a ella, Hopps la tomo en el aire, a unos pocos centímetros de que se estrellara con su cara.

-¡Estás loco!, casi pudo estrellarse contra mi cabeza-Replico muy enojada Judy, sin percatarse de sus movimientos.

-Creo que estaba vez tienes razón orejas-Contesto.

-Lo siento Howard, ya no estoy de ánimos para esto.

Segundos después Howard empezó a reírse sin ningún motivo aparente, como si el enojo y el estrés la habían vuelto loco de un momento a otro.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?-Judy se estaba asustando por Wilde y más su risa que parecía más macabra que divertida.

-JA JA JA JA, ¡No moriste en vano Abraham!-Ahora estaba loco-¡FUNCIONO!-Sin entender lo que decía, Judy solo se apartó un poco más de él.

-Perdiste la cabeza ¿verdad?

-No orejas, que no lo ves, aunque claro el golpe a mi puerta, el cuál te cobrare, y la forma en que detuviste la botella no dan muchas pruebas lógicas que me digan algo en concreto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que posiblemente el experimento no fue del todo un fracaso.

-Pero no hubo cambios, estoy igual a como entre a esa cosa.

-Pero eso no significa que no hayas cambiado en cuerpo, pero tus reflejos y fuerza cambiaron muy significativamente, pero a un no tengo muchas pruebas.

Judy no dijo y solo se quedó ahí parada sin nada que decir, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Orejas, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto desconcertado.

-¿Y de qué va a servir esa cosa?, no oíste al coronel, creo que será mejor regresar con mis padres a cultivar-Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, por más que intentaba ocultarlas le era imposible, su cabeza ahora estaba cabizbaja mirando al concreto debajo de sus pies.

-¿Mis orejas me acaban de engañar?, me estás diciendo que Judy Hopps se va a dar por vencida solo por el hecho de ser regañada como una niña de primaria, escúchame Hopps, si no quieres participar entonces no hubieras entrado desde el principio, mejor te hubieses quedado y convertirte en solo una coneja más del montón en vez de hacer algo diferente y marcar una nueva etapa, yo no acepte a un coneja granjera, yo acepte a Judy Hopps, yo acepte a la nueva "Capitana Zootopia", si quieres ver a tu país arder en llames vete-La ira y el enojo aparecieron en Howard, era algo muy raro de ver en él pero los había sacado, desahogo y saco todo lo que tenía que sacar contra ella.

Ella no respondió, solo se quedó ahí sentada, las palabras de su mejor amigo habían llegado más lejos de lo que ella pudo prever, tanto que las lágrimas hablaron por ella

-Tienes razón, esa no era yo-Contesto Judy limpiándose las lágrimas en de los ojos y mejillas-Es tiempo de hacer lo correcto

-Esa es mi orejas-Dijo Howard orgulloso de ella como si de su hija se tratase.

Howard le ordeno a su chofer regresar a la base, así tomarían lo necesario antes de irse. Al llegar había mucho movimiento aún departe de varios, seguían saliendo personas heridas y algunos animales de obra, habían demasiados ojos para un misión de cautela por lo que esperaron a unas calles del lugar, dentro de la limosina de Howard esperaron hasta que llego la noche, tiempo en el que el movimiento era mucho menor y perfecto para entrar como una sombra.

Los dos lograron entrar el lugar, Judy con sus habilidades y cautela logro pasar a los únicos guardias que custodiaban la entrada, y Howard, bueno él fue descubierto en su intento de camuflaje, pero debido a que era él, los guardias no sospecharon nada y lo dejaron entra, dejando a Judy con una enorme facepalm, por la idiotas que su compañero que casi hace que su misión haya sido un fracaso.

Cuando los dos se encontraron dentro, Judy no lo dejaba de ver con una cara algo molesta pero divertida.

-Eres un zorro tonto-Regaño Judy.

-Perdón por no tener los talentos y el entrenamiento que tú tienes-Dijo igual de enojado y sarcástico Wilde.

-Discutiremos esto luego, pero ahora necesito que me digas que es lo que necesitas-Dijo Hopps parando su pelea de niños chiquitos.

-Está bien, iré a mi oficina y tomare algunas cosas, tu mientras trata de infiltrarte a la del coronel Phil, ahí vi un mapa de toda Zootopia, incluida Tundratown.

-¿Y porque debo ser yo quién se infiltre a la cueva del tigre sola?

-Bueno pues, por su comportamiento, tú eres la que menos le cae mal de los dos, aparte puede ocultarte por si aparece de la nada.

-Bien-Acepto con furia Judy.

Los dos tomaron caminos separados, quedaron en verse a fuera ya con todo los materiales necesarios. Howard entro como si nada pasara a su oficina, mientras que Judy tuvo que utilizar sus habilidades para evadir guardias, científico entre otros, haciendo varias maniobras logro entrar sigilosamente.

Una vez adentro, busco por enorme sitio el mapa que Wilde le había dicho que vio, busco y busco pero no encontró nada, tal vez el coronel Phil lo había guardado en algún cajón de su escritorio, así que busco entre los gabinetes del enorme mueble de madera, hasta que lo encontró, estaba doblado encima de un expediente que se titulaba " _Posibles civiles raptados",_ a ella le llamo la atención, así que tomo lo tomo y cerro el cajón, dejo aquel documento encima del escritorio y comenzó a hojearlo.

Era una lista de varios animales, muchos de soldados militares y otros de distintos trabajos como obreros, campesinos, zapateros etc. Todos ellos tenían algo en común, habían desaparecido en la zona de TundraTown, en el expediente venían las coordenadas de donde fueron vistos por última vez, podía ser útil esta información para la misión que ella tenía pensada. Siguió y siguió viendo los informes hasta que se detuvo en la imagen de un conejo que tenía en su rostro algunas rayas negras, que eran parte de su pelaje y en debajo de foto tenía su nombre escrito en letras mayúsculas: " _JACK SAVAGE"._

 **CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN OTRO LOCO MAS IN DA HOUSE.**

 **HEEEEEEEEEEE VUELTO** , **CONMASDROGAENELCUERPOQUEAGUA,, ININCAIWNCUNERUNINCONCKLMDCKLMDKCMDKOMOAMXOAMSOXMOMODCMOMCKOCMOS**


	13. Capitulo de Nick 4

**PRISIÓN DE MAXIMA SEGURIDAD**

 **UBICACIÓN: "VITALIA"**

Las puerta de la prisión sonaban fuertemente, las jaulas de los reos estaban siendo cerradas, los policías rodeaban cada lugar, cada cubículo y hasta los baños puesto que un grupo de pumas con traje negro rodeaban al alcaide de la prisión, era una comadreja, pero el que de verdad importaba y la razón de tan exagerada seguridad era Nick Wilde, ahora vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero negro con una playera gris donde se veía el brillo de su reactor en el pecho y uno pantalones de mezclilla, su ojo estaba morada y su pómulo izquierdo estaba cocido con cinco puntos y todo esto se notaba aun con su pelaje anaranjado y blanco, el que supuestamente camuflaba los puntos.

\- "Noi rintracciare negli archivi, ma non abbiamo nulla" ( _Buscamos sus huellas en los archivos, pero no tenemos nada)_ -Dijo el alcaide hablando en su idioma nativo de Vitalia puesto que no hablaba el idioma natal de Nick, ni siquiera inglés.

\- "Qualsiasi informazione in paesi stranieri?" _(¿Alguna información en países extranjeros?)_ -Pregunto Nick mostrando su manejo en la lengua del país en el que estaba de visita.

Luego de su ataque sorpresivo en Mónaco, Nick quería averiguar más de su atacante ya que tenía el conocimiento suficiente como para armar un reactor minitura muy igual al que Nick utilizaba para sus armaduras y para alimentar al electroimán que lo mantenía vivo.

\- "Beh, abbiamo trovato un certificato di nascita dal Borussia, il massimo confinamento perché non vogliamo parlare, non so se si capisce o no" ( _Bueno, encontramos un acta de nacimiento proveniente de Borusia, lo tenemos en confinamiento máximo pues no ha querido hablar, no sabemos si nos entiende o no_ ) -Explicaba el alcaide mientras llevaba a Nick junto a sus exagerados guardias a una celda hasta el final del pasillo.

\- "Goeth a soli cinque minuti" ( _Entrare solo, cinco minutos_ )-Dijo Nick al llegar a la celda más aislada de la mano de Dios.

\- "Cinque minuti" (Cinco minutos) -Contesto aceptando el tiempo límite que Nick había propuesto.

Un guardia lobo abrió la puerta hecha de acero grueso, Nick entro cuidadosamente en aquella habitación de cuatro paredes de concreto sin ninguna ventana y solo una cama donde se hallaba Duke sentado de espaldas, con seis lampara del techo que apenas daban algo de luz blanca. Wilde soltó un suspiro se adentró cada vez más y la puerta tras suyo se cerró de un portazo, el zorro se acercó lentamente al reo y comenzó con una charla un tanto apagada.

-Eres un tipo duro, con buena tecnología, buenos movimientos, pero malas intenciones-Dijo Nick tratando de entablar una conversación, pero no recibía respuesta de la comadreja-Aunque puede que te sirva mucho más si aumentas los ciclos por segundo, duplicar las repulsiones, concentrar las pulsaciones en canales de plasma ionizado, con eso y más mejoras puede que llegues a convertirme en un zorro a la parrilla, no fue muy efectivo pero si fue una copia bastante aceptable-Continuo Nick sacando su lado sarcástico mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la cama muy alejado de la comadreja sucia y golpeada, pero aún no había respuestas-Claro sigue fingiendo que no existo…aunque no te entiendo, ¿Qué tratabas de hacer realmente?, pudiste no sé, crear más, venderlos al mejor postor, al mercado negro, países, naciones, las opciones son infinitas y podías hacerte de dinero y armar un imperio que compitiera con Industrias Wilde y si querías enviar un mensaje, pues yo no lo entendí, necesito explicaciones y no las voy a obtener si mantienes el hocico cerrado…parece que provenientes de barrios bajos.

-Jaja, tú te refieres a que vengo de familia de ladrones, ladrones sucios y ruines que roban cosas con un fin inespecífico-Finalmente contesta Duke con una voz burlona espeluznante.

-Al fin hablas, no es lo quería oír, pero es un buen avance-Dijo Nick aun siendo sarcástico.

-El verdadero ladrón proviene de tu apellido, "Wilde". Desde mucho antes de que comenzaran su fabricación en masa de armamento, tu familia ya había empezado a dañar a la mía, el reactor que ahora mismo te mantiene con vida, no es más que obra misma de mi padre, y juro por el amor de Dios que recuperare el orgullo que tú le quitaste-Continúo explicando Duke aun en su asentó ruso y macabro.

-Si claro, me puedes decir como pretendes eso desde el otro lado del mundo, con tres comidas al día y un lugar donde nunca podrás salir-Nick se levanta del colchón y camina de regreso a la puerta-No te preocupes, te enviare jabón en barra y te aconsejo que no te la sueltes pues he oído que puede llegar a ser la novia de un oso. Solo es un consejo y no quiero que te sientas asustado.

-Si logras hacer que Dios sangre entonces su gente dejare de creer en él y abra mucha sangre en el agua y los tiburones vendrán. Ahora solo queda sentarme y ver como el mundo te devora-Dijo Duke deteniendo el camino de Nick quedándose a mitad de camino un tanto perturbado- Solo es un consejo y no quiero que te sientas asustado… una cosa más, el paladio en tu corazón es una manera muy estúpida de morir, si así son las cosas entonces solo tendré que esperar para darte el golpe definitivo.

Nick no dice nada más, sigue caminando hasta llegar a la única puerta, la toca tres veces, esta se abre y Wilde sale de ahí tratando de no aparentar su miedo y nervios antes una conversación tan macabra como la que acaba de tener. Las puertas se cierran, pero desde adentro se escucha una risa muy gruesa e intimidante, tanto que a los policías alrededor les temblaban las piernas de tan solo oírla.

Nuestro héroe logra controlar su miedo y sale intacto del edificio, aunque en su mente no dejaban de rebotar tales palabras y aquella risa, esa risa era la de un demente total que sabía bien lo que hacía. Sale y lo primero que lo espera es un auto negro muy igual al que había utilizado para llegar al gran Prix mucho antes de la pelea y junto a él Clawhauser quien le abría la puerta a su jefe.

Ya en el aeropuerto y apunto de despegar en su avión privado, Nick se sienta en un asiento junto a una ventana la cual no dejaba de mirar el pavimento justo antes de salir de la zona de aterrizaje.

\- ¿Te dijo algo útil? -Pregunto Gazelle apareciendo de la nada y sentándose a un lado del pequeño zorro aparentemente traumado.

\- ¿Qué?, perdón dijiste algo-Respondió saliendo de forma instantánea de su mente.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?, Benjamín me comento que durante todo el viaje de la prisión hasta acá de tu boca no salió ninguna palabra irrelevante o estúpida como es tu costumbre- Gazelle se hallaba preocupada por la manera inusual de actuar de Nick.

-Estoy bien, es solo que según parece que mi padre le robo el reactor a alguien más, estoy con posible traumas cerebrales y emocionales, una loca comadreja juro venganza ante mí y justo ahora siento mi brazo izquierdo entumido, si quitas todo eso, estoy fresco como en la mañana en la que desperté antes de venir a este lugar.

-Esta mañana de hecho estabas ahogándote de borracho, tuve que sacarte arrastrando hasta la ducha.

\- ¿A eso me refiero?, muchas gracias mi querida cantante, tu nuevo sencillo debe llamarse como empeorar el día a alguien, te apuesto que lo amaran tus fans.

-Yo lo haría-Comento Benjamín entrando al avión con algunas maletas extras-Perdón yo solo quería, saben que mejor olvídenlo-Dijo nervioso al sentir la mirada de fastidio de Nick, antes de continuar con su viaje para dejar la mini montaña de maletas que sostenía a la parte de atrás.

-Nick escucha, sé que lo que sea que se te ocurra lo podrás reparar, como todo lo que haces-Dijo Gazelle volviendo a su conversación normal.

-Guau, no has considerado ser motivadora profesional, te quedaría muy bien ya que todos mantendrían la vista fija en ti-Contesto Wilde sarcástico.

-Ese es el Nick, que quería escuchar-Después de eso se escuchó el estruendo junto al grito de un guepardo al caerse con todas las cosas en cima suya- Creo que Ben necesita algo de ayuda, iré a poyarlo-Se retira la talentosa cantante dejando a un zorro deprimido y espantado.

-De verdad eso quisiera, arreglar todo hasta mi corazón y mi vacío sería un milagro-Contesto para si solo Wilde al notar la falta de gente en toda su área.

El vuelo continuo normal, Nick no hablaba para nada y solo notaba el pasar de la nube al estar completamente el aíre, de vez en cuando echaba una mirada tras suyo para ver a su amigo y asistente pasar el rato divirtiéndose y hablando sin él, como si no existiera.

Fin del capitulo.


End file.
